


【国旻】Hide and Seek

by lieyc



Category: jikook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 73,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieyc/pseuds/lieyc





	【国旻】Hide and Seek

Chapter.1  
国道上警车飞驰而过，刺耳的响笛声划破了沉默的长夜。  
警车在一个急转弯后风驰电掣的抵达了现场，轮胎擦过地面后伴随着磨损声堪堪停在了黄色的警戒线之外。  
郑号锡还没等车完全停稳便等不及的拉开车门从副驾上连滚带爬的挤了出来，扶着路边的树干呕了几声，他反手狠狠擦了一下嘴唇，“朴智旻你疯了吗？你会不会开车？”  
朴智旻从口袋里翻出白色的手套，慢条斯理的边戴边回应郑号锡，“不会啊，我没驾照。”  
郑号锡被他太过坦然的一句话给堵了回来，憋着气从开了后备箱取了两瓶水出来，在路边漱完口之后才迈步上楼跟朴智旻汇合。  
屋里一盏白炽灯刺刺拉拉的接触不良，灯光时有时无，黑色的窗帘拉的死死的连一丝路灯的光亮都透不进来。  
郑号锡小心的绕过从门口一直延伸到窗帘下的血迹，浅黄色的榻榻米上散落着不少书本，因为在血液中浸泡多时，人物封面已经起皱变色了。  
朴智旻蹲在靠窗的书桌下面正翻着什么，郑号锡好奇的走过去，“有什么发现吗？”  
朴智旻嘴巴里的口香糖只吹了小指那么大个泡便破了，他指着一本黑色的硬皮笔记本，“没什么，就觉得他日记字写的挺丑的。”  
郑号锡皱眉看着他，“口香糖哪儿来的？”  
“喏，你要吗？”朴智旻从旁边拿过带血的瓶子递给郑号锡，“里面没事，干净的。”  
“死人的东西你也敢吃？”郑号锡皱眉，“放回去，还有别总是破坏现场！”  
朴智旻挑眉嘟了一下唇，看起来任性又无辜，他按照郑号锡说的把瓶子放回了原来的位置，“这么嫌弃干什么？口香糖是无罪的啊。”  
他把黑色的笔记本放进透明的物证袋里封好丢给郑号锡，“走吧，尸体还在浴室里泡着呢。”  
郑号锡站在浴室门口双手合十拜了三下，这是固定的流程礼节，也代表着他对死者的尊重。  
郑号锡睁开眼睛只看见朴智旻已经坐在白色浴缸边上伸手扒开死者的眼皮了，“瞳孔高度浑浊，这死亡时间起码有两天左右了。”  
郑号锡虽然已经见多了尸体，但依旧神经过敏，他只好抬头打量这浴室的环境，抽风机还在嗡嗡运作，也因为尸体泡在水里的关系，所以没有太大的味道。  
朴智旻单手顺着死者的下颌，脖颈，一路往下摸过肩膀，手肘，“尸僵已经完全缓解，手背和脚背处因为皮肤泡软膨胀，呈白色皱缩状现象，这证明我推断的时间是没错的。”  
朴智旻松手，任由尸体的胳膊自由落下在水面砸起了一小股赤色的水花，他把嘴巴里的口香糖吐出来按在浴缸的边缘，“真是怪了，”他弯下腰捏着死者的下颌左右摇了两下，“怎么少了只左眼球？”  
“什么？”郑号锡还想仔细询问一下，却见朴智旻伸出食指在唇上比了一个禁声的姿势。  
淡色的唇瓣被他压出一个微微的凹陷，朴智旻还嫌不够的朝着郑号锡挤了挤鼻子，他悄声起身站到了郑号锡的身后。  
正当郑号锡疑惑想要回头间，玄关处传来了同僚的脚步声，不过一会儿同科室的前辈赵在仁便出现在了郑号锡和朴智旻的眼前，“号锡你车开的也太快了吧，哇，怎么这样？”  
他转头便看到一池红汤，没有准备之下略显惊愕，他赶忙拜了三拜，又伸手拉过朴智旻，“我们智旻才来几个月啊，你就带着他看这个。”  
赵在仁说着就把朴智旻推出了浴室，“你就在房间里看看有没有什么可疑的物品吧。”  
朴智旻怯怯的点了点头，乖巧的回话，“好的，前辈，我知道了。”  
过分优秀的演技看得郑号锡全身一抖，跟着嘴角抽搐了几下，“前辈，你不要太惯着他，其实他厉害着呢。”  
“你以为都像你似的皮糙肉厚，不是我说你下次开车注意点，横冲直撞的，你不要命别人也不要命吗？”赵在仁说了几句又觉得在这里命来命去的不太吉利，连忙摆了摆手，“先不说这个了，法医呢？还没到吗？第一目击人的口供呢？去问了吗？”  
郑号锡一路上被朴智旻甩的七晕八素倒是真的把这些给疏忽了，他坑坑巴巴的回答不上来又被赵在仁给训了一顿，“做事细心点，作为一个警察，如果连你都这样，他们的冤屈又要靠谁来洗刷？”  
朴智旻站在前辈身后正对着郑号锡摇头晃脑，无辜的耸了耸肩，看的郑号锡咬牙切齿，但碍于前辈的面子又不能发作。  
赵在仁训话间各科室人员陆陆续续的到了，整个屋子里顿时吵杂起来，快门声此起彼伏，有血迹的地方也都安置上了编码牌。  
法医和痕检科的人把尸体从浴池里捞了出来，放在尸袋里准备带回局子里做进一步的检查。  
朴智旻漫不经心的翻找着死者家里的书本，站在离浴室不远的地方以余光快速的扫过尸身。  
其他部分看起来倒是完好无损，那到底为什么单单少了左眼？  
一般来说凶手杀人之后会因为恐惧心理，害怕被死者记住等各种理由而剜下受害人的双眼。  
单独一只，总不会是因为来不及吧？  
朴智旻嗤笑一声，胡乱的往证据袋里放了些无关紧要的东西。  
郑号锡擦过朴智旻身边，以他也能听到的音量跟赵在仁说话，“前辈，第一目击人的笔录做好了。死者名叫崔英河，男，二十二岁，是刚大学毕业的学生，因为不喜欢出门，所以很少与周围人来往。发现他的也是出租屋的房东先生，今天刚好是到了交房租的时间。”  
赵在仁接过笔录文件，“这个房东能排除嫌疑吗？死者没有复杂的人际关系，那就先从父母那边开始着手询问情况吧。”  
郑号锡摇摇头，“房东不住在本市，从乡下到这里光在路上就花费了一天的时间，到了之后就跟好友一起在桑拿房住了一晚。还有，死者的父母也已经去世了。”  
赵在仁听完也皱起了眉头，有时候过于简单的人生轨迹更是难以调查，“他连一两个朋友亲近的朋友都没有吗？”  
“这个暂时还不清楚，听隔壁的人说，崔英河已经半个月没出过门了。”郑号锡也一时之间毫无头绪，“问过之后邻居说是在推定的死亡时间内也没有听到任何的响声，如同往常一样安静。”  
赵在仁招呼了一声在场的其他人，“先回警局吧。”  
朴智旻乖乖的坐进副驾驶，跟旁边车上的赵在仁挥了挥手，“前辈路上开车小心点哦。”然后摇上了车窗，声音再也没有了一丝的甜腻，“东西呢？”  
“你小子变脸的速度也太快吧？”郑号锡把之前朴智旻塞给他的笔记从怀里扯出来丢给他，“怎么光捡了这个？别的重要的没有了吗？”  
朴智旻不顾郑号锡开车时会不会刺目，随手便拨开了后视镜上的车内灯，黑色硬皮笔记本重新被拿在手上，“你进来的时候看到地上散落的书本了吧？”  
“嗯，很多。”郑号锡眯着眼睛前倾注意着往来的车辆，努力跟上前辈的车速，“有什么问题吗？”  
“地上所有的书上都沾满了鲜血，唯有这本。”朴智旻摊平外壳，打弯了内页，拇指快速的碾过所有纸页，“也许是因为你进来的晚了，没有看到它被安置在浴室的门口，是离死者最近最引人注目最容易沾上血迹的地方。”他拎着本子晃了晃，“可你瞧它是如此的干净，整洁。”  
郑号锡跟着车流停在了红灯前，“你的意思不会是想说这是凶手留下的吧？”  
朴智旻翻开第一页，“而且也许不是当时留下的，他大胆自由的出入过那个房间许多次，把警察全部当成了笨蛋一样的，故意在这笔记上留下了自己的名字。”  
“名字？”郑号锡一惊，不顾眼前的红灯转为了绿色，“你是说凶手留下了名字？”  
朴智旻吐了吐舌头，“怎么把我自己也骂进去了，好歹我现在也勉强是个警察啊。”他伸手拨弄了一下领口的警徽，“是，但是暂时不能告诉你，因为这是我先发现的。”  
“喂，你！”郑号锡还没来得及阻止，便看着朴智旻打开了车门，他弯腰朝着郑号锡笑了笑，很有礼貌的道别，“谢谢前辈，今天就送到这里吧。”  
郑号锡甚至想下车去抓他，却被朴智旻嘭的一声甩上了车门。  
身后的催促的喇叭声响成一片，郑号锡只能踩了油门，从朴智旻身边快速的驶过。  
朴智旻也没去哪儿，他站在街边的路灯下翻开了本子，手指从名字上点过，“现在，我觉得你的字有点好看了。”  
对方名字在朴智旻舌尖转了一圈，又一个一个的清晰吐出来，在寒冷的夜晚伴随着灼热的白色雾气混成一团。  
“田，柾，国。”  
朴智旻笑着舔了一下唇角，“你这小变态，真合我的胃口。”  
他以拇指再次压弯了本子的边缘，看着那些被点在纸页边缘的黑色痕迹慢慢连成一条线，化成一段留言。  
Let's play a game.  
Hide and Seek.

Chapter.2  
黑色的长袖卫衣，兜帽盖了半个脑袋，左边的耳朵里塞着只白色的耳机。  
身后背着深色帆布的双肩包，双手插在卫衣前的横向口袋里，手腕上还挂着印着便利店logo的塑料袋，正随着脚步不断的晃动。  
绕开黄色的警戒线，一步步踩着铁质的楼梯上了楼，中途遇到了崔英河出租屋的房东还亲切的打了声招呼。  
房东今天是来跟物业确定一些警方交代的事宜的，“学生，你是从哪里回来啊？我好像没有见过你啊。”房东站在楼梯口下意识的挥了挥手，待对方鞠躬起身要离开时忽然冒出一个问题。  
这真的是个长得很好的年轻人，一见就让人心生亲近之意，笑起来更是眼含杏水，声音清脆又朝气蓬勃，“我是来看我姐姐的，给她送点东西就走。”他摇了摇手里的袋子，又指了指这层尽头倒数第二间的房子。  
房东回头看了一眼跟着点点头，“最近这栋楼里发生了不得了的命案，喏，最尽头那间，你跟你姐姐要是没什么事情不要出来乱晃，一定要锁好门窗知道吗？”  
“是，谢谢您的提醒。”回话也是礼貌又乖巧，站在门口按了门铃，进门之前还不忘跟房东再次打过招呼。  
咔哒。  
门被轻轻的合上了。  
站在门内的女孩子穿着白色的碎花连衣裙，头发染成了酒红色，在脑后扎成一朵花苞似的，上面还别着两枚珍珠的发卡。  
像是要出门游玩，整个人看起来应该是鲜活又快乐的。  
可她的脸上一丝笑意都没有，精致的妆容凌乱不堪，看到来人之后更是只剩下了不安与恐惧。  
那年轻人将手里的袋子丢在地上，“你这么害怕做什么？昨天不是很好的骗过了警察的问话吗？”他扬了扬下巴示意对方把袋子打开，“吃饭吧。”  
少年依着门扉，像是黑影中一把锋利的刀，说出话亦是让人突地打了个冷颤，“你的，最后一餐。”  
“不，不——！”女孩疯狂的摇头，她猛地跪在地上，抓紧了那人的裤脚，“我求求你，求求你，我不想死，我真的不想死！”  
她的眼泪像是决堤一样不断的落下来，凄惨的样子让人心生怜悯，对方似乎也有些不忍似的顺着她的力道矮下身。  
他半跪在她面前，给予希望般的姿势让女孩红肿着眼睛不顾一切的双手死死的扣住了他的臂膀。“你有办法的对不对？一定有的对不对？”她无比期望渴求的看向对方，期待着对方点下头。  
“办法当然有。”他的回复让她惊喜到无法自控的升起了笑容，可那人却又按住她的手缓慢有力的将她甩开，神情冷漠的碾碎了她的一切期望，“但是我不想告诉你。”  
他像个恶作剧得逞的孩子，欣赏般的看着她的脸上残留着古怪的表情，像是被上下整齐的分割，又拼凑，完全不同。  
她的眼睛里含着泪，可唇角因为最初的回复还凝固着一丝笑意。  
然后是意料之中彻底歇斯底里的疯狂，“我不会放过你的！哪怕死后变成鬼我也会拖你一起下地狱的！”  
他听完这些话竟然露出了一丝微笑，优雅又清淡，宛如一支白色的百合花，那是干净且纯粹的笑意。  
他伸手单指压住她颤抖着的嘴唇，“嘘。”  
“你太吵了。”他的神情看起来比对方还要无辜和委屈，“明明是姐姐自己跟我约定好的事情。”  
他捏住了她的下巴大力强行转过她的脸颊让她看向左边的墙壁，“想想崔英河啊，姐姐，那些东西现在只有我知道放在哪里了。”  
“宋小姐，宋恩花小姐，出了什么事情吗？我在外面听到了很大的争执声啊。”  
他听到从门外传来的询问声感觉无趣的挑了一下眉，松开手站了起来，他掠过僵硬着的宋恩花自顾自的走进里屋从矮桌上摆着的纸盒里抽了两三张面纸仔细的擦干净自己的手指，一边听着宋恩花开门强装镇定的与隔壁的邻居大婶对话，“没，没事……只是跟弟弟争吵了几句而已。”  
“啊，我知道的，现在的小孩子都是这样不讲道理，我家里那个也天天把我气得半死哦。”邻居大婶又笑着安慰了几句宋恩花后才返回了自己的房间，“不要再吵啦，好好聊一聊吧。”  
宋恩花抹了一把满是泪痕的脸孔，应付着，“谢谢您的关心，我知道了。”  
她精神上强撑到邻居离开已经是极限了，她慌张的走进里屋，这时哪里还有那位少年的影子，大开的窗户鼓进来的风吹乱了她的衣衫。  
窗外的阳光正好，却离她那么远，她这本该盛放的花朵即将走向枯萎。  
“朴——智——旻——！”  
郑号锡铺天盖地的喊声让还站在警局大门口跟值班警员聊天的朴智旻忍不住缩了缩肩膀，下一秒便被杀到的郑号锡狠狠的扣住了肩头往监控拍不到的角落里带，“你最好给我解释解释今天上午翘班的事情。”  
朴智旻往后摇了摇肩膀，三下两下的把郑号锡的手给推了下去，“今天上午是我轮休，什么翘班，这是要扣工资的事情你不要乱说话哦。”  
郑号锡狐疑的看了他一眼，从口袋里掏出手机翻了翻日历，确如朴智旻所说今天上午的确轮到他休息，“那你这一上午都做什么去了。”  
朴智旻耸耸肩，“逛逛超市，睡睡觉。”他不太想跟郑号锡聊这些有的没的，干脆转了话题，“你急着找我做什么？”  
不问还好，一问郑号锡的表情可以算得上是咬牙切齿了，他把一袋密封文件从腰间抽出来摔进朴智旻的怀里，“你下次能不能不随便把口水，指纹留在现场？你知道我托了多少人才把这事儿给瞒下来吗？”  
朴智旻撕开密封袋抽出文件看了几眼，原来是之前他按在浴缸边上的口香糖，还有没带手套留下的七七八八的指纹印记之类的被痕检科给拿去化验了。  
“还有脸笑？！”郑号锡白了他一眼，“我再重申一次，我们现在是合作关系，是一条船上的人，拜托你以后行动谨慎一些！”  
朴智旻点点头，但并未收回那点残留在眉眼间的戏谑笑意，“调查有什么新进展吗？”  
“什么进展？！”郑号锡依着墙壁，点了支烟，“崔英河那个家伙人际关系少的可怜，大学同窗四年，居然班上只有两三个人知道他的名字，还大多都是因为崔英河总是迟到才印象深刻了一些。”  
“法医那边呢？”朴智旻不喜欢烟味，站的离得郑号锡远了不少，“有检验出别的什么吗？”  
“嗯，崔英河胃部残留里含有磷化锌的成分，已经可以确定是中毒身亡的。还有除去左眼球被摘除外，那个部位也被暂时无法确定的尖锐物体扎了十七个小孔。”郑号锡的视线往朴智旻身下扫了扫，“十七个哦。”  
朴智旻点点头，“难为你数的这么清楚，一定是仔细的看那里看了很久吧。”  
郑号锡黑着脸踩灭了烟头，“谁说是我亲自去数的，法医科的报告早就出来了。”  
“知道了，知道了。”朴智旻摆摆手不跟他争这个，“怎么摄入的磷化锌查清了吗？”  
“食物摄入。崔英河不喜欢出门，也不喜欢自己做饭，更不喜欢见陌生人。周围的外卖店都被他点了个遍，熟了之后就改成了月结，送餐的人只要把食物放在门口敲敲门就好了。”郑号锡叹口气，“不过这次送餐人的嫌疑可以直接排除了，因为他是从外地过来上班的，连崔英河的面都没见过。拜这个所赐，我们的范围又扩大了，那栋楼没有监控没有安保，路人过来下个毒都是轻而易举的事情。”  
朴智旻歪头看了郑号锡一眼，“什么范围变大了？正好是缩小了，杀害崔英河的人一定住在那栋楼里。”  
“什么？”郑号锡看着朴智旻突然起身往停车场的方向走了过去，连忙跟在他身后连声问他，“你要去哪儿？做什么？说清楚好不好？”  
朴智旻坐进副驾驶系好了安全带，“回案发现场。知道崔英河不喜欢出门，又知道送餐的时间，还能听得敲门的声音来计算着下毒的时机，符合这些条件的人，难道会很多吗？与其说是一栋楼，不如说是那人八成就住在崔英河的隔壁。”  
“隔壁……？”郑号锡恍然的点了点头，踩了一脚油门，“是昨天跟我录口供的那个女邻居！”  
警车一路上畅通无阻的来到了楼下，郑号锡大力拍门的声音惊吓到的不是宋恩花，而是之前出来询问过她是否出事的邻居大婶。  
“怎么回事啊？拜托安静一点好不好，之前因为宋小姐哭的很难看我才没有计较的。”大婶还想大胆的推搡一把郑号锡，却被对方掏出的证件震在了原地，甚至还帮着郑号锡一起拍起了门，“宋恩花小姐，你在家里吗？”  
“让开。”一下车先去找了管理员的朴智旻此刻已经赶了回来。  
正对着被强行打开的门扉是宋恩花倒地的身影，旁边的塑料瓶被窗户灌进来的风吹拂的滚动了几下。  
是空着的老鼠药瓶。  
郑号锡摸上宋恩花的脖颈，宛如是泥牛入海，气息全无，他摇了摇头，“已经……”  
朴智旻眯着眼睛在房间里扫视了一圈，直接迈过宋恩花的身体进到了里屋，他对已经去世问不出任何答案的死人没有任何的兴趣。  
前因后果他暂时不去理会，在屋内的矮桌的桌脚下果然发现了他想要的东西。  
被叠成四方的笔记本内页，不注意还以为本来就是拿来垫桌脚用的。  
“捉迷藏的秘诀……你知道吗？”郑号锡站在朴智旻身后读出了内页上的字，他完全摸不着头脑的问朴智旻，“这是什么意思？”  
换来的是朴智旻小心的将内页沿着原来的痕迹一点点折回去，小心的收进口袋里，温柔的态度与对待去世的宋恩花完全不同。  
“捉迷藏的秘诀……”朴智旻带着愉快的笑意，甚至是用着纵容的口气，“既，越危险的地方越安全。”  
这代表着田柾国……就在他的身边。

Chapter.3  
“真是不知道郑号锡这家伙走了什么狗屎运，案子就这么让他误打误撞的给破了。”朴智旻站在茶水间的里屋依着墙壁吃一块蓝莓夹心的小蛋糕，他似乎是昨晚没怎么休息好，吃着吃着还打了个哈欠，饶是这样耳朵还不忘一边听着外室两个过来抽烟的同事抱怨郑号锡。  
其中这个话音刚落，另外一个便马上接了上来，“谁说不是啊，原本还以为郑局长的儿子该是个游手好闲的二世祖，没想到这业务能力还挺强，我看赵在仁这个队长也当不了太久了，郑号锡再破几桩案子，他就要让位了。”  
另一个不屑的笑了一声，“人家可是郑局长的儿子，还会在乎一个小小的队长位置？将来肯定是平步青云一路直上喽。”  
朴智旻听到中途侧了侧耳朵，连忙把最后一口丢进了嘴巴里，快速毁尸灭迹的把包装垃圾清理干净。  
果不其然没过多久外市便传来了赵在仁的呵斥声，“郑号锡有本事取代我那也是他有能力，靠的不是家庭背景，也不是靠背后说人的一张嘴！”他大力的推了一下外室的门，“有时间在这里说闲话，还不如先回去把自己的工作做好！”  
赵在仁似乎没想到里间还有一个朴智旻，脸上带着的怒色还未完全消退干净，情绪不佳的皱着眉头问他，“你怎么在这里？”  
“外面有前辈们在聊天，我不太好出去。”朴智旻乖巧的低着头，说话的时候手指不安的绞在了一起。  
他这两句话一是大方的承认自己听到了，二是表明自己完全没参加这场对谈。  
好在赵在仁也不是斤斤计较的人，摆了摆手，“快回去工作吧。”  
朴智旻低眉顺目的应了一声便往外走，又听赵在仁嘱咐他，“听到的事情不要跟号锡那说，他家里情况复杂，顶上还有两个出色的兄弟。他确实压力不小，这些我都不会往心里去，再说了案子破了对谁都好。”  
“是，知道了。”朴智旻转过身朝着赵在仁微微欠身，心里对赵在仁的评价变得有些微妙的改观，原来世界上还真有这种一心只为受害者和破案着想的‘好’警察。  
他走出外间的时候听赵在仁惊呼，“怎么警察局里还出了小偷？！我的蓝莓蛋糕呢？”  
果然这样的警察都是有些‘笨’的啊。  
朴智旻眯了眯眼睛，转回身扒着门扉探头补了一句，“我之前过来的时候正看见号锡前辈吃着什么呢。”  
“郑号锡这个臭小子！”赵在仁往咖啡杯里丢了两块方糖，“等我回去收拾他！”  
毫无愧疚栽赃完郑号锡的朴智旻吐了一下舌头飞快的离开了茶水间，只不过没等他回到办公室，就半路被郑号锡扯住了手臂给拽出了警局。  
郑号锡一路快奔急走的把朴智旻给塞进了他自己的车子里，“我必须抓住他！”  
其实郑号锡私下已经查过田柾国这个名字了，结果当然是一无所获，他想抓住田柾国必须依靠朴智旻的力量。  
郑号锡表现的很急切，说话的时候朴智旻在副驾上连坐都还没坐稳，他好像不太明白郑号锡在说什么似的眨了眨眼睛，“案子不是破了吗？还抓谁啊？”  
“你别跟我装傻充愣。”郑号锡瞥了他一眼沉声说道，“第一次案发现场的本子，第二次宋恩花家里的纸条，这些分明都在指向真正的主使者，他，才是真正的凶手。”郑号锡看着朴智旻敛起笑意的眼睛，不禁往后仰了一下身体靠在了车门上，“而且那天我问过隔壁的大婶了，宋恩花死前还跟她弟弟吵了一架，但我查过了宋恩花是独生女，哪里来的什么弟弟？而且你不是说了吗，他就在我们身边。”他越说越觉得底气十足，不由得挺了一下身体，直视朴智旻，“宋恩花死前见到的那个人才是真凶！”  
他笃定的说法换来的是朴智旻的一声嗤笑，从车窗外照进来的阳光映着他的眼眸，流水似地轻柔荡漾，可他看向郑号锡的眼神里一丝感情都没有，“真凶？他才不是凶手，”朴智旻垂下眼睛，光线在他的眼睫上跳跃，照出一小片的阴影，“他不过是玩了一场游戏而已。”  
“把人命当成游戏？”郑号锡大力的拍响了喇叭，刺耳的响声在停车场里突兀的且尖锐的鸣叫了一声，像把他所有的怒气全部混进去爆开了一般似的，“这样的人比凶手更加可恨！”  
“人命为什么不能是一场游戏？”朴智旻目光变得有些暗沉，随即又样似不太理解的歪头看了他一眼，“为什么更可恨？强迫宋恩花肮脏交易的是崔英河，杀死崔英河是宋恩花做出的反抗。在宋恩花被崔英河不断骚扰的期间，她也去警局报了案，可是当时接待她的警员却说她是被害妄想。为此她还特地去看了心理医生，但是让她感到痛苦的日子根本没有结束。这么说来比起游戏，漠视了她生命的警员不才是一切悲剧的源头吗？为什么你不说警员才是真正的凶手？在我看来，他或许才是真正救赎宋恩花的人。”  
根据那天报案的笔录，宋恩花是在一次偶然的情况下帮助了出了点小意外的崔英河，然后就此被对方缠上。  
下班归家时总趴在开启的门缝上窥视的左眼，恶心的眼神一遍遍从上至下黏着的扫视着她的全身。  
步步紧逼，言语威胁，因为得不到回应而恼羞成怒，终于鼓足了邪念破门而入。  
不堪回首的经历，被拍摄的照片，从此生活再无宁日。  
一次次令人作呕的交合，小小的居室成了困住她的牢房。  
然而没有人能救她……  
郑号锡摇摇头，想要反驳却不知该如何开口。  
在这样的情况的之下，遇到的那个人告诉了她脱离地狱的办法，她为什么不去试一试？  
这样的恨意。  
在马桶下水管道里捞上来的左眼球。  
尸检报告里崔英河那处的十七个孔洞最后经过检测正是宋恩花用头上的珍珠发卡一下一下扎上去的。  
每一下都是发泄，每一下都是痛苦，每一下都是绝望。  
“他是救赎？那宋恩花为什么还要自杀？”郑号锡的思维不自觉的按照朴智旻指引的方向开始思考，“我们在她的家里找到了那些照片的底片，只要毁了这些，那谁还能再威胁到她？她无论是逃亡还是自首不都可以继续活下去吗？”  
“如果宋恩花不知道呢？”朴智旻从口袋里拿出了那页字条，“从一开始他要玩游戏的对象就不是警察们，而是宋恩花，我想田柾国所谓的捉迷藏的藏指的也不是人，而是照片。”  
“什么？”郑号锡不知道那本子上到底写了什么，而朴智旻也似乎更倾向于自言自语，眼神有些痴迷的看着纸上的字迹，“可惜的是他选错了对象，宋恩花太懦弱了，也太胆小了。她根本不敢再回杀人现场，被他稍稍一威胁就惊吓到吞药自杀。”  
朴智旻弹了一下手上的纸张，发出啪的一声脆响，“他给了宋恩花两次机会，但她根本不明白他的意图，可真是个笨蛋。”  
他带着遗憾的口气，看着那张字条，仿佛在对着写字的人撒娇一般呢喃着，“你为什么不跟我玩啊……？”  
田柾国。  
朴智旻转头看向郑号锡，“你说的对，我们是应该抓住他。你需要升迁的机会，而我……”他小心的折起那张纸，“要为他亲自介绍他游戏的对象才行。”  
郑号锡听到朴智旻这样说几乎是立刻便点了点头，“就不算是为了升迁，我也不能放任他继续教唆杀人。”  
“他只是贪玩，毕竟还是个小孩子。”  
这话说的完全像个护着熊孩子的家长。  
朴智旻对田柾国的维护也是郑号锡不理解的，或者从根本上来说他对朴智旻整个人都不太了解，他们只是阴差阳错的结成了合作关系而已。  
“你又怎么知道他还是个小孩子？”郑号锡的撇撇嘴。  
“不然怎么会是宋恩花的‘弟弟’？”朴智旻诧异的看向郑号锡。  
从这眼神里郑号锡知道他在朴智旻心里的智商又低了一层，他就不应该嘴快，把自己做的推测都给忘记了。  
既然如此干脆一股脑的把后续的疑问也给说了，“那我们该怎么才能找到他？”  
果然只见朴智旻看着他摇了摇头，好像他已经无可救药了一般，“宋恩花已经死了，这说明对方根本没看过他留下的字条，而警方又以宋恩花因杀害崔英河畏罪的理由结了案，媒体播报之后你觉得他会怎么想？这么奇怪的留言却没有引起任何的重视，你说他会不会觉得奇怪？”朴智旻明显开心起来，“他肯定会亲自做一番验证，看看到底是有人要与他玩个游戏还是警方真的没有怀疑。”  
朴智旻笑了一下，以舌尖舔了一下唇，“而我……只需要等待。”  
郑号锡呼出一口气，搓了搓手臂，“你就这么确定？或许我们可以把这件事情上报，成立个什么特别行动组，这样不是能更快的让他知道吗？”  
“那可不行。”朴智旻摇摇头，当即便否决了这个提议。  
郑号锡这次真的是纳闷了，从哪个角度来说他的提议都没什么问题，“为什么啊？”  
“首先在没有确凿的证据之前警局是不会同意成立什么特别行动组的，这座城市每天会发生多少的案件还需要我告诉你吗？警局哪来这么多精力和时间再去同意调查一个已经‘结案’的案子？而且……那样还会显得我很不矜持。”朴智旻好像还真有点害羞的摸了摸鼻尖，“我可不是什么简单的男人。”  
“……”郑号锡沉默了一会儿，他承认朴智旻前半部分说的很有道理，但他还是忍不住垂下头轻轻砸了一下方向盘，引起一声短促的喇叭响，哀鸣似的。  
“我觉得你们变态的世界好难懂。”

Chapter.4  
尽管朴智旻说的十分有理，但郑号锡对于只要等待，田柾国就会再次行动这件事情却还是有那么一点半信半疑，毕竟谁也无法保证田柾国真的是朴智旻口中所描述的‘游戏者’。  
尤其在风平浪静的过了半个多月之后，他终于是忍不住了。趁着午休的时间借口跟朴智旻一起出去吃饭，再次把人从警局里给劫走了。  
朴智旻坐在餐厅里直打哈欠，他最近睡眠都不太好，家里的床不知怎么从中间断了两块垫板，正好在腰身的位置下陷，让他辗转反侧很是难睡。  
本来打算中午找个地方偷偷补眠，却没想到被郑号锡死拉硬拽的给拖了出来，此时他脸色也显得很难看，嘟着唇手指在菜单上游移了一会儿，不过多时便把餐厅里贵的都给点上了。  
炭烧乳鸽的味道让朴智旻吸了吸鼻子，视线不由得跟着侍应生分菜的手一起忙碌起来。  
“你还有心情吃饭？”郑号锡烦躁的摸了两下唇，另一个只手在口袋里捏着烟盒用力又松开，“这都过了半个月了，连他的影儿都没见到。”  
朴智旻耸了耸肩，脸颊因为嘴巴里塞满了食物而鼓起了一个大大的圆弧，“不吃饭来餐厅喝茶吗？”得亏他都这样了还能吐字清楚，“再说你总盯着他做什么，平常不也有很多案子可以办吗？”  
郑号锡在口袋里捏断了一根烟，“不一样的，他不一样的。平常这种小打小闹的案子我就破上一百件也没有用，而且……”  
“什么？”朴智旻喝了一口红酒，舔了舔唇，“而且你这么急功近利怕是有人早看你不爽了吧？”  
朴智旻一语中的，惹得郑号锡更是急躁，“你知道还不快点帮我想想办法？！”  
“我能有什么办法，”朴智旻吃饱喝足仰身倒在座椅上伸了个懒腰，像只在阳光下昏昏欲睡的猫咪一样眯了眯眼睛，“什么时间开局又不是我能决定的。”  
郑号锡刚想要反驳他，裤子口袋里和烟盒并在一起的手机嗡嗡的振动起来，把他要说的话全给震散了。  
他不甘心的瞪了一眼快要睡过去的朴智旻，起身走了几步才接了起来，朴智旻靠着椅背半睁着一只眼睛打量着郑号锡在阴影里气急败坏的脸孔。  
“为什么要派我过去？！”郑号锡的爆喝声引来了不少的视线，被行注目礼的感觉可不太好受。  
朴智旻连忙伸手挡住了自己的脸颊，向反方向侧了侧身体，力求能假装成与郑号锡不是一起来的，他刚动了几下又听郑号锡说，“那我要求朴警员同行。”  
得到了同意的回复之后郑号锡的脸色也没晴朗起来，嘭的一声把手机砸在了桌面上，“我就知道他们肯定不会看着我一路顺风的。”  
不用猜朴智旻也知道发生了什么，戏谑的逗他，“被借调了？”  
郑号锡不落下风的跟着笑了笑，“借调釜山警局，你，同行。”  
哪知朴智旻前倾了身体，一下子跟郑号锡凑得极近，“若是这借调期间他出现了的话，我们之间可就没人能及时得知啦，当然也无法插手了。”  
郑号锡一怔，随即便反应过来，他们一起前往釜山的话，确实没人能及时找到线索，而且如果那人的留言被其他同事得知，功劳到最后可怎么样也算不到他头上了。  
“那、那怎么办？”郑号锡有些慌神的看着朴智旻，朴智旻又老神在在的坐了回去，“请我吃饭，我就帮你。”  
郑号锡从后视镜里看了一眼正平躺在后座上补眠的朴智旻，莫名的生出一种奇怪的念头。  
自他从与朴智旻合作开始，便好像置身迷谷之中，由着朴智旻引领，他要他去哪儿他便要去哪儿。  
奇怪的笔记本，那人的留言，古怪的游戏，仿佛都是在引着他上钩，甚至包括这次的借调，会不会这一切都是朴智旻已经计算好的，安排好的？  
“不、不……怎么可能。”郑号锡甩了甩脑袋，试图压下这荒谬的想法。  
朴智旻虽然来历不明，确实聪明过人，但他只是一个小小的警员而已，怎么可能有这么大的权利来调动人事呢？  
看来还是他最近太心急了，连同想法都跟着诡异起来。  
朴智旻说是帮忙，其实也没做什么，只是让郑号锡找了两个推手在国内最大论坛上写了几篇关于揭露警局黑暗内幕的消息。  
标题起的引人眼球，里面半真半假的掺杂了许多内部斗争的爆料，其中就有破了宋恩花一案的郑号锡被当做牺牲品借调釜山警局的事情。  
不过在郑号锡与朴智旻抵达釜山警局之后的几天里有点玩脱的是舆论越扩越大，甚至影响到了警局内部，一时间釜山的同事看郑号锡的眼光都不一样了，半是复杂半是怜悯。  
但对于朴智旻来说，他想要真正要传递的正确消息已经送达，后续怎样跟他也没什么关系了。  
“嘿，柾国，别玩了。”  
手机屏幕的亮光在一瞬间消失，田柾国顺手把手机塞进了裤子口袋里，扭头对着来人带着些歉意的笑了笑了。  
那人无奈的摇摇头，“回釜山都几天了，都没怎么见你出来过，别一直闷在屋子里。走吧，他们说今天下去一起去海边。”  
田柾国点点头，从靠着窗边的座位上站起来伸了个懒腰，他甩了甩额发，然后用手指划了两下，重新将兜帽盖在了头上，“他们？今天是全部的人都到了吗？”  
“还没呢，崔英河也不知道在搞什么鬼，电话短讯全都不接不回的。”那人嫌烦的咂咂嘴巴，“之前还说在首尔交了新的女朋友，这次要带回来给我们看看，说是跟一个我们曾经认识的女孩子很像，保证会吓我们一跳，我看纯属胡扯。”  
“万奎哥，难道你还不知道吗？”田柾国惊诧的停下脚步，好看的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，他从口袋里摸出手机，“现在网上都翻天了，你瞧这里说的宋恩花事件里提到的男性死者就是英河哥啊。”  
“什么？！”金万奎一把夺过手机，“这、这是什么时候的事情？”  
“上个月吧，具体我记不清楚了。”田柾国漫不经心的在金万奎眼前滑动了几下手机屏幕，“你瞧当时负责这个案件的警员，郑号锡，也来釜山了。”他的手指在屏幕郑号锡的照片上点了两下，发出了清脆的敲击声，“这里还写着动机和作案手法。”  
金万奎不由自主的看向田柾国手指点击的地方，顺着新打开的链接，一路将宋恩花事件的新闻给看完了，“难道警察也调查了那件事吗？”  
“什么事情啊？你是说以前我们做过的那些事吗？”田柾国的问题让金万奎很是惊慌，他连忙摆摆手，“不……不……我什么都没有提，你也不要再说了。”  
田柾国耸一下肩膀，抽回了他的手机，“你担心的事情有没有被发现，具体的恐怕只有调查案件的警察才清楚吧。”手机在他掌心转了一圈又被他滑回了口袋里，“比如那位叫做郑号锡的警员。”  
“郑号锡……”金万奎跟在田柾国身后不住的喃喃私语，让走在前方的田柾国弯了弯嘴唇，而后轻松快步朝着他们将要乘车的方向跑了过去。  
而被金万奎念叨着的郑号锡郑警员，自从来到釜山之后可谓是厄运连连，不论是大小案件都有意无意的把他排除在外。  
还找了一堆的档案让他和朴智旻分门别类，说是多看看前辈是如果破案做事的，要他俩好好学习学习，言语之间是连笨蛋都能听出来的讽刺。  
朴智旻倒是无所谓，翻着文件还带朗读，“海云台惊魂二十四小时，影岛区监禁杀人事件……”  
这么念念叨叨的过了三四天，念得郑号锡脑仁都疼，最后撑不住的伸出手阻止朴智旻，“默念，不出声行不行啊。”  
朴智旻嘟了一下唇，“不是让我学习杀人手法吗？不念多没诚意啊。”  
“人家让你学的是破案手法，OK？”郑号锡很绝望，偏偏朴智旻还振振有词，“从某种意义上来说，这两者并没有什么区别。”  
正当他俩要把这场辩论当做无聊消遣的时候，有其他的警员进来递了一封信给郑号锡。  
说是信也不太恰当，准确的说是一个像信一样的小包裹，外层是牛皮纸，中间略鼓，长条形，可以摇晃，但没有声响。  
“金万奎。”郑号锡带着点迷惑的念出了信封上的名字，又查看了一下邮戳上的时间，“三天前。”  
封口以拆信刀小心的滑开，里面的东西顺势滚落到了郑号锡的手心上，“呜哇……！这是什么啊？血？！”郑号锡连忙往后退了好几步，东西被他快速的丢在了桌面上。  
他举着自己的手擦也不是，不擦也不是，一边嫌恶一边还要忍住想再次尖叫的反应。  
反倒是一边观察着他行为的朴智旻此刻大步向前走了过去，低头看了一眼，冷静的回道，“一根断指，食指。”  
“断、断指？”郑号锡勉强凑了过来，他都不想再去看那纸袋，皱着脸问，“除了这个，还有什么？”  
“拼图。”朴智旻一边回话，一边把信封里的东西全部倒了出来，散落的十几张碎片被快速的翻找着，朴智旻几乎没费多少时间便将它们一张张还原拼接到了原本的位置上。  
郑号锡不可置信的看着拼好的纸张，上面的呈现出的信息让他猛地摇了摇头，“这……这怎么可能？！我发誓我一次都没在媒体前提过你的名字，而且这个叫做金万奎的人我也不认识。”  
“什么金万奎？”朴智旻嗤笑了一声，他的手指温柔的抚摸过纸张，“是田柾国。”  
“田柾国？”郑号锡一惊，“是他？”  
“是。”朴智旻肯定的点头，“我用你的新闻告诉他，要玩游戏的人来到了釜山，而他用金万奎给你的信，告诉我游戏开始了。”  
朴智旻看着桌面上摆好的纸张，露出一个玩味的笑容，“这是我们之间的，礼尚往来。”  
血红的字体冲击着视网膜，哪怕闭上双眼也会清晰的显现在脑海中。  
“亲爱的智旻，我先找到你了。”

Chapter.5  
“找到我又怎么样呢？”朴智旻斯条慢理的将那些碎片重新收好，“游戏不到结局，谁输谁赢没人知道。”  
他看着旁边似乎还残留在冲击状态中没法回神的郑号锡，忍不住皱皱眉，“喂，前辈，现在是您出马的时候了。”  
朴智旻指了指邮寄包装上的袋子，“去查查这个人吧。”  
“少指挥我！”郑号锡抄起桌子上的袋子，眼神因为事情终于有了突破性的进展而变得狂热起来，他口气中难掩兴奋，但不忘告诫朴智旻，“我去查他，你别背着我耍什么心眼，资源共享可是我们约定好的。”  
虽然话是这么说，但对上朴智旻戏谑的神情也自知他的话对于朴智旻来说根本没有任何的约束力。  
他只好强势的再次警告朴智旻，“别想着像上次一样知道了田柾国的名字也不告诉我。”他指望着提起这件事情能稍稍唤起一些朴智旻的愧疚感，可他也知道朴智旻这人根本不会有这种情绪。  
他从见朴智旻第一面起的时候就该知道的。  
郑号锡第一次见朴智旻是因为一桩案子，这案子在警局里被尘封了五年，除了本身的编号之外，还有另外一个大家私下对此案的别称——‘孤女案’。  
顾名思义，这桩案子的受害人是均是孤女，不止一位，而是十几位。  
当时郑号锡初入警局，他也像现在一样被同事故意刁难，分去做档案录入的杂活。  
这是他整理的第一桩案件，所以格外的用心，正因为如此才发现了一些难以被人注意到的蛛丝马迹。  
譬如这些孤女看似毫不相干，实际上都在不同的年月，不同的地点与同一位领养人接触过。  
而这个人之所以没有被发觉是因为他在各个福利院，孤儿院，领养所都使用了不同的名字，但只要仔细研读他所递交的申请材料有很大一部分都是重合的。  
当然光凭这些是不能断定这是同一人所为，在这些杂乱的现场记录中，郑号锡还发现了一个最重要的证据。  
那就是在每次的案发现场的照片中，他都能在不被人注意到的角落发现一个图案。  
或者说是一个符号。  
圆圈中间画着代表永不落下的太阳光芒符文，中心则描绘成了眼睛的样子。  
但这个符号对他来说太过陌生，他并不知道这代表着什么意思。  
庞大的数据信息被郑号锡不分昼夜的录入整合处理，抽丝剥茧，到了最后终于拍板定案。  
可时隔多年，他要到哪里去找这个凶手？他连这个人的真实姓名都确定不了。  
郑号锡初入职场，一心想要做出点成绩给他父亲看看，如今手握如此重要的发现怎么可能选择半途而废？  
但他确实也是一筹莫展，赶上常去的酒吧今天临时休业，郑号锡神色郁郁的只好就近选择了一家路边小摊坐下。  
“老板，先给我来两瓶烧酒。”小摊自有小摊的热闹，郑号锡喊完也不急，随手翻开了他整理好资料后带出来的笔记本，逐字逐句的琢磨着，试图从这类找出一个突破口。  
给他送酒过来的年轻服务生不声不响的把两瓶烧酒放在他面前，但他却未就此离去，歪着头用着别扭的姿势扫了几眼郑号锡的笔记，看着看着忽然发出了一声意义不明的笑声，“这个凶手有点意思，不过也很笨。”  
“什么？！”郑号锡惊得立马合上了笔记，这本身就不是能给外人看的材料，他抬头看向那服务生。  
这么令人觉得奇怪的服务生自然是朴智旻，朴智旻那是还是一头枯黄色的头发，额发潦草的垂着眉眼前，确实像个为了生计需要不断奔波的普通打工者。  
朴智旻漫不经心的瞥了一眼郑号锡，无辜的耸了耸肩膀，“没什么。”  
郑号锡正处在理真相只有一步之遥的边缘，当即不管不顾，理智风度全无的伸手拉住了朴智旻的胳膊，“你把话说清楚，你知道我在看什么？你能找到凶手？”他问的语无伦次，朴智旻歪了歪头显然明白了郑号锡的意思。  
他晃了一下手臂挣脱了郑号锡的钳制，散漫的点了点头，“当然能，”朴智旻看着郑号锡脸上浮起的笑意，又任性的嘟了一下唇，“但我不想告诉你。”他满意的看着郑号锡兴奋的表情瞬间凝固龟裂，瓦解的片甲不留，趁着郑号锡还尚未反应过来的时候快速离开回去继续工作了。  
郑号锡也不知道自己那时候是在拧什么，大概像是在绝望之地忽然抓住了一根向上的绳索。  
他十分有耐心的在小摊坐到打烊，成功的等到了朴智旻下班。  
朴智旻似也知道郑号锡是在等他，不紧不慢的收拾好自己的东西，跟老板道别，“谢谢您一直以来的照顾。”  
老板有些不舍的拍了拍他的肩膀，“一直在我这里做的挺好的，怎么说走就要走了啊。”他从一边的抽屉里抽出一个信封，“是以后有了什么打算了吗？”  
朴智旻礼仪满分的接过信封，乖巧的笑了笑，眼神状似无意的从外面等着的郑号锡身上掠过，音量不大不小的让在场的人都能听得到，“打算，自然是有的，谢谢您的担心。我以后大概要当个警察才行啊。”  
老板以为朴智旻还在跟他开玩笑，笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，又嘱咐了几句这才放他离去，临行前还关心的问询了一下一直等着他的郑号锡是不是来找他茬的。在朴智旻的再三保证之下，老板这才放心的收摊离开了。  
夜凉如水。  
街道边的路灯昏黄的光线罩着两人，朴智旻依着灯柱挑了挑眉毛，“郑前辈真是好有耐心啊。”  
朴智旻在称呼上倒是真的不客气，单方面已经判定他能够成为警队里的一员了。  
郑号锡皱眉，他一听这话再也顾不得站了半天腿酸脚麻的感觉，诧异的提高音量又防备着什么似的猛地压了下来，“你认识我？！”  
朴智旻嗤笑了一声，明晃晃的嘲讽之情让郑号锡气闷的抿紧了唇线，正想教训一下对方又听朴智旻问，“前辈想知道什么，总要拿对等的东西来换才可以啊。”  
郑号锡只好生生把这口闷气吞了下去，语气破硬的反问，“你怎么就肯定你知道的就一定是我想要的。”  
朴智旻又笑了笑，“那好吧，我可以先给你一些提示。”他朝着郑号锡伸手，“笔记本拿来。”  
郑号锡不想受朴智旻控制，但他等了这么久为的不就是希望朴智旻能说点什么吗，思量再三最终还是把笔记本拍在了朴智旻伸出的手心里。  
朴智旻被打了个晃，看不出生气还是不生气的慢悠悠的把笔记本转了回去，接着路灯的光仔细的看了起来。  
十二位少女，均有过胸腔缝合的痕迹，器官却完好无损，年龄自十三岁开始每年递增，作案时间不固定，年份间隔较长，最后三起间隔时间最短，一般发生在夏冬两季。  
朴智旻手上的笔记逐页翻过，郑号锡整理的线索繁多纷乱，有的甚至是随时想到随时添加的，而朴智旻却是思维条理清晰。  
重点被他一一想过，他的手指在其中一张上点了几下，正是点中了那很少人会注意到的符号。  
但他说出口的只剩下了要吊着郑号锡胃口的一点点，“凶手在找一样东西。”  
“什么？”郑号锡看着朴智旻把笔记本退还给他，眉眼间笑盈盈，“我想当我成为前辈的助手之后，就能够知道凶手在找什么了。”  
郑号锡实在是受够了朴智旻的莫名其妙的态度和匪夷所思的要求，刚才听着他跟那小摊老板的对话心中已经在嘀咕着朴智旻不会想是要让他帮忙开个后门，结果朴智旻还真的就这么明明白白的说出口了。  
郑号锡接过笔记，冷着脸从皮夹里抽出余下的大额现金递给朴智旻，“谢谢你之前和现在说的两句建议。”  
郑号锡算的清楚，朴智旻也不含糊，伸出两指从郑号锡手上抽走了纸币，漫不经心的吹了个短促的哨音，“期待我们下次的合作。”  
当时的郑号锡在心中暗自发誓他绝对不会再这么蠢的来找朴智旻第二次，可惜，他们不仅有了下次，还有了之后的无数次合作。  
他也真的把朴智旻带进了警局，让他成为了自己名义上的助手。  
许是现在朴智旻得到了田柾国的线索心情正好，焉得一笑，“那是当然的啊，前辈，之前瞒着你田柾国的名字，只是因为我太开心了。”他以舌尖下意识的舔了下唇角，眸色也跟着有些阴沉，“棋逢对手，前辈你要包容我的忘形。”  
他当着郑号锡的面把所有的东西快速分门别类的丢进了干净的证物袋，“现在我们分头行动起来吧，前辈去查金万奎的资料，我就跑个腿回一趟总局找您的熟人悄悄检测一下这根食指上还能不能提取到别的线索。”  
朴智旻拎着那装着带血手指的透明证物袋又在郑号锡面前晃了一圈，笑嘻嘻的看着郑号锡被吓得一缩，这才慢腾腾的放回口袋里，哼着不成调的曲子离开了。  
不与朴智旻同处一室的情况下，郑号锡发热的大脑很快的便冷却了下来，但孤女案勾起的回忆却一时半会儿无法落下。  
他看着那被留下的包装袋上的金万奎的名字，一时不知自己做的到底是对是错。  
他不是为了正义亦或受害者而战，而是为了名利，为了在父亲面前，在家里，赢得一席之地。  
哪怕他现在万分后悔，也是无法回头了。  
在孤女案跟朴智旻合作起，就注定他当不成一个热血单纯的警察了。  
他想起矮旧的出租屋内，朴智旻笑眼盈盈的伸出手，“前辈，合作愉快啊。”  
老旧的白炽灯忽明忽暗，晃得他眼花缭乱，耳边却有朴智旻的声音清晰的传达，“不止这起孤女案，今后我也会毫无保留的协助前辈所参与的每一桩案件，而且我的要求也非常的简单，那就是拜托前辈动用一切人脉来……”  
“查查，我是谁。”记忆中明灭闪烁的画面中朴智旻弯了弯唇角这样说道。

Chapter.6  
郑号锡坐进车里没有原本那么兴奋的马上开车去调查金万奎的资料，反而是点了一支狠狠的吸了一口。  
长长吐气后的烟雾迷蒙了他的视线，一想起关于朴智旻的事情，他就会觉得体内再热的血都会冷却，甚至冻结，让他整个人都变得僵硬起来。  
他承认，朴智旻是一个非常聪明，机敏的人，甚至说是破案方面的天才也不为过。  
他愿意跟朴智旻合作，当然也是因为看中了这一点。  
但朴智旻寻找线索的手段和思路根本不像是一位警察，而是……  
凶手。  
朴智旻或许是一个失了忆的凶手。  
郑号锡被自己的想法搞得不寒而栗，夹着烟的手指轻微的颤了颤。  
唯一可以拿来安慰自己的就是他从来没有在任何的抓捕令，通缉令中看到过朴智旻的名字。  
但同样的他查阅过大量的居民档案和资料，也没有任何的收获。  
究竟是善，是恶？  
是他的福星还是祸将？  
他想起当年那桩变幻莫测的孤女案，那时他被朴智旻三言两语的点拨了几句，但依旧觉得眼前是一团迷雾，什么都理解不了，什么都想不清楚。  
于是不得不再次去那小摊，千方百计的套出了朴智旻的地址。  
朴智旻似乎对他会找上门来的这件事情显得一点都不惊诧，只是耸了耸肩，然后侧身然他进到了屋里。  
他在的出租屋是这个区域里最下等最便宜的，家里除了必要的家具之外可谓是四壁萧条。  
郑号锡看着茶几上还没吃完的牛奶泡燕麦皱了皱眉，他好歹也是个官二代，从小衣食无忧，“你晚上就吃这个吗？”  
他回头看了看朴智旻差不多薄的像张纸似的身材，“我觉得你不需要再减肥了，走吧，我请你吃饭。”  
这倒不是因为他真的关心对方，只不过求人帮忙，示好讨好都是必要的。  
朴智旻倒也不推托，两手握拳在脸颊旁边挥了挥，“那可真是太感谢你了啊，前辈。”  
不得不说朴智旻的样貌是很具有迷惑性的，看起来真是无辜又乖巧，加上语气甜腻粘稠，一口一个前辈马上就能让人生出亲近之意。  
郑号锡那时候对他还不了解，心中还松了一口气，把那天在小摊时朴智旻古怪的言语行为差不多忘了个一干二净。  
他在餐厅里还给朴智旻点了不少的东西，朴智旻往嘴巴里填了一大口的牛肉，难得还能十分口齿清楚的表达自己的意思，“我们可以边吃边聊的，把东西拿出来吧。”  
郑号锡只给自己点了杯咖啡，虽听他这么说但还是稍微有些顾忌，直到他把照片全都摊开在朴智旻眼前确认对方无事之后才放了心。  
照片上都是受害人的照片，被开膛破肚后一片血肉模糊，死状凄惨，尽管郑号锡只是点了杯咖啡都有些喝不下去了。  
再看朴智旻何止是神色无常，进食的速度也完全不减，甚至说是津津有味都可以。  
朴智旻好像终于有些吃饱了，开始有一搭没一搭的抿着水果汁，他咬着吸管顺手拿着之前使用过的叉子在受害者的照片上点过，“我之前就跟你说过吧，凶手在找一样东西。”  
这些照片里的两三张上虽然也有那枚符号的印记，以朴智旻的观察力他显然是注意到了，可他却是提也没有提了。  
“没错，但我实在想不明白他要找什么。”郑号锡来了些精神，他也没觉得有什么丢脸的，首先是好奇心已经盖过了一切，其次如果他能想的清楚也不必求助朴智旻了，反正是来求助的，又何必遮遮掩掩。  
“你还记得你整理过的内容吗？”朴智旻直接用叉子压住郑号锡的笔记本把它拖了过来，直接用叉子翻了几页，“这里，你整合了大量关于这位领养人的内容，剔除掉不合逻辑的部分，剩下的就是真实。譬如，命案发生的时间并不固定，但季节是，夏，冬。”朴智旻的叉子又回到了受害者的照片上。  
确实正如朴智旻说的那样，之前一直在意着作案时间，反而忽略了受害人要么短袖，要么大衣，而且月份确实是在夏冬两季更为频繁。  
“这些和这些的职业根本不符合这个特性，警察，医生，个体商人，工程队，设计师……”朴智旻在最后一张材料上点了点，“当然也许还有其他我没有列举的职业或许也符合我们的条件，但这里面剩下的，只有‘教授’的这个身份更加符合我们的寻求。”  
暑假，寒假。  
放假的不止是学生，还有老师。  
郑号锡连忙查看自己的笔记本，他整合的资料中，起码有五次出现了教师这个职业，的确是过于频繁了。  
“假设我们确定凶手是位教授，那就好办了，哪怕是再假的谎言都需要真实的支撑。”朴智旻丢下了叉子，清脆的金属音惊的没有准备的郑号锡微微一抖，“领养一位福利院的孩子也不是想象中的那么简单，他必须要有足够的年龄，学识，财力和社会地位，学校并不固定的特聘教授，四五十岁，结婚多年的夫人没有子嗣。”  
或者有但大概已经失去了，朴智旻垂眸遮去眼底一闪而过的暗芒。  
虽说朴智旻用的是假设这个词语，但郑号锡知道这多半已经是真相了。  
朴智旻从口袋里摸出手机，点了几下再次丢在郑号锡的面前，看着他因为这声音猛地一抖，恶作剧再次成功的朴智旻终于憋不住嗤笑了几声。  
郑号锡还没反应过来，以为他发现了什么，连忙把手机拿了过来，他听朴智旻心情不错，口气愉悦的指点，“现在我们只要找找哪所学校正在招聘，而恰好又在福利院周围就好了，而且因为他常年犯案已经把这样的绝佳地点用过很多了，所以我们要排查的范围越来越小，最终我想合适的地方不会很多。”  
“不会很多，但也不会少，我们要怎么确定他会在哪里犯案……”郑号锡手指的在屏幕上有些烦躁的滑动起来。  
朴智旻笑笑，“他在正式应聘之前，肯定会做一番考察，马上就要到时间了，足够我们做好万全的准备。”  
他的手指一一从照片上划过，“发现了吗？受害人的相似性，年纪自十三岁开始每年递增，黑发，马尾……”手指落在最后一张照片受害人的头部，“红色的发圈。”  
“你只要把几个这样的女孩子放在符合的地点中，还怕他不会犯案吗？”朴智旻说的万分轻巧，对人命的态度可以说是轻视也不为过。  
郑号锡听完猛地抬头看向他，那张笑意盈盈的脸孔此刻在他眼中已然是扭曲了起来，“你怎么能有这么冷血的想法？如果万一那人真的就是凶手，你这是亲手为他送上猎物和刀！”  
“他不犯罪，如何定罪？”朴智旻无辜的嘟了一下唇，“他不定罪，郑警官，你怎么破案呢？”  
不破案又该如何立功？如何扶摇直上？  
这些都不做的话，那么他有什么必要来找朴智旻？  
又为什么要达成合作？  
郑号锡在一片烟雾中缓缓的睁开眼睛，再次坚定了有些动摇的决心。  
无论朴智旻是善还是恶，不过都是他手中的一件工具罢了。  
要怎么使用，全看他自己。  
他摁灭了烟蒂，一脚油门踩了下去，车子很快消失在了釜山警局的大门外。  
金万奎的资料到没什么难查的，而且普普通通，中规中矩，只是有几点让郑号锡觉得很奇怪，那就是这个金万奎也没有父母，本人也十分不喜欢交际应酬，这不得不让他联想到刚结束的崔英河案件。  
最重要的是……这都是田柾国参与的案子。  
难道这两个人之间有什么联系？  
正当他思付间，手机嗡嗡的振动了起来，摸出来一看来电是朴智旻，他那边似乎是信号不太好的样子，只匆匆报了一个地名就挂断了。  
郑号锡不想耽误时间，拿上打印好的金万奎的资料便出发前往朴智旻所说的地点与他汇合。  
他到的时候，深山里早已经拉起了黄色的警戒线，跟同事们打过招呼之后进了临时搭的蓝棚子。  
里面正是金万奎的尸体，上面覆盖着不少的落叶，加上下过雨的关系，全部腐烂成了枯黄色的一团。  
朴智旻斯条慢理的带上白手套神色不明的蹲在一边，他用随手抓过来的树枝划拉对方身上的衣服，金万奎正面朝下俯趴着，脸孔侧着淹没在杂草之中，左手蜷缩在脸旁，右手向前伸展着，食指已经被切掉了。  
切口十分整齐，下刀的人没有一丝的犹豫。  
他看见郑号锡来了这才站起来，言语简洁，“死了，差不多两三天了。”  
山上雾气浓重，郑号锡不舒服的摸了一把脸上沾着的湿气，把带上来的资料交给了朴智旻，顺便说出了自己之前的疑问，“金万奎和崔英河之间是不是有什么特别的联系？我觉得他们两个似乎有什么相同点……”  
“不对……！”朴智旻快速的翻看着手中的资料，郑号锡还以为这句是在回答他的问题，见朴智旻反驳只好开始解释自己的观点，“可我觉得还是有些相似的……譬如他们都没有父母，交际范围狭窄……”  
“我是说血型不对，”朴智旻从口袋里抽出一张纸，是血液科给的初步报告，“这上面说手指上沾染的是B型血，而你给我的资料里金万奎分明是A型。”  
“资料是不可能出错的，”郑号锡往后翻了几页，“因为金万奎之前做过一次手术，这里有他的病历本复印件。”  
郑号锡皱着眉头，越发觉得迷雾重重，“怎么会是B型血呢？难道这不是金万奎的手指？！”  
“崔英河……”朴智旻走到金万奎的尸体旁边，拇指抵唇轻轻压了几下，“崔英河是B型血……或许田柾国寄来的是崔英河的手指……看来你说的没错，金万奎和崔英河之间确实有些什么……”  
“崔英河的手指？！我觉得你真的在开玩笑，崔英河的尸体因为暂时无人认领，我借了关系把他保管在首尔总局的停尸间里了。”郑号锡觉得朴智旻说的简直是无稽之谈，“田柾国难道这么大的本事，居然能从警察的眼皮底下把崔英河的手指切下来再寄给你？”  
朴智旻顾不上回答郑号锡的问题，他围着尸体转了转，忽然矮下身从金万奎尸体裤子的后边口袋中抽出一张纸。  
是他从刚才一直在找的东西，田柾国熟悉的笔迹，血红色的字体飘逸流畅。  
“智旻，逮捕我吧。”

Chapter.7  
朴智旻还在看手里那张有着血红色字体的字条，而郑号锡却只觉得对方唇边噙着的笑容实在太过扎眼。  
山上的雾气没有消散的意思，湿冷的衣衫紧紧贴着郑号锡的皮肤，偶尔从树林间滑过的微风让他不可自控的猛地打了个哆嗦。  
“你想确认这是谁的手指，实在太简单了，只要一个电话打回首尔总局，马上就可以知道结果。”就在这个时候他听见朴智旻开了口，声音里全是压抑不住因为兴奋而产生的颤抖，“但我觉得这是多此一举，田柾国既然敢把崔英河的手指寄给我，那么就代表他真的有胆子有办法把金万奎的手指放到崔英河的尸体旁边。”  
朴智旻仿佛无法再抑制自己，泄出了几声带着笑意的气音，“他就是想告诉我们，他这个‘真凶’无处不在，无所不能，而你偏偏却拿他毫无办法。”  
山上阴沉多时的云终于又化成了雨水，淅淅沥沥的降了下来，在蓝色的棚子上面砸出点点噼里啪啦的响声。  
郑号锡一半是冷一半是怒，咬牙切齿的挤出一句话，“这算什么？田柾国的心理不就是SNS上常说的那句‘就喜欢你看不惯我又干不掉我的样子’？”  
难得的朴智旻被郑号锡给逗出些笑意，他点点头，“我确实是挺喜欢的，但……”朴智旻收了笑容，头顶上的棚子被慢慢渐大的风吹的晃动起来，蓝色的影子落进朴智旻完全暗下来的眼睛里，幽幽的像一团团清冷的火焰，“但我会抓住他，干掉他的。”  
郑号锡觉得他有些头疼，一方面是朴智旻兴致高涨对他来说确实是求之不得，从他的角度来说是恨不得现在就把案子破了，马上让田柾国为他的履历档案锦上添花。  
可另一方面是偏偏帮他的人是这个兴致高涨的朴智旻。  
郑号锡放下了一直搓着胳膊的手臂，不放心的嘱咐了一句，“你可不要闹得太厉害，更不要像‘孤女案’那样！”  
他的话怎么可能会被朴智旻放在心上，果不其然的又引来一声嗤笑，朴智旻的眼神又恢复了以往那样略带些轻蔑的样子，“‘孤女案’？都多久以前的事情了，你还记着干什么？再说了，那时候受伤的又不是你。”  
朴智旻有些厌烦这个话题，主动的挑起了塑料棚的帘子叫来了一直在外面撑着伞等待的法医科的人，让他们把金万奎的尸体放进尸袋里抬回警局做进一步的检查。  
原本的办案步骤自然不是这样，可某些时候郑号锡的背景还是十分好用的。  
法医科的人不但没有生气，反倒笑呵呵的还跟朴智旻打了个招呼，然后才把尸体带走了。  
没了尸体，两个人自然也没有继续待在山上的必要了。  
其实‘孤女案’的事儿他的确是对朴智旻有些愧疚的，郑号锡自觉起错了话题，有些讪讪的摸了摸鼻尖，“你等下要去哪儿？我送你吧。”  
朴智旻瞥了他一眼，迈出了步子往山下走去，“回警局，先查查田柾国到底是用了什么办法把手指给换过来的。”  
尽管法医科还没有给出确切的证据来证实金万奎和崔英河的手指进行了调换，但对知情的朴智旻和郑号锡来说这已经是板上钉钉的事情了。  
现在他们要做的就是让郑号锡打电话给赵在仁拿到最近出入停尸间的影像记录。  
这对赵在仁来说不过是小菜一碟，只不过庞大的传输数据很难通过网络快速的传递，所以赵在仁派了人来送硬盘，怕是要下午才到。  
法医科，监控录像都要等，知道这个消息之后，两个人倒也没闲着，直奔档案管理科开始重新排查崔英河与金万奎的人际关系。  
而这一切并不顺利。  
原因无他，金万奎与崔英河一样，同是资料少的可怜。  
“或许他们两个人之间会有什么联系吗？”郑号锡拾起了他之前在车上那断掉的想法，朴智旻的手指从打印好的资料上滑过，恰好点在金万奎的脸上，“不是或许，是一定。”他漫不经心的又把手指移到了崔英河的脸上，“田柾国千方百计的换了他们两个人的手指，不就是为了告诉我们这一点吗？”  
郑号锡皱皱眉头，视线跟着朴智旻的手指跳来跳去，他的疑问得到了朴智旻的肯定，但并没有任何恍然大悟的感觉，随之而来的是更多疑问，“但他们的资料完全没有任何的相交点，完全不同的成长环境，完全不同的学校。”  
“田柾国不会做无用的事情，这两个人之间一定有什么联系。”朴智旻把两个人的资料并排放在他眼前的白色桌面身上。  
他的说法让郑号锡小心的抬头看了他一眼，忍不住啧了一声，“你这样的口气，无条件的笃定，不知道的还以为田柾国是你相识多年的挚友。”  
“其实……”原本这样的话多半是会引来朴智旻的嘲讽的，不过这次倒是出乎郑号锡的意料，朴智旻难得露出有些迷茫的表情，“我总觉得田柾国让我感到无来由的熟悉，或许……真是我的老朋友也不一定啊。”  
他的话让郑号锡猛地坐直了身体，“你，你知不知道自己在说什么？你确定？你认识田柾国？”  
他急切的样子顿时让朴智旻再没了倾诉的欲望，转而单手托着下颚看向郑号锡，“如果我能知道我失忆之前都发生了什么的话，自然可以很快确定我到底认不认识田柾国了。”  
郑号锡被他这么一说，当下又缩了回去，眼神飘忽的不再与朴智旻对视，“我已经尽力了，可是真的连你半点的资料都找不到，包括最近二十几年的儿童失踪档案我都从上到下的翻过三四次了。”  
朴智旻也没有想真的兴师问罪，他知道在这件事情上郑号锡没什么隐瞒他的必要，而且他自己私下也借由警察的便利身份亲自去调查过，同样的一无所获。  
就像现在，他调查崔英河和金万奎的资料一样，什么都……找不到？  
朴智旻啪的拍了一下桌面，让极易受惊的郑号锡吓了一跳，声音都不自觉的拔高了，“你别生气行不行啊，我又不是故意查不到你的资料的。”  
朴智旻快速的摆摆手，“我要跟你说的不是这个，你觉不觉得崔英河和金万奎的资料很像？”  
“很像？”郑号锡想起他在雾山时那点模糊的推测，伸手翻了翻手上几页薄薄的纸张，“我是觉得有些奇妙的相同，但又说不清楚……”  
郑号锡开始觉得自己像个没有脑子的笨蛋，于是不由得来了些许的火气，“你能不能一次性把话说明白啊？”  
朴智旻伸出手指快速的在郑号锡眼前的纸张上点来点去，“你看这些地方。”  
郑号锡像是抓住什么似的向前倾身，朴智旻又加重了手指上的力道，在两个人的平生简历上狠狠地戳了戳，“没有父母，很少与他人来往，没有工作，社会关系简单到令人发指。看似生活在不同的圈子里，但他们的经历根本就是重叠的。”  
“也许就是很普通的巧合……？”郑号锡说完便快速的摇了摇头，“如果说是无缘无故也许是巧合，但他们是被田柾国千方百计联系到一起的人，绝对不可能是巧合。这么相似又完全不同的资料，同样少的可怜的资料，难道说这两份资料是……”  
“假的。”朴智旻打了个弹舌，紧跟着一声清亮的口哨音，“假的资料。”  
看似走到绝路的案件忽然柳暗花明，郑号锡也难免有些兴奋起来了，“这么普通的两个人，到底有什么地方值得田柾国大费周章的‘揭露’，又有什么地方值得警局内部大费周章的‘隐藏’？”  
“Hide and Seek。”朴智旻捏起了郑号锡眼前的两张资料页面在眼前抖动了几下，不自觉的弯了弯唇角，“原来这才是你想玩的游戏，寻找答案的捉迷藏。”  
他把两张纸放回郑号锡的面前，“如果是这样的话，那我之前的推论全都错了。”  
朴智旻竟然也有会说自己错了的时候？  
郑号锡先前兴奋的心情飘然无踪，剩下的只有百般的好奇，“错了？什么错了？”  
“我以为他只不过是个比较‘调皮’的凶手。”朴智旻的眼神越来越暗，语气也渐渐的低了下去，“但是我错了，一切都错了，我何必大费周章的用报纸告诉他开局。他没有选择过别人，他一开始就是为我而来。”  
崔英河的死就已经是他们之间的开始了。  
他不是在跟宋恩花玩什么藏照片，也不是在跟警察玩什么藏杀人线索。  
田柾国不是一个单纯在玩杀人游戏的凶手。  
朴智旻抚上心口，那里因为田柾国而跳动的飞快，在血管中激荡的血液让他有了一丝丝的眩晕，“他是为了我，从最开始就是为我。”  
他喃喃的重复，将郑号锡彻底困死在迷雾一样的局面里，他无法忍耐的询问，“什么啊？我真的听不懂你在说什么。”  
“除了他们两个相像，你不觉得他们还很像一个人吗？”朴智旻幽暗无光的眼神落在郑号锡的脸上，他像看着对方又像没有看到对方，“崔英河，金万奎，没有社会关系，极少的个人信息，明明是普通人却无法调查出背景，这不就是我吗？金万奎和崔英河……像我。”  
朴智旻缓慢的眨了一下眼睛，唇边挂起了古怪的笑意，让郑号锡不明真意却身上发麻的忍不住想要拼命的后退。  
破案的侦探一下成为了真凶的目标，从旁观者转换为了受害者。  
这实在是。  
有趣极了。  
“田柾国，他要杀了我。”  
他是为了，杀我而来。

 

Chapter.8  
郑号锡抱着手臂已经似是完全无法的忍受的猛搓手臂，试图把朴智旻那些让他不舒服的推测全部揉掉。  
他倒是想反驳几句来降低自己的恐惧感，但心里已经信了七八十分，吐出来的只能是几句懦懦的疑问，“你就这么确定吗？就因为你们三个都是查不出身份的人？”  
朴智旻耸了耸肩，没有在这个问题上做出过多的解释，其实郑号锡也知道如果这是普通的案件，大概还可以用巧合来解释。  
但这偏偏是那个田柾国留下的线索。  
“如果按照你说的他的目标真的是你……”郑号锡忽然想到什么似的猛地前倾了一下身体，“你不会又要……？”  
“嗯？”朴智旻发出一个不在乎的气音，挑了挑眉毛，“反正目标又不是你，你怕什么？”  
朴智旻当然知道郑号锡在想些什么，因为郑号锡这个人在掩饰神情这方面似乎是天生有所欠缺，往往所有的想法全部都规规矩矩的写在脸上。  
朴智旻一看就知道他又想起了那桩陈年的‘孤女案’，那时候朴智旻认识的郑号锡还是个‘善良’的‘好’警察。  
无论朴智旻怎么劝说，都不肯同意所谓的‘钓鱼执法’。  
“唉，”朴智旻完全不能理解的叹息，“明明这样更快，难道前辈的目的不就是破案吗？中途用了何种的手段又有什么重要？”  
“用手段并不代表要不择手段，把符合条件的女孩往犯人手上送，就算破了案子难道就能洗清我中途也成为了帮凶这件事情吗？”郑号锡指了指别的端端正正的警徽，“我可是警察。”  
他的义正言辞并没有打动朴智旻，反而只引来一声带着轻蔑的口哨声，“那前辈倒是说说，打算如何破案？没有目标，你怎么锁定嫌犯？没有陷阱，你怎么逮捕凶手？只是找几个人符合条件的人在街边走动个几天，这也不行？”  
朴智旻歪理邪说的厉害，听得郑号锡连连甩头，“总之，我不同意。”  
这一句强硬的话抛出来之后，原本以为朴智旻会直接耸肩表示那合作就到此为止，没想到朴智旻却挑了下眉毛，食指的指节抵住上唇思考了一会儿，“那么还有一个办法。”  
“什么办法？！”郑号锡因为有些激动而提高了声音，朴智旻瞥了他一眼，而后手指转而指向自己，“我来做诱饵。”  
郑号锡几乎是想也不想的脱口而出，“不行！”  
这下终于是让朴智旻彻底不耐烦了，语气相较之前也恶劣了很多，“那么前辈您有什么好办法不如说说啊？能让我们乖乖坐在这里就可以等到凶手自投罗网。想不涉险的就抓住凶手，难道这年头的警察都是如此的天真可笑吗？”  
“可是我……可是你……”郑号锡抓乱了自己头发，诚然如朴智旻所说缉凶的过程肯定是与危险同行，但他并不想这危险是由别人来承担的。  
而朴智旻显然已经看穿了他的想法，拨了拨眼前有些碍事的碎发，“其实你不必觉得有什么，你我是合作关系，为的不过是最后的结果，在各取所需的过程中总是都要有所付出的。”  
朴智旻垂眸，“而且我也有些东西需要亲自去确认。”  
那枚引起了他兴趣的符号。  
郑号锡不知要问什么，又或者反驳些什么，路是他自己选的，合作是他自己答应的。现在机会就摆在眼前，再纠结下去倒显得他过于矫情，可他又过不去自己内心的那道关，最后只好模棱两可的胡乱点了点头半是妥协，“好吧，我知道了，你想怎么做？”  
朴智旻把他们之前准备好的地图拖了过来，上面大大小小的圈着十几个红色的圆圈，“本来我是打算多找几个凶手偏好的目标放在在指定的位置，”朴智旻说话的方式依旧是不把别人当做人来看，仿佛只是手头一件可用的物品，包括他对待自己也是如此，“现在只有我一个人的话，那么我们要做的就是尽可能的缩小范围，你要尽全力防止在其他的地点出现符合条件的目标，从而保证‘我’是独一无二的。”  
朴智旻的手指在图中的某个圆圈上点了几下，“剩下的就要听天由命的看运气了。”他还有闲情逸致朝着郑号锡抛了个WINK，“希望我的魅力够强，能够成功引诱到凶手啊。”  
郑号锡不自在的抖了两下，他承认朴智旻是容貌上佳，扮成女孩子也确实没什么违和感，但只这么短短的时间接触下来，他就发现朴智旻为人诡谲，性格古怪，让他实在生不出与对方开玩笑的心思。  
“我不是怕。”郑号锡瘪了下唇，尽管他已经再三劝说过自己他跟朴智旻只是合作关系，而且他也已经决定只把朴智旻当成一件能让他飞黄腾达的工具来用，可人相处久了难免会有些感情，倒不是说有多么深刻，破案的时候也曾一起出生入死，“我是……”  
担心。  
郑号锡摇摇头，又把这两个字给吞回去了。  
朴智旻不看重别人的命，也不看重他自己命，这次当了田柾国的目标恐怕也只是兴奋异常，跃跃欲试。  
而且朴智旻说话一向是冷嘲热讽，他如果这么说了，指不定又要被对方嘲笑成什么样子，何必自讨没趣。  
想到这里，郑号锡摸了摸鼻子，重新调整了个坐姿，“随便你怎么样，事情别搞砸了就好。”  
朴智旻意义不明的用气音笑了一声，余光扫了他一眼，“从开始合作，一直以来给我拖后腿的都是你吧。”  
郑号锡张了张口，最后还是憋住了，把手下薄薄的几张纸页翻得哗哗作响。  
所以说，朴智旻这种人到底有什么值得他担心的。  
两个人互不理睬，任由沉闷的气氛持续到了赵在仁派来的同事抵达为止。  
满满的三块大容量硬盘看的郑号锡太阳穴隐隐作痛，他咬牙切齿的用数据线连接了硬盘与档案室里的电脑，“这个该死的田柾国……”  
“你说他做什么？”朴智旻不知道什么时候凑了过来，“要怪就怪警局戒备不足，让他能自由出入。”  
得，他还忘了，朴智旻‘护短’。  
哪怕现在自己都成为对方的目标了，也依旧如此。  
“把这些一起播放，调成四倍速。”监控录像刚放了几分钟，朴智旻就不耐烦了，郑号锡只得依言照做。  
停尸间这种地方怎么说都是有些晦气的，除了工作之外基本不会有人主动靠近，屏幕中的影像大部分的时候都是空白的，所以纵使是调整成了四倍速有什么异常情况也很容易被发现。  
可惜是在他们看完两块硬盘之后，依旧是一无所获，朴智旻难得有些困惑的微微皱了皱眉，继而摆了摆手，“后面的不必继续看下去了，已经跟断指的时间合不上了。”  
“怎么会这样？崔英河的尸体自从被放进去之后拉出来的次数屈指可数，而且每次都有你或者我在场。”郑号锡简直是想不通了，“难道田柾国已经厉害到可以篡改监控记录了？”  
郑号锡觉得他的头更疼了，“你知道吗？刚我送那同事出去的时候，听说首尔警局已经闹翻天了，有人能在警察眼皮底下换手指这种事情根本是前所未闻，这些录像在送给我们之前已经被赵在仁看了好几次了，他也找不到任何的异常。说是把破案的希望都寄托在我们身上了，否则要罚我请他吃蓝莓蛋糕。”  
朴智旻咂了一下唇，眯着眼睛回忆了一会儿跟着点了点头，“蓝莓蛋糕啊，是挺好吃的。”  
“嘟囔什么呢？现在你说怎么办？根本是毫无头绪啊。”郑号锡伸出手来一根一根的掰手指算他们手头上的线索，“监控录像，无异常，崔英河金万奎的身份，尚未查清，金万奎的尸检报告，还没到手。等于说，我们现在什么都没有掌握，这么下去，案子可怎么破啊？”  
“没有线索，当然要去找啊。”朴智旻站起身，抬起手臂伸了个大大的懒腰，“现在出发，时间刚好。”  
“出发？”郑号锡稀里糊涂的跟着朴智旻站了起来，“去吃饭啊？”  
“回金万奎的死亡地点，雾山。”  
雾山，顾名思义，是一座常年大雾弥漫的山丘。  
入夜时分是绝对不会有人主动想要进入深山之中的，因为雾气的关系很容易在山中迷失方向。  
郑号锡手中的电筒发出的光线仅仅只能照亮脚下几步的地方，偶尔几声虫鸣鸟叫都能吓得他分分钟心脏停跳，更不要提一路踩着的树枝软土了，脚下不同往日走路时的别样的触感在黑暗的空间里实在让人心惊胆战，而朴智旻却好像不受什么影响，大胆的一路向前，身影在郑号锡的混乱颤抖的灯光里忽隐忽现。  
“朴智旻，我看你真的是疯了！你要找线索，不会明天白天来找啊！现在来做什么？这里什么都看不清。”郑号锡越说声音越大，从这抱怨中得到了不少的勇气，哪知朴智旻忽然停了脚步，一回头正对着白色的灯光把郑号锡吓了个半死，“对啊，你个外地人都知道晚上上山都看不清，那金万奎会不知道吗？更何况是这座雾山。”  
“你走我后面！”郑号锡不想再被他吓死，干脆伸手把朴智旻拽到了身后，“按照你推断的死亡时间，金万奎确实是这个时间上山的，是啊，这么黑，他来干什么呢？总不会专门来等死的吧……”  
“呸呸呸。”郑号锡抖了抖身上的寒气，这个环境里说死不死的实在是太不吉利了，“那他是来干什么的？难道是有人相约？谁这么变态啊，会约这种时间，这种地点？”  
郑号锡絮絮叨叨的继续往前走，可始终没有听到任何的回答。  
忽然反应过来的郑号锡停下了脚步，颤颤巍巍的转过身，黑洞洞的来路似乎将一切的风声都给吞噬了。  
寂静黑暗的空间中，被放大的感官敏感的捕捉到了空气中一丝血腥的味道，想起朴智旻之前的推测，郑号锡压抑着恐惧刚挤出了半个音节，“朴——！”  
“嘘。”  
突的，有人俯在他耳边，吐出了一个气音。  
清冽的男声近在咫尺，像是冰锥正在一寸寸推入心肺，让人只能张口拼命喘息却无力挣扎，成功的将郑号锡余下的声音全部压死在了喉间。  
“不许你喊他的名字，我，会嫉妒的。”

Chapter.9  
“我抓住他了！我抓到田柾国了——！”郑号锡猛地翻身坐了起来，手里抓着一截衣袖激动的嚷嚷着，忽的他听见耳边那熟悉的嘲讽声，“抓什么啊抓。”  
这漫不经心的冷淡语调徒然让他打了个哆嗦，恍然从梦里清醒了过来。  
现实中特有的环境音一股脑的灌进耳朵里，郑号锡慢了半拍似的眨眨眼，下意识的转了转头。  
白色干净的空间里弥漫着淡淡的消毒水的味道，左边窗户透进来的阳光映的他有些睁不开眼睛，于是眯了眯眼睛回避般的偏头转到了右边。  
结果睁眼一看右边坐着个托着下巴打着哈欠看着他的朴智旻，顿时直感眼前一黑，觉得他还不如是瞎了。  
而且更糟糕的是他手里居然还真的抓着一截朴智旻的衣袖，也不知道是从什么时候开始的。  
他连忙嫌弃似的往旁边一丢，掩盖了他那心里快满出来的尴尬，抬头急问，“田柾国呢？”  
朴智旻拍拍他自己的袖子，毫不留情的白了郑号锡一眼，“田什么柾什么国。”  
郑号锡知道朴智旻又犯病了，他知道朴智旻就特别讨厌有人跟田柾国很亲近，哪怕是感觉上的都不行。  
他连忙摆摆手，“哎呀，我是说我真的抓住他了！”他把两只手合成一个圆在朴智旻面前比划了一下，“我记得清清楚楚，我就是这样反身……圈、圈住他的。”  
朴智旻眉头一挑，面色一沉，显然是不悦到了极点，“就凭你？”  
三个字说的轻轻巧巧，郑号锡却在里面直接品出上百种的嫌弃，譬如就凭你也敢碰他？就凭你也敢抱他？就凭你也敢抓他？就凭你也能抓住他？  
朴智旻的话倒也让郑号锡无法反驳，因为从他们对话的过程和内容来看，显然他是没有抓到田柾国的。  
不仅没有抓到，而且还把自己给弄进了医院。  
郑号锡那股兴奋劲过去了，后知后觉的感到全身上下的细胞都在喊着疼，尤其是左颧骨和脖颈的地方持续而绵密的像针扎似的。  
这让他忍不住想抚摸一下确认到底是怎么了，可一抬手却猛地发现手腕上多了个手表形状的黑色计时器，上面的鲜红色的时间正在以肉眼可见的速度飞快的倒退着。  
郑号锡嘴角抽了一下，心头浮起一股不妙的预感，“这、这是什么？”  
朴智旻单手拖着脸颊，胳膊支在翘起的二郎腿上，“电视剧看过吗？一般这样的，都是……”朴智旻鼓起脸颊，模拟了一声巨大的爆破音，“BOOM，定时炸弹。”  
郑号锡被朴智旻吓得一颤，他带着哭腔连音调都抖了，“这个为什么会在我的手腕上啊？”  
“是柾国送你的礼物啊。”朴智旻有些羡慕的舔了下唇，“你现在是不是特别感动？”  
“我、我不敢动。”郑号锡真的快哭了，他把手腕伸的老远，怼在朴智旻的面前，“你喜欢你就拿去啊。”  
朴智旻有点遗憾，“你以为我不想吗？你昏迷的时候拆弹组已经来看过了，他们说这炸弹和你的体表温度是连在一起的，表面没有任何缝隙无从下手，背部有但取下来就是死，当然了，到了时间取不下来也是死。所以他们已经回去研究方案了，反正倒计时还有三天左右，应该够了吧？”  
朴智旻笑嘻嘻的，“希望你的运气不要像我一样，比较差。”  
郑号锡倾身，一把把朴智旻抓了过来，朴智旻的态度让他有些气急败坏起来，“你少这么轻松得意，咱们不是合作关系？我要死的话肯定拉着你跟我一起！”  
任谁在生死面前也做不到真正的毫不动摇，更何况郑号锡又不想死。  
他的目标是向上爬，又不是舍己为人，能抓的住田柾国固然是好，若到了要他以生命为代价的地步那他也是不肯的。  
朴智旻掀开郑号锡的手，平心静气的理了理自己的衣襟，“我劝你最好还是不要动怒，要是因为这之类的情绪导致心跳加速引起的血液循环过急改变了体温，那到时候可真是太冤了。”  
“你……！”郑号锡现在连这只胳膊都不敢动了，强压怒气用另一只手烦躁的抓了抓头发，“那现在怎么办？就等着这炸弹一响直接送我去见上帝？”  
“话也不是这么说，拆弹组不是想办法去了吗？你要对你的同事们有信心啊。”  
朴智旻盯着他手腕上计时器看了一会儿，伸出手指在表面上敲了敲，这一敲差点把郑号锡的血压都给一起敲上去。  
郑号锡连忙把自己的手缩了回去，半抱着胳膊，“你干什么！知不知道重击也会引起炸弹爆炸？！”  
朴智旻恍然大悟似的拖长了尾音的哦了一声，显然是又在嘲弄郑号锡，“与其你这么一直心惊胆战，不如趁着这空闲来想想田柾国为什么送你这份大礼吧，说不定会有线索，能让我们把这东西停掉呢？毕竟按照当时的状况来看，他弄死你和放过你是一样简单的，又何必大费心思的给你套一个这个。”  
跟上朴智旻的思维之后，郑号锡明显冷静了不少，但还是死死的抱着自己的胳膊做出防御的姿态，他吞咽了一下开始努力回忆那晚在雾山上的事情。  
田柾国的声音近在耳畔，混着雾山上湿漉漉的空气冷的让他心里发颤。  
郑号锡咬紧发抖的牙关，爆发了人在绝境之中才会生出的勇气，猛地回身死死的扣住了田柾国的身体。  
手电筒随着他这一个猛烈的动作被一个高弧度的甩了出去，落在远处的草丛里瞬间熄灭了光亮。  
郑号锡扯开嗓子大声的呼喊，“朴智旻——！听见的话不要过来，快去找人来……！”  
他的话根本还没喊完，就听见一声极轻且极清冷的笑音，被他箍住的田柾国没有任何的挣扎，也没有任何的恐惧，“你还真是不知死活啊……”  
田柾国的话音一落，他就觉得脚背被重重的碾了一下，被刺激的神经反射到了大脑，因为这疼痛而本能的放松了手部对田柾国的控制。  
可他还尚未来得及喊疼或做出反应，紧接着脸上就挨了一手肘，郑号锡这一下就被打的眼前发黑，往旁边踉跄了几下摔倒在灌木丛里。  
他努力甩了甩头，模糊的视野里只看到田柾国一个黑色的影子在月光下甩了甩自己的手，好似根本没有用什么力气一般。  
他像一团可以随意揉捏的面团，被田柾国卡着喉咙从地面上拉了起来。  
收紧的呼吸道，稀薄的空气让他不由得张口努力的呼吸着，脆弱的喉部还能感到田柾国正在不断的收紧自己的手指。  
“他说他会嫉妒，就因为我叫你的名字。”郑号锡下意识的摸了摸自己的喉咙，结果一碰就痛的他发出了嘶嘶的抽气声，“不过就像你说的明明杀了我也不过是几秒钟的事情，我不明白他为什么要给我带上这个。”  
郑号锡的后半句显然对朴智旻来说如同废话一般，他的全副身心都在倾力的感受‘嫉妒’这两个字的含义。  
朴智旻明显因此心情好了不少，语调里都混着一股让人毛骨悚然的兴奋感，“是啊，为什么呢？”  
“而且……田柾国在我彻底昏迷前说了一句话……”郑号锡有些怔忡，“可我不记得了。”  
“不记得了？！”事关田柾国，无外乎朴智旻会如此激动。  
可他也知道郑号锡在这种情况之下记不得田柾国说了什么是很正常的，朴智旻抵唇在想了一会儿，“还有一个办法，催眠。”  
“催眠？！”郑号锡诧异的重复了一次。  
其实催眠这两个字说出来是自带着一股神秘感，但实际在警察办案的应用中已经见怪不怪了。  
大部分心理咨询师或者催眠师确实是可以通过良性语言的暗示来放松或消除受害者的不良情绪，展开更深入的对话，获得更多的细节来使得案件能够得到更有效的进展。  
譬如像现在郑号锡的状况，朴智旻当机立断，直接按了床头的呼唤器。  
郑号锡除了警察这个身份之外，还是个官二代，住的也是高级病房，得了他的召唤，不过多事医生和护士便纷纷鱼贯而入。  
他们站在外围跟病床上抱着胳膊坐着的郑号锡大眼瞪小眼，朴智旻大手一挥，“退院。”  
这顿时又是一阵兵荒马乱，医生不许，护士不让，最后连院长都给惊动了。  
最后还是郑号锡自己举着手腕上的计时器跟院长面谈了好一会儿，才得到了放行。  
郑号锡跟着朴智旻坐进车里，偏头在副驾扣安全带，“催眠也是要特批条的吧？我们这本来就是私下在查田柾国的案子，找局里的人不是马上就暴露了？”  
朴智旻调了调自己的座位，双手握住方向盘吐了一口气，“谁说要找局里的人了？还记得我们查办‘孤女案’时认识的那位吗？”  
郑号锡茅塞顿开的点点头，“那个凶手的得意门生——闵玧其。”  
郑号锡回想起当年问话闵玧其时对方那冷谈的态度，不由得皱了皱眉，“听说因为我们抓了他的老师，导致他临近毕业却连指导教授都找不到了，他会帮我们吗？”  
“我又不是他，我怎么知道他会不会？”朴智旻晃了一下身体，看了一眼后视镜，“这种事情当然是要问他本人了，还有啊，你要感谢我体贴都不用你开车了。”  
郑号锡瞥了他一眼，晃了晃手腕，“你还不是怕路况奇葩，我一紧张就体温有变，这玩意儿会爆炸啊。”  
朴智旻哼笑一声猛地一脚油门踩了下去，飚起来之后郑号锡才后知后觉的大喊，“朴智旻，你他妈的没有驾照啊——！”

 

Chapter.10  
‘孤女案’发生在首尔，闵玧其当然也在首尔，显然朴智旻是想就这么一路从釜山狂飙回首尔去的。  
郑号锡坐在副驾上比坐过山车还刺激，最后为了自己的小命很干脆的拜托朴智旻在路边停下来，然后火速跟他换了个位置。  
两个人回到总局的时候已经是凌晨十分了，但警局里可不分什么昼夜，尤其是郑号锡与朴智旻被借调前所待的搜查一科更是如此。  
加班加点的警员大有人在，他们想查闵玧其的户籍资料自然就不用怕会找不到人拿批条。  
赵在仁已经连续熬了两个通宵，正盖着外套，双脚搭在办公桌上靠着座椅仰头小睡。  
朴智旻站在他身侧歪了一下头，直接伸脚踹在了赵在仁悬空的膝盖处，旋转的座椅一下子失去了平衡，顿时往后咚的一声撞在了后面的置物架上。  
稀里哗啦的落了一地资料，赵在仁怒气冲冲的从挥着手从一堆纷飞的文件里站起来，先是眯眼看了一下朴智旻后又恶狠狠的盯住了郑号锡。  
他二话不说的卡住了郑号锡的脖颈，对着他的头发又搓又敲，“胆子肥了啊你。”  
先前郑号锡被田柾国弄出的伤口根本就没有好过，这下更是雪上加霜，面色苍白，冷汗直冒，拼命的拍着赵在仁的胳膊求放过。  
好在朴智旻还有那么一丝丝仅存的良心，看够了好戏之后才怯怯的开了口，“赵、赵队，别打了，前辈还受着伤呢。”  
赵在仁一听连忙放开了手，郑号锡都快出气多进气少了，赶忙被赵在仁拎在椅子上坐下，“你这怎么回事儿？”  
“我们去雾山查案……结果被人给袭击了……”朴智旻声音越说越小，像是怕极了。  
郑号锡还在一旁咳嗽，赵在仁伸手给他顺了顺气，眉峰拧的更死了，“雾山？查案？袭击？雾山的案子不是已经结了吗？还查什么？”  
“结了？！”郑号锡好不容易缓过来，就听到这么一句话，连忙追问起来，“什么时候结的？”  
郑号锡看向朴智旻，朴智旻也是难得的一脸茫然。  
“我不是派了个同事去给你们送硬盘吗？他回来之后聊天说起的。”赵在仁被他手头上的案子忙晕了，此刻一说也觉得有些不对，“那同事说，金万奎的案子是以自杀结案的。”  
“自杀结案？！”郑号锡猛地从座椅上站了起来，“这怎么可能是自杀呢？明明崔英河和金万奎的食指在警察的眼皮底下被换掉了，这怎么可能是一起简单的自杀案件？”  
赵在仁比了个暂停的手势，他猜测郑号锡和朴智旻在追查一些东西，但具体在查什么他一概不知。  
之前给郑号锡和朴智旻送监控录像也并没有做详细的过问，虽然他不知道前因后果，但从郑号锡短短的几句话中也不难推测出有人不想郑号锡和朴智旻继续查下去了。  
“你们究竟在做什么？”赵在仁问的很小声，科室里没有外出的同事基本都在小憩，而且他们三个经常凑在一起，这会儿就算显得有些神神秘秘倒也没什么人会特别在意。  
赵在仁为人耿直，从不会抢功夺利，而且在队里对队员都是一视同仁，就连带着背景的郑号锡也是一样。  
赵在仁是郑号锡少有的真心实意佩服的好警察，有时候看着赵在仁郑号锡真的没少私下唾弃自己。  
朴智旻低着头悄悄瞥了一眼郑号锡，随即垂眸，果不其然听着郑号锡把事情对着赵在仁全盘托出，仅仅隐去了一些田柾国可能会和他有所联系的细节。  
“也就是说这是一起连环的凶杀案？其中一点证据是崔英河与金万奎的手指被这个叫做田柾国的凶手做了交换，而你在雾山勘察现场的时候，被田柾国袭击，最后还被他套上了这个定时炸弹？！”赵在仁办案多年，也难免惊骇的多看了几眼郑号锡手上的计时器，他强定心神，努力将思维回拢到案件上，他将之前那个短暂的推测说了出来，“我派去的同事一来一回不过一天半的时间，法医科的报告可能刚出，所有的疑点便一概不做追究就被定性为自杀结案了，”他伸出一根手指指了指天花板，“也就是说，上面有人不想你们继续查下去了。”  
朴智旻缓缓的开口，“这就更证明了号锡哥想的是对的，崔英河，金万奎之间一定有不可告人的联系，而且他们都是被同一个凶手出于不知名的理由给杀害的。”  
他故意将自己的推测说成是郑号锡的推测，一是要把破案的功劳推到郑号锡身上，二是要避免引起赵在仁的怀疑。  
赵在仁神色凝重，长长的吐了一口气，他需要一些时间来消化今天听到的事情，只好先换了话题，“所以，你们这次回来是发现了什么吗？”  
郑号锡摇摇头，“想请赵队批准我们查一个人的户籍资料，名字是闵玧其，是个心理催眠师。”  
“闵玧其？！”赵在仁重重沉声重复了一句，朴智旻敏锐的察觉到赵在仁彻底变了脸色，他抿了抿春细声细气的问，“怎么了？前辈，您认识这个人？”  
“我当然认识了。”赵在仁咬牙切齿，“我亲手把他抓回来的，我能不认识吗？！”  
“他犯了什么事？”郑号锡一怔，又听赵在仁嫌恶的说，“他利用语言做心理诱导，教唆杀人。”  
赵在仁想起什么似的猛地站起身，然后快速的蹲下在刚才那堆翻飞的资料里寻找着什么，“这是闵玧其开设心理诊所后，一直以来的记录的病人资料，我在上面还看到了一个熟悉的人名。”  
赵在仁指着其中一个名字，“之前我一直以为只是巧合，今天你们来说起这些事情，我才……”  
朴智旻与郑号锡同时看过去，郑号锡惊得连连后退，倒是朴智旻从赵在仁手中拿过了资料，仔细的确认着。  
宋恩花。  
这是杀害崔英河的凶手。  
一时之间，原本清晰明了的脉络再次模糊起来，所有理清的线索顿时又乱成了一团。  
田柾国和闵玧其。  
他们相互之间认识？在合作？又或者是偶然？是巧合？还是计划？  
他从一开始就在被田柾国牵着往前走，那么要去见闵玧其也是田柾国安排好的吗？  
这又怎么可能？  
田柾国如何能掌握他的思维，看清他所有的行动，预料到一切即将发生的事情？  
还是说田柾国就是如此神通广大，能让所有的人都成为他棋盘上的棋子，要落在哪里，要去往哪里，都已经被他一手摆好。  
一个接着一个问题在朴智旻的脑海中飞速的旋转着，仿佛无形之中捕捉到了什么却又什么都没有留下痕迹。  
朴智旻第一次对自己产生了些许的怀疑，面对着这样的第一个人，他真的能赢吗？  
田柾国的最终目标如果真的是他，他能够逃脱吗？  
可同时他也察觉到了，内心深处涌起的更多的兴奋，让他颤栗，让他几乎无法控制自己。  
朴智旻舔了舔唇，他的声音都有些隐隐的发抖，但他不能被赵在仁看出任何的端倪，他强忍着自己翻涌的心绪，死死的掐住自己的手指，“前辈，我们能去见见闵玧其吗？”  
赵在仁比朴智旻想的还要犹豫，自从他从郑号锡那里得知了事情的一部分内容之后就一直没有放松过眉头，“我个人并不建议你们会面，他这个人诡辩之极，很会胡言乱语干扰人心。”  
他想起抓捕闵玧其时对方的说的那些话，“我想请问这位警官，你保护受害人的警察到底是正义的伙伴还是仅仅是为了自我满足？你所坚持的就一定是正确的吗？”  
赵在仁用力甩了甩头，“闵玧其这个人，很危险。”  
郑号锡一向比较胆小，这次倒是半点感觉都没有，他看着赵在仁在心里无声的说，“那是因为你不认识田柾国。”  
朴智旻想要见谁，那就必须是要见到的，他思索了一会儿调整好了自己的心绪，像是个初出茅庐的新人一样一脸坚定的对着赵在仁比了个加油的姿势，“可这案子我们既然开始查了，就不想这样半途而废。”  
郑号锡在一边又不能扯唇角翻白眼，只好这样听着朴智旻胡扯，“哪怕上面不许我们查，我也想知道真相是什么，让死去的受害人彻底瞑目。”  
反观赵在仁倒是一副有此同感的表情，显然是被朴智旻给打动了，他拍了拍朴智旻的肩膀，“一切的真相都是来之不易的，我也会在我的能力范围之内尽可能的帮助你们。”  
赵在仁很快的就给他们特批了可以在审讯室约谈闵玧其的条子，还派车送他们去了远郊的看守所。  
少见的，闵玧其是被四名看守一起押解过来的，更少见的，他还被套着一个宽松的黑色面罩，遮去了他与外人交流的一切来源，待他被铐牢坐下之后面罩才被看守拿开。  
闵玧其很瘦，面颊微微向内凹陷，头发有些凌乱，显得人稍稍有些颓废。  
但唇角下勾，眼神冷漠，视线撇过来的时候像是开了刃的刀，能一寸寸的将人切碎。  
郑号锡如临大敌，而朴智旻则兴致勃勃。  
闵玧其看了他们一会儿，确定了什么似的再也没有分一个眼神给郑号锡。  
他发出一个冷笑的气音，仿佛真的很迷惑似的微微歪了歪头，“被封住的记忆到底是什么，你，不好奇吗？”  
闵玧其面上气定神闲，音调阴冷一字一顿，“朴、智、旻。”

Chapter.11  
任谁都知道一旦被心理催眠师掌握了话题的节奏，便只能任其宰割。  
但闵玧其的话一出，郑号锡仍是忍不住心下一惊，慌忙去看旁边坐着的朴智旻。  
他神色紧张明显已经半只脚踏进了闵玧其的圈套里，而一边的朴智旻却是连一丝表情上的动摇都没有，反口便问，“你认识田柾国？”  
他的问题既是反击，仿佛是硝烟弥漫的战场，谁的问题能让对方不得不答谁就赢得了这场战争的指挥权。  
闵玧其挑了下眉毛，也完全没有郑号锡想象中的惊慌，他从容不迫，“难道你不认识？”  
朴智旻笑了一下，“我认不认识你不是心知肚明？”  
两个人不甘示弱，旁敲侧击的都试图从简短的问句中得到自己想要的答案。  
郑号锡坐在一边恍然觉得这有些神仙谈话，凡人禁言的感觉。  
两个人只攻不退，到了最后也只能沉默相对，谁也不肯再次开口。  
墙上的挂着的电子钟表上时间一分一秒的走过去，郑号锡有点坐不住了，毕竟他手腕上还绑着个定时炸弹，性命攸关。  
他直了直背后，抬手掩唇轻咳了一声，“那个……”  
他刚说了两个字，就引得闵玧其和朴智旻同时转头看他，两道目光均是混着冰风霜雪，刺的郑号锡一颤，后半句直接卡在了喉间再也吐不出来了。  
闵玧其盯着郑号锡看了一会儿，忽的眯了眯眼睛，视线在他抬起的手腕处停留了一会儿，忽而开口问到，“带烟了吗？”  
郑号锡瞄了一眼朴智旻，见他没有开口，才微微点了点头，“带是带了，可这不是禁烟吗？”  
闵玧其的视线又转回了朴智旻的身上，“求人办事，总要支付点报酬吧？”  
朴智旻直接伸手从郑号锡的外套口袋里摸出了烟盒，抛在了闵玧其的眼前，言语上依旧是不肯退让，“付了报酬的事情又怎么能说是‘求’呢？不过是各取所需罢了。”  
闵玧其一动，手上带着的金属手铐便发出一声轻响，他抽出一支烟夹在手指间，另一只手对着郑号锡摊开，“再借个火啊。”  
郑号锡连忙从另外一边的口袋里摸出了打火机放在闵玧其的手心里，闵玧其手指修长，骨节分明，金属的打火机在他手里好看的转了个圈。  
啪。  
点燃时发出的声音紧接着在郑号锡耳边响了起来，淡蓝色的火焰马上跃入他的眼底。  
闵玧其不点烟，倒是拿着打火机把玩起来，那打火机是个牌子货，是郑号锡生日的时候得到的礼物，价值不菲。  
防风，火焰低温且稳定，经久不灭。  
现在在闵玧其的指节翻转间化为了一条不断闪光的蓝色线条。  
郑号锡看了一会儿，便觉得移不开眼睛。  
他看着火焰从点变为线，又从线变为点，从一个分为两个，又从两个合为一个。  
郑号锡眼花缭乱，脑内一阵阵停不下的眩晕，他抬手想揉揉眼睛，却连一丝的力气都没有了。  
随后随着金属火机盒盖的清脆响声，郑号锡的脑袋也咚的一声栽倒在了眼前的白色桌面上。  
朴智旻神色未变，他知道这是闵玧其的使用火焰催眠的结果。  
闵玧其也并不惊讶于朴智旻的面不改色，唯有一点是郑号锡进入状态之快真的是他从职以来见过最快的一位。  
这时闵玧其才点燃了手间的烟，他吐了一口气，断断续续的烟雾无法遮掩他的笑意。  
此刻的他与朴智旻倒是站成了同一战线，揶揄着，“你这位同事还真是‘心思单纯’啊。”  
朴智旻赞同的点点头，“确实如此。”他隔着烟雾看向闵玧其，“但我不知道你为什么要帮我，又或者你是在帮田柾国？”  
闵玧其又吐了一口烟，让一切变得更加看不真切，他的声音不知是不是因为吸烟的缘故而变得有些嘶哑和模糊，“谁知道呢。”  
朴智旻听了他这漫不经心的回答，倒也没觉得意外，毕竟他已经知道从闵玧其这里是套不到他想要的答案的。  
于是，朴智旻只好把话题转到了郑号锡的身上，“他什么时候会醒？”  
闵玧其的一支烟已经烧到了尽头，余下一点红星，他把烟头摁灭在桌面上，舒畅的吐了最后一口烟雾。  
墙上的电子时钟显示着分与秒齐齐变为了四个零，这代表着与此同时会面的时间也结束了。  
闵玧其起身离开前只留下一句，“自然是该醒的时候。”  
四名看守鱼贯而入，似乎是生怕中途出现什么变故，马上着手要为闵玧其套上那个黑色的面罩。  
朴智旻紧跟了一句，“总之这次，是我欠你一个人情。”  
四名看守因为他的这句话，明显的神色紧张了起来，而闵玧其却连步调都没有任何一丝的停顿，很快的消失在了来时的入口处。  
郑号锡这不知是陷入了昏睡还是昏迷，朴智旻不可能继续放他在这间审讯室里，跟看守所的人打了个招呼，叫他们找了两个小警员一起帮忙把郑号锡架上了车，一起护送回了总局。  
结果脚刚在停车场里落了地，远远的就见赵在仁一路冲了过来，“快，你们两个跟我来一趟！”  
能让赵在仁这么着急肯定是又发现了什么新的线索，朴智旻是挺想马上跟他走的，可他旁边还有个尚未清醒的郑号锡。在赵在仁眼前他当然不能一走了之，只好面目难色的用眼神在两个人之前徘徊。赵在仁似乎很赶时间，嘱咐跟他们一起来的两位警员先把郑号锡送到他搜查一科那间很少有人使用的杂物休息室里去，然后便匆匆带着朴智旻走了。  
赵在仁一路拖着朴智旻往档案室的方向奔，朴智旻顾忌着他的人设，到了之后还演了好一会儿的上气不接下气。  
赵在仁把他按在一边的椅子上坐下，然后自己去做了借阅登记，不过多时朴智旻就见他抱着一叠资料回来了。  
“我等下还有个会议要参加，所以只能先把我的发现告诉你，等号锡醒了你再转告他。”赵在仁神情严肃，“一定要记牢了，知道吗？怕是以后再想看这些资料连我的权限都不够了。”  
在不知两人合作关系的赵在仁眼中，查案的主力是郑号锡，而朴智旻不过是对方的助手。  
朴智旻心里明白于是面上连忙乖巧的点点头，心里却不在意的撇撇嘴。  
赵在仁带来的是一叠打印的资料，朴智旻略略看了几眼便明白了，现在警局资料都是内部联网，自普及以来所有的案件记录都会录入电脑。  
赵在仁手上的这份正是金万奎的尸检报告，如果真的按照推测的那样是上面不许他们继续查下去的话，那么确如赵在仁所说，不久后这份文件肯定会被提高查看权限。  
朴智旻阅读的速度明显要快上很多，赵在仁还在一边讲解疑点，他已经开始在脑中还原现场了。  
尸检报告中最有力能够证明金万奎是自杀的一点是，金万奎是头颅损伤导致的脑内出血死亡，而且不是钝器重击，而是倒地后撞到了石块。  
可是……  
朴智旻皱了皱眉，他是在接到电话之后第一个抵达雾山现场勘察的警员，当时金万奎明明是趴在湿地上的，报告中的致命损伤却是后脑。  
那么，田柾国为什么要把人翻过来？  
就为了在金万奎的裤子口袋里塞一张字条吗？  
还有断指的切口……  
朴智旻看着赵在仁的手指点上了那两幅对比图，“断指的切口，作为了自杀的佐证。”  
朴智旻顺着看过去，还看到了釜山的法医科在尸检报告上写了手指不全，食指失踪这样的记录。  
无怪乎如此，因为朴智旻收到了手指，所以法医科只能调查切口。  
而且那是他叫郑号锡私下送去化验检查的东西，自然是无人知道崔英河与金万奎手指调换的事情。  
赵在仁正在对着‘新人警员’朴智旻灌输切口断面的知识，但朴智旻又怎么会看不出来。  
金万奎被切断的那根手指，从他本人的方向去看，切口的断面是本人左手持刀，从右向左的斜切。略带一些右高左低。  
而若是有凶手持刀，从他本人同样的方向去看，那么切口的断面应该是与之相反。  
“那么他为什么要自己切下自己的手指啊？”朴智旻眨了眨眼睛，问的懵懂又天真。  
赵在仁叹了一口气，指向另外一份文件，“你们离开之后我又查了一次闵玧其的就诊记录，然后在上面发现了金万奎的名字，一个心理有问题的人做出什么都不奇怪吧。”  
朴智旻皱眉，“釜山那边的人怎么会知道他心理有问题？他们又不知道首尔这边抓了闵玧其，这不是一个很大的疑点吗？”  
赵在仁又翻了几页，“他们在金万奎的家里搜到了强安定类的药物。”他把桌面上散乱的资料整理好，俯在朴智旻耳边，悄声说道，“最重要的一点，你要告诉号锡，崔英河被调换的那根属于金万奎的食指已经被人处理掉了，原本看守停尸间的警员拿到了调令，但未前往报道，现下可以说是处于失踪状态。”  
赵在仁起身看了一下手表，“好了，我要说的就这么多，你快回去看看号锡吧，我现在要去开会了。”  
朴智旻点头，看着赵在仁在一边的碎纸机旁按照规定毁掉了手头上的资料。  
他别开眼，慢步往搜查一科的方向走过去，越想越觉得田柾国实在是厉害。  
崔英河的他杀和金万奎的自杀，两桩案子从表面上看起来都是有理有据，无懈可击，可又都是百般漏洞，正等着他一脚踩下。  
搜查一科的科室依旧是忙忙碌碌，人人脚下冒火的乱成一团，而那间休息室前却是冷冷清清，门可罗雀。  
朴智旻推门进去，正赶上郑号锡挣扎着坐起来，他大口的呼吸，额前全是汗水，还待着刚从令人惊惧的回忆之中挣脱出来面对现实的迷茫。  
郑号锡缓了好久，才渐渐在朴智旻的身上找到了焦距。  
他们一路从釜山到首尔到见过闵玧其，已经浪费了太多的时间，他手腕上的计时器只剩下了十个小时。  
饶是朴智旻也有些紧张起来了，他抓住郑号锡的肩膀，急声问道，“怎么样？想起什么了？有停下这东西的线索吗？”  
郑号锡摇头，他拂开朴智旻的手臂，“田柾国，让我带一句话给你……”  
雾山上背对着月光的少年，声音好听的潺潺的溪流，然而雾气弥漫，被扼住了咽喉又掷在地上的郑号锡只觉得眼前一片模糊血色。  
恍然间听见那溪流滑过了耳边，撞击着他的耳膜，“去告诉他，就说……”  
郑号锡重复着田柾国的话，“就说……”  
他说完抬眼去看朴智旻，只见朴智旻面色苍白的退了几步，眼神死死的盯着他手上的腕表。  
那黑色计时器上的数字不知道什么时候停了，赫然终止在十点十三分。  
朴智旻呼吸急促，红色的四个数字在他的眼前无限的放大，像是他的血一般，他慌乱的挥手打倒一旁金属的置物架。  
杂物轰然落地的声音已经传不进他的耳朵，他整个人在郑号锡惊诧的神情中倒了下去，他的耳边全是回音般的一首由童声唱出的生日歌。  
他闭上眼睛，眼前是一片斑驳的灰色墙面，带着粉色兔子面具的小孩子又是嬉笑又是拍手，最后带着五彩斑斓的光影猛地凑到了他的眼前。  
糯糯的，可爱的，破碎的，凋零的，不断地重复着田柾国要郑号锡传达的那句话。  
朴智旻被这诡异且又浪漫的语句扼住了咽喉。  
“智旻，生日快乐。”

 

Chapter.12  
朴智旻觉得这是一个冗长又不会完结的梦境。  
他置身其中，做一个旁观者，做一个感受者，却并不是一个控制者。  
那停在十点十三分的腕表，这1013的数字就是解开他记忆封印的关键词。  
他知道，这或许就是他遗失的记忆，但显然，这记忆并不美好。  
充斥着裂痕的墙壁上满是枯黄色的脏印，抬眼便能看到墙角的地方正在结网的蜘蛛，破碎的玻璃窗外是石灰色的天空。  
密布的云彩没有任何一丝透光的缝隙，带着兔子面具的小孩子唱完了歌，便歪头凑得更近了一些，“智旻，吹蜡烛啊。”  
兔子面具断了一个耳朵，上面的彩绘差不多已经掉干净了，还沾着些红铜色的污迹，眼睛的地方只有两个圆形的小孔，漆黑一片。  
朴智旻迷茫的眨了眨眼睛，低头终于在地上找到了那孩子口中所说的蛋糕。  
是画在地上的画。  
用能划出白线的滑石子画的。  
一共画了十三支蜡烛，虽然简单，但线条流畅，烛火上甚至带着一丝代表着跃动的光影。  
他吸气，均匀的吐出的气息柔柔的依次从蜡烛上扫过。  
他看到那孩子随着他的吐气伸手一点点把蜡烛上的火焰抹去了，完美配合着熄灭这个流程。  
还未等到他们为这个简单的庆生仪式的完成而感到开心的时候，不远处那破旧的掉了清漆的烂木板门便被人从外一脚给踢倒了。  
这一声巨响惹得两人迅速的抬起头，那带着面具的小孩子好似早已猜到是谁一般，快速的一个转身藏在了朴智旻的身后。  
来的人一共有三个，都是如同他一样半大的孩子，其中两位朴智旻并不陌生。  
他亲眼见过他们成年后死去的样貌，一个是挖了左眼死在浴缸里的崔英河，一个是切了食指死在雾山上的金万奎。  
这种体验着实有些新鲜，旁观这些‘记忆’时朴智旻并不觉得恐惧，但他也能切身体会到‘此时’的他很是紧张。  
他张开双臂，向前走了一步挡在那三个人的面前，把那带着兔子面具的小孩子完完全全的护在身后。  
“朴智旻，你不要多管闲事。”金万奎毫不客气的推了朴智旻的手臂一把，伸手就往他身后猛地抓了过去，试图去揪那小孩子，嘴巴里还念叨个不休，“田柾国，你别像个缩头乌龟一样只会躲，给我过来！”  
朴智旻皱眉，他早前便猜测这个带着兔子面具的小孩子会不会田柾国，没想到还真的是。  
但他没猜到的是，他们小时候看起来关系似乎还算是不错？  
那田柾国要杀他的动机又会是什么？  
朴智旻心中起了些许的波澜，但他的记忆到此还没有结束的迹象，他被稍微强壮一些的金万奎一把推开狠狠的跌在了地上。  
崔英河趁机上前双手轻易的便绞住了田柾国的胳膊，这时候的田柾国又瘦又小，哪怕是如此激烈的挣扎在崔英河的眼里也不过是如同蚂蚁捍树一般。  
金万奎拦着朴智旻不许他上前救人，另外那个朴智旻不认识的人伸手便打飞了田柾国带着的兔子面具。  
朴智旻还未看清田柾国的模样，只见那人又快又狠的一拳打偏了田柾国的脸。  
但他能清晰的看见田柾国的耳边被那人刮出了一条细长的伤口，此刻正滴滴答答往下淌血，很快的在脚下粘稠的聚成了一团刺目的红。  
朴智旻一惊去看那人的手，原来那人握拳的指缝中间藏着一块细薄的铁片，现在被他随手抛在一边发出一声金属的脆响。  
朴智旻能感受到他胸腔里那激荡不休的愤怒，滚滚的怒气破口而出，“高昌秀——！”  
继而跟挡着他的金万奎扭打在了一起，崔英河显然也没想到会见血，钳制着田柾国的力量不由得松了一些，他紧张的吞咽起来，哆哆嗦嗦的，“昌、昌秀，没必要搞成这样吧……”  
高昌秀面无表情，狭长的眼眸的扫过田柾国与朴智旻，细细的哼了一声，“别打了，我们走。”  
崔英河赶忙上前帮金万奎将他与纠缠在一起的朴智旻分开，然后跟着高昌秀离开了。  
没有闭合的门扉之外什么都看不到，黑漆漆的像个巨大的旋涡，整个回忆之中的画面又暗了几分，原本窗外那泛着灰色的天空此刻也完全变成了墨一般的颜色。  
田柾国的伤口一直在流血，但他对自己的伤口不管不顾，毫无痛觉般的背对着朴智旻蹲在地上，扯着衣袖不停的去擦沾着血的地面。  
朴智旻走过去的时候，不知怎么的那兔子面具又戴回了田柾国的脸上，血液顺着他下颌线不停的往下滴落。  
“智旻，蛋糕脏了。”  
他即伤心又难过，声音像是飞溅的碎片，一下下的接连扎进朴智旻的心里。  
“智旻，对不起。”  
整个空间已经完全被吞噬成了黑色，在这暗色的中央，莹莹微光之下朴智旻能见的只有那时的他将田柾国揽在怀抱之中，轻柔而缓慢的抚摸着他的后背。  
朴智旻缓缓的睁开眼睛，眼前由黑转白，过亮的白炽灯让他抬起手臂遮住了眼睛，手背上纱布的粗糙感和塑料管的冰凉感让他不必去猜也知道自己现在身在医院。  
他暗自咂咂舌，弹了一声轻响，最近这都叫什么事啊，来来回回进出医院的次数比回家的次数都多。  
病房里静悄悄的，他昏厥之前是跟郑号锡待在一起，肯定是对方送他过来的。  
他还算了解郑号锡的为人，现在不在这里等着他醒过来，那八成是又出什么事情了。  
他皱眉，翻身做了起来，嫌烦的扯了手上的针头，细长的血流顺着他的手指滴滴答答的落到了地上。  
朴智旻眯着眼睛看了一会儿，又想起了那团灰黑地面上永远也擦不净的血。  
他的思维有些乱，但还没能理清个头绪病房的门就被人给拉开了，郑号锡显然刚从外面回来，大衣上还沾着冷风的味道。  
朴智旻看了他一眼，黑色的计时器已经摘掉了，已经停掉的腕表当然很容易取下。  
郑号锡看到他醒了，愣了片刻神色复杂的站在原地，反手带上了病房门但不进也不退。  
朴智旻甩了一下手上的血珠，挑了一下眉，“怎么了？”  
郑号锡的五官都皱在一起了，不管是去过多少现场，看过多少死者，他依旧不习惯，连忙帮朴智旻从远处的桌上抽了纸巾塞过去，“按住，按住。”  
“你已经昏迷三天了。”郑号锡拖了张凳子过来坐下，朴智旻表示知道了的点点头，“这期间出什么事情了吗？”  
郑号锡不是个能憋得住话的人，更何况对着朴智旻他也没什么好憋的，“我们被调回总局了，但被中止了一切搜查权限，要我们停职反省，外加万字检讨。”  
朴智旻专心致志的盯着手上的白色纸巾，看着它从内向外一点点晕出绯红的颜色，“检讨什么？不该查案？而且连你这样的背景，他们也敢停你的职？”  
不说还好，一问就换来郑号锡一个仰天长叹，他伸长的腿脚十分疲惫的靠着椅背，“别提了，让我们中止调查的就是郑局长，他把我叫回家去好一顿骂，说我不务正业净揪着些鸡毛蒜皮的事情不放，永远也比不上我那两个哥哥，让我交了检查看看我的态度，再决定要不要让我继续待在搜查一科。”  
本来郑号锡是很不愿意提起家里的事情的，毕竟兄弟相争，他处下风，但现在真的有些破罐子破摔的味道。  
尤其是他被戴上计时器，导致朴智旻陷入昏迷之后，让他深感田柾国真的是个棘手的对手，无力感将他深深的包围，想想之前那些要抓住田柾国的豪言壮语颇有些可笑的感觉。  
朴智旻都无法对付的人，凭他一腔孤勇有什么用？  
所以进门之后他看着朴智旻一脸复杂，内心的挫败实在让他打不起精神。  
“你怕了？”朴智旻的手已经止了血，随手丢了纸团，“不查了？”  
“我这不是怕，”郑号锡收腿坐直了身体，朴智旻这不咸不淡的语气让他难免来了些脾气，“就我们两个人，没有协助，没有权限，田柾国进出警局如过无人之境，你我全在他的计算之内，崔英河和金万奎已死，连线索都断了，还查个什么？！”  
朴智旻抬手按在脖颈上转了几下，许久未动的颈骨咔咔作响，他目光阴沉冰冷，“我还没死呢。”  
“……你……”郑号锡被他的目光刺的一痛，惊的站了起来，他记得朴智旻说过，他推测田柾国是想杀了他的。  
只不过他不知道的是，朴智旻的推测已经得到了确定。  
在朴智旻那捡回的记忆之中，他一步步的走向了伤害田柾国的三人组。  
跟他们凑做一堆，高昌秀狭长的眼睛里满是居心叵测的笑意，“辛苦你了啊，智旻，要你天天陪着那个小子演什么兄友弟恭的戏码。”  
他翘着腿坐在一边，单手撑着脸颊，另一只手的指间正转动着一块细长的铁片，“是啊，很辛苦，但不这样，怎么能让他在‘那天’……”  
铁片的边缘有着较深的痕迹，那是刚干涸不久的血液。  
较亮的一面正好朝上，映出他一双霜雪般冰冷的双眸，寒意凌冽，“心甘情愿的……”  
替我去死。

Chapter.13  
这零碎的回忆聊胜于无，起码可以让朴智旻确定一件事情，那就是田柾国真的是冲着他来的。  
只要他一天不死，田柾国就绝不会善罢甘休。  
这可真是太美妙了。  
朴智旻坐在病床上低沉又嘶哑的笑了几声，笑的郑号锡连连后退，“你、你又怎么了？说实话这田柾国实在是太危险了，不抓就不抓吧，别把咱俩都赔进去。”  
朴智旻摇头，“来不及了，你不记得这是一个什么游戏了吗？”  
他的眼神晦涩难懂，但仍是让郑号锡起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，让他恨不能现在就从这间病房里退出去。  
朴智旻根本也不需要回答，他起身，将手中染红的纸巾抛进了垃圾桶。  
虽说他俩被强行休息了，但赵在仁可没有。  
他们约在离医院不远处的一家咖啡馆见面，赵在仁来的很快，但面露难色，神情不安，“我也劝你们不要再继续查下去了。”  
赵在仁伴着话音落座，言辞里的焦灼之象表露无疑，“我听说在釜山帮你们查验过那根食指和金万奎尸身的法医都被调离了，这件事情，真的不能再深入了。”  
朴智旻挑眉，仿佛赵在仁的反应在他的意料之中。  
而郑号锡显得十分惊诧，因为他原以为赵在仁会叫他们克服万难的继续查下去。  
许是他的目光里包含的意思太过显而易见，这让赵在仁露出了一丝苦涩的神情，“我也有家庭，女儿才刚上小学……你们听我一句劝，别再查了。”  
“我不继续，田柾国也不会放过我，被动等死，不是我的性格。”  
赵在仁还不知道朴智旻想起的那些事情，也不太清楚田柾国与朴智旻之间到底发生了什么，更不知道田柾国的真实目的，他还以为朴智旻是怕惹上这样的凶手之后会被报复才会有如此想法。  
他刚想开口劝解一番，只见朴智旻打了个停的手势，“赵队，我说了，被动等死，不是我的性格。”  
一直以为是懦弱胆小的新人此刻眼神锋利如刀，哪里还有半分过去的影子，“我现在拜托赵队一件事情，最后一次。”  
朴智旻咬重了最后几个音节，像是恳求又像是威胁，逼得赵在仁只能点头应下，“你说吧。”  
“拜托前辈，帮我查一个人。”朴智旻用手指在桌面上将三个字慢慢写了一次，“高昌秀，年纪应该和我差不多大，应该会是孤儿院出身……眼睛……”  
“等下，你说高昌秀？！”赵在仁有些激动的抓住了朴智旻的手腕晃了几下，随即便被朴智旻很轻易的挣脱了，他有些神色不悦的转着手腕，“是，高昌秀，怎么了？”  
赵在仁神色有些抱歉，不知为何这次再见朴智旻，心中总是残留着一丝莫名惧怕的感觉，他紧张的吞咽了一下，“是不是眼睛有些细长，人看起来十分的阴郁，不好相处的样子？”  
朴智旻立刻点头，“赵队在哪里见过这个人？”  
“今早。”赵在仁忽的觉得身上冷汗津津，“警局门口，他说有人要杀他，嚷嚷的要求警察贴身保护……”  
郑号锡连忙追问，“然后呢？人呢？扣下了？”  
赵在仁皱眉，“当值的警员以为他是来闹事的，就把他给赶走了。”他伸手拿出手机，按下了一串号码，“但不管来人是谁，最后怎样解决，都一定会有报案人的记录留下。”  
说话间电话便通了，以赵在仁的身份和职位，问个报案人的信息还是易如反掌的。  
随着赵在仁在餐巾纸上的书写，高昌秀的简易资料就到了朴智旻的眼前。  
郑号锡喃喃低语，“果不其然又是无父无母，没有工作，异常简单的社会关系。”  
朴智旻收好那张纸巾，与赵在仁道别，“赵队，一直以来，都谢谢你了。”  
赵在仁在两人走后怔愣了很久才走出了咖啡馆，他站在路边静静的点了一支烟，最后恼火的摔下半支，狠狠的踩灭了。  
明知有人或许即将遇害却不能加以保护，明知有案件发生却不能彻查，这实在是让他觉得窝囊。  
因为还要在导航里输入地址的关系，郑号锡的车一直停在路边没有开动，赵在仁的行动从后视镜里看过去一目了然。  
朴智旻得了空就不忘讥笑郑号锡，“瞧瞧我们这位队长的觉悟，再看看你。”  
郑号锡输入地址的手指顿了顿，直接被朴智旻点燃了怒气，“你说的对啊，你倒是提醒我了，这不能让我升迁的案子我还查什么查，说不定连命都没了。”  
他干脆咔嚓一声按灭了屏幕，“你听着朴智旻，老子，不陪你玩了，你想死你就自己去吧！”  
朴智旻假情假意的叹息，“也是，反正田柾国的目标是我。”  
他打开车门，下了车悠闲的伸了个懒腰，继而回过身，趴在摇下的车窗框上朝着郑号锡神色轻松的挥了挥手，“那前辈，咱们的合作关系就到此为止了。以后，桥归桥，路归路，后会无期了。”  
朴智旻步履轻快，走在蓝天白云的景色里，不知道的还以为他是哪里来的观光客，惬意极了。  
气的郑号锡在车里狠狠的捶了一下方向盘，巨大的鸣笛声没有影响到朴智旻的脚步，反倒是把郑号锡自己吓了一跳。  
他本人被下令反省写检查，赵在仁明言不会再帮忙，朴智旻也跟他分道扬镳，这对郑号锡来说真是十分糟心的一天。  
没想到回家之后还有更糟心的事情，那就是郑局长也在家里，而且是专门等着他回来的，开口第一句便是，“检查写完了吗就出去乱转？你能不能学学你两个哥哥，哪怕就学个三分像，我也烧高香了。”  
郑号锡站的比直，一句话也没有反驳。  
郑局长见他像个锯了嘴的葫芦就更是来气，声音又低了几分，“那个叫朴智旻，怎么没跟你一起回来？今天不是叫你去医院请人过来，连这点小事都做不好，你还有什么用？”  
郑号锡不能说他一气之下把他爸交代给他的事情忘得一干二净，只好找了个借口，“我去医院的时候，他已经退院了，没见到人。”  
“那你还回来干什么？！”郑局长见他就像见到一块扶不上墙的泥巴，嫌烦的挥了挥手，“杵在这里干什么？快去找人，务必要把他带到我眼前。”  
尽管觉得有些奇怪，但郑号锡已经习惯了他爸的态度和听从他爸的吩咐，连忙转身去找朴智旻。  
朴智旻会去哪儿，自然不言而喻，赵在仁写高昌秀地址的时候也没背着他，而且导航里还有输了一半的目的地。  
郑号锡几下敲完了最后个字，认命的松了手刹，一脚油门就往导航上那个红头针的方向开了过去。  
高昌秀住的偏僻极了，还都是上坡下坡的窄路，开的郑号锡十分来气。  
到了差不多的地方，干脆弃车走路，正逢下午三四点钟，太阳最毒，不过一会儿便是满头大汗，到了高昌秀门口的时候，后背都湿了一片。  
可他根本没空去理会，因为高昌秀的家门户大开，玄关的地面几个凌乱的红色血团，在阳光的照耀下让郑号锡感到眼前一阵阵的眩晕。  
他连忙做了几个深呼吸，怕留下脚印破坏现场又没随身携带塑料脚套，郑号锡只好脱了鞋子，小心翼翼的避开血迹朝屋里走去。  
郑号锡神经紧绷，他被下令反省，配枪也自然被收缴，如果在这遇到田柾国，那肯定是必死无疑。  
屋内的血腥味更浓了，已经到了刺鼻的程度，他想退，可耳边忽的出现了纸张翻阅的声音。  
不紧不慢，读速均匀，越来越近，一页接着一页。  
他的心悬到了喉间，感官被无限放大，整个人仿佛又回到了雾山的那一夜，他的身体因为惊吓而出现了僵直。  
连动也动不了半分。  
只能眼睁睁的看着有人从拐角处露出了捧着书本的手，然后是迈动的脚步，再往上则是那人的面孔。  
清气俊秀，眉眼含着一股自然的笑意。  
郑号锡脚下一软，直接坐倒在了原处，他声音都破开了，“朴智旻！你搞什么鬼！”  
“哎呀。”朴智旻状似被他吓了一跳，平静的合上了手中的书本，朝着郑号锡挑了下眉毛，“这不是我的前任合作者，郑号锡郑前辈吗？”  
郑号锡从地上爬起来，他现在全身是汗，十分的不舒服，于是就更加烦躁了，“你少给我阴阳怪气的，这到底是什么情况？！”  
朴智旻以书脊抵唇，眼神在地上的各种血迹上不断游移。  
他的意思很明白，都这么多血了，还不懂是什么情况？  
郑号锡抹了一把脸，甩了甩头，“高昌秀死了？尸体在哪？你怎么没报警？”  
朴智旻用拇指往后比了比，又耸耸肩，“我不就是警？就算在停职中，可那也是警啊。”  
郑号锡懒得管他是不是话里有话，经过朴智旻身边便要往高昌秀尸体的地方走，却又被朴智旻伸手拦了一下，“你确定要看？”  
郑号锡哼气，“我也是警察，有什么好怕的，就算是在停职中。”  
朴智旻干脆的放下手，跟着他往里面走，不出所料的他还要在后面挡着防止郑号锡因为倒退而摔倒。  
里面的高昌秀被粗麻绳子拴住脖子挂在门框上，面颊上一道血痕深可见骨，皮肉翻卷，从侧面看去，甚至能见到内侧的牙齿。  
脖子正面绳子之下是一条长长的伤口，血管组织烂成一团，从脸上与脖子上流下的血液染红了他整个胸膛，滴滴答答的一直往地上淌。  
其中一条胳膊被刮干净了所有的皮肉，正剩下骨架裸露在外。  
血液汇成的小河经过郑号锡的脚边，不断向外奔流。  
朴智旻若有所思，轻声细语，不见恐惧，“不知道田柾国又会给我个什么样子的死法，我好像是比他们都更过分一些的。”  
“你胡说些什么！”郑号锡呵斥他，“你不是厉害的很吗？由着田柾国也把你刮了，刮得比他还干净？！”  
朴智旻忍不住笑了几声，“你还记得我问过你，还记不记得这是个什么游戏？”  
他摊开手中的书本，此时郑号锡才看清这是一本黑色的笔记本。  
眼熟的让他感到心胆俱裂。  
郑号锡此刻真的再也无法镇定，他猛烈的左右转头环顾四周，“他在这里！对不对？！他怎么会知道我们的对话？！而且这笔记本不是你收的好好的吗？怎么会被他找到！”  
这笔记本其中的一页赫然写着问题的答案。  
Hide and Seek.  
捉迷藏。  
是不找到最后一人就绝不会结束的游戏。

 

Chapter.14  
一旦牵扯到田柾国，郑号锡就觉得头大。  
尤其出现这种神鬼莫测的情况，他头就更大了，“所以说，田柾国杀了高昌秀，还留下了笔记本，并且计算好了一切只等你来发现？”  
朴智旻漫不经心的吹了声口哨，“是啊，只等我，浪漫吗？”  
“浪漫个屁啊！”郑号锡这次是真的有些慌了，因为田柾国的无孔不入，他紧张的抓住朴智旻的小臂将他往外扯，“我们不能留在这里，万一田柾国又忽然回来了怎么办？”  
“怎么会呢？”朴智旻口里说着反驳的话，但行为上倒也没阻止郑号锡带着他往外走，“田柾国的目的已经达成了，怎么还会再回来？”  
“不怕一万只怕万一，谁知道田柾国那个变态到底在想什么？”郑号锡带着朴智旻出了门，急慌慌的把人给塞进了副驾，自己转身也很快的坐进了驾驶席，到了这个时候他才觉得安心了一些，稍稍的松了一口气，“你刚刚说什么？什么目的达成了？”  
朴智旻扬了扬手中的笔记本，“他是来给我送这个的，既然我已经拿到了东西，他怎么还会再回来？”  
“不对，不对。”郑号锡皱眉摆了摆手，“我们先不说别的，他怎么能确定你拿到这东西了？”  
“因为他，”朴智旻的手指拂过笔记本的封面，语气不可捉摸的半是感叹，“无所不能啊。”  
听完朴智旻的话，郑号锡张了张口，他想反驳却又不知道要说些什么。  
因为从某些方面来说，朴智旻的话是完全没错的。  
能够随意出入警局，在无人发现的情况下自由的调换金万奎和崔英河的手指，跟踪他去雾山给他带上计时器，指引他们去找闵玧其，迫使朴智旻想起过去的记忆。  
一步一步，全然都在田柾国的掌握之中。  
就算今天朴智旻拿不到这本笔记，田柾国也会想别的办法把东西送到他的手上吧？  
车外的一声尖叫打断了郑号锡的思考，也让他突的打了个颤。  
应是有人发现了高昌秀的尸体。  
时间已经临近傍晚，夕阳将大地笼成一片血色，不过多时警车鸣笛的声响便由远及近的传递过来。  
以往熟悉的笛声再也没有了让人安心的力量，反而像这天色一般一点点的将人心坠到无边的黑暗之中。  
郑号锡发动了车子，准备在警察抵达之前先离开，却被朴智旻压住了准备拉起手扎的手腕。  
在残留的绯红与灰色的过渡中他迷惑的看向朴智旻，而朴智旻一向百般无聊的神色中居然泛起了一起有趣的波澜，衬的他一双眼瞳熠熠生辉。  
他的声音在这个密闭的空间里轻轻响起，却像是投进了平静的湖面不断的在郑号锡的头脑中激荡起层层褶皱。  
“你说……会不会……”朴智旻如猫一般轻轻舔舐了一下上唇，“田柾国，也像我们一样，是一名警员？”  
郑号锡被他的想法骇住，猛地抬起头看着车窗外熟识或不熟识的同事穿着警服一个接着一个快速的进入现场，他十分紧张的吞咽了一下，“你……什么意思？”  
警笛不断闪烁着的红蓝光线纷纷扑打在两个人的面孔上，朴智旻浮起的笑容在此刻显得有些诡异而扭曲，“按照我说推测过的田柾国就在我们身边，现在想想，当他是一名警员，一切才能顺理成章的成功不是吗？”  
朴智旻比划了一下他们和现场勘探人员的距离，“有时候或许就是因为我们靠的太近，反而看不清楚。”  
他为田柾国设想过很多种职业，而每一种都不可能做到毫无破绽。  
直到今天，坐在车里看着警察进入现场他才忽然发觉，原来他下意识的首先排除了自己的职业。  
他伸手在车窗上点了点，“或许田柾国就混在这些人之中，他们一起进入现场，一起勘察，他有许多的机会可以毁去对自己不利的证据，对吧？”  
一直困扰在眼前的谜题像是被狂风过境般的瞬间碾碎。  
郑号锡若有所思的点点头，“操作上也许会有些困难，但并不是不可能，如果按照你说的这么想的话，确实如此。如果田柾国是警员的话，不管是出去警局还是停尸间又或者是了解我们的进展都会易如反掌。而且……”郑号锡摸了摸裤子的口袋拿出了烟盒，对着朴智旻示意暂停一下，他掐着烟的手指都紧张的有些痉挛，“恐怕他并不是一位普通的警员，职位不低，这么一说甚至连我们被迫停职反省都有了解释。”  
当要拘捕的是敌人，有了目标之后一切都会变得十分简单，可当要拘捕的是同僚甚至是上级，那么有了目标之后反而会更加的束手束脚。  
烟雾瞬间在车厢内弥漫开来，尽管郑号锡按下了车窗，但依旧觉得眼前迷迷蒙蒙的。  
哪里有什么破解谜题之后恍然大悟的敞亮，全是一团乱麻理不出个头绪的漆黑未来。  
郑号锡甩了甩头，弹了一下烟灰，“算了，先不想这个了，我老爸说要见你。”  
朴智旻不太喜欢烟味，侧着身体离郑号锡很远，半个身体都趴在车窗上，脑袋干脆压着胳膊整个露在了外面，他倒是不怕被警察发现，直勾勾的看向案发现场，听了郑号锡的话也不转头，“见我？做什么？单纯好奇和他儿子一起被停职的是谁？”  
“我怎么会知道他的想法，如果我能知道，”郑号锡碾灭了烟蒂，“我还会混成这样吗？”  
“连为什么见我都不知道可不行啊，”朴智旻推开了车门，他朝着郑号锡摆摆手算作告别，“我可不能跟你去见心怀不轨的陌生叔叔。”  
“什么心怀不轨，朴智旻你别乱用词行不行啊？喂！你又要去哪儿啊？！”郑号锡从车窗探出半个身体，后半句焦急的怒吼得到的依旧是朴智旻不停的背影和一个潇洒的挥手。  
朴智旻要去的地方是赵在仁的办公室，虽说赵在仁已经明言不会参与此案了，但再次厚着脸皮找他帮一个小忙相信对方也不会拒绝。  
他虽然得出了田柾国也许是警察的推论，但与此同时他也需要更多的证据来佐证他的推论。  
而在他所知的状况之中，唯一和田柾国有所联系的，还活着的人，除了他自己那就只剩下在看守所里的闵玧其了。  
想见闵玧其，就必须有赵在仁的帮忙。  
而深夜十分的看守所里则响起了不合时宜的口哨声。  
断断续续的听不出音调。  
伴着手指划过金属的轻微声响慢慢靠近了被单独关在一处的闵玧其。  
闵玧其自从被关进来的那天起，就没有真正的休息过，他依着墙壁坐在一隅，在声音在他眼前停止的时候便睁开了眼睛。  
墙壁上的气窗透着束干净透明的月光，闵玧其很容易看清眼前站着一位年轻的男性，对方带着巨大的兜帽，只露出好看的唇与光洁的下颌。  
“谁？”  
闵玧其没有因为这深夜之中的古怪场景漏出任何的怯意，连问话也用的是气音，懒洋洋的漫不经心，似乎并没有真正的好奇来的到底是什么人。  
“怎么连我都不认识呢？闵医生。”那人伸手往后摘掉了特意压低的渔夫帽，露出一张眉清目秀的脸孔。  
他穿着一件深蓝色的运动外套，整个人俯趴在眼前的栏杆上面，手臂穿过缝隙不断的左挥右摆，弯着唇角兴高采烈的在这个十分不恰的场合与闵玧其亲切的打招呼，“好久不见呀。”  
闵玧其扫了他一眼，继而彻底闭上了眼睛，仿佛是困倦不已，恨不能马上结束话题，“是你啊，田柾国，有什么事就说吧，别绕弯子。”  
田柾国佯装委屈的叹了口气，“怎么闵医生对我这么冷淡？你也知道我是好不容易才能出来一趟的。”  
闵玧其不答话，田柾国便努了努唇，耸了一下肩膀，彻底敛去了笑意，反正无人领情，何必再去费力，“如果闵医生想出去的话，就告诉我。怎么才能找到我，你知道的。”  
“我不想出去，”闵玧其往后仰了仰头，紧紧的依附着墙壁，“我会在这里，等待着属于我的判决。”  
“判决？”田柾国眨了眨眼睛，似是恍然大悟一般的啊了一声，“那些人不过是罪有应得而已，闵医生哪里有罪需要等待判决？还是说闵医生就只是想等死？”  
闵玧其摆摆手，“你不就是来确认这个的吗？”他语气恹恹的，“我说了，别绕弯子。”  
“高昌秀死了，”田柾国展开自己的手心，然后数着人名折起自己的手指，“崔英河，金万奎，都已经死了。”  
他轻声细语，喃喃的问询，“就剩下我和智旻了，对吗？”  
田柾国贴的更近了，恨不能越过栏杆，拉起闵玧其的衣领才能让对方体会到他急切的心情，“他离我很近了，即将发现我了。这场游戏，马上就要结束了。”  
闵玧其声音淡淡的，“所以你是来叙旧的？那你可找错了对象。”  
“怎么会呢？”田柾国重新戴好自己的帽子，慢慢退回到黑暗中去，“我是来道别的。”  
“再见，闵医生，这是我们最后一次见面了。”

 

Chapter.15  
朴智旻再见到闵玧其的时候，显然彼此之间的氛围变得更加糟糕了，闵玧其的神色里全是不耐。  
闵玧其坐在他对面，用手指梳理他因为面罩而变得有些凌乱的头发，“怎么又是你？不是已经来过了吗？”  
朴智旻没想过他的态度这么直接刺人，不由得挑了下眉毛，但眉眼间也不见明显的怒气，他扫了一遍四周，发现看守已经从四人升到了六人，而且之前那四人并不在其中。  
越是对闵玧其严防死守，朴智旻心里就越是安定，因为这代表着他猜测没有错。  
田柾国可以随意出入警局的任何地方，他身份特殊到必须提高看守力度才能有所防备。  
这也代表着，田柾国和闵玧其之间确实存在着某些方面的联系。  
“上次，我不是说过欠你一个人情，现在我想还你。”朴智旻眨了眨眼睛，仿佛根本感受不到闵玧其的厌烦。  
闵玧其皱了皱眉，沉沉的看了他一眼，“啊，朴智旻，人情这种东西什么时候是你想还就可以还的了？”  
“这是当然的了，这种事情一向都是由欠债人来决定还债时机的不是吗？”朴智旻自认十分友好的对着闵玧其笑了一下，却瞧见对方颇为嫌弃的小幅度挤了挤眉峰，随即对着他摆了摆手，“你想问我关于田柾国的事情？那你恐怕要失望了。”  
朴智旻用余光扫了一圈外围站着的六人，眼神是很小心，声音却没见放低，“因为他们？”  
闵玧其小幅度的摇了摇头，在朴智旻面前露出了一丝轻蔑的笑意，这笑意来的十分熟练，好似日常中已经做惯了，“当然不是，而是作为心理医生的我……不能随意泄露‘患者’的隐私啊。”  
患者？  
闵玧其的话让朴智旻有些恍惚，直到出了看守所依旧没有从自己的思维中清醒过来的意思，他向外走了几步就停了下来。  
随后便依着外围的墙壁不知在想些什么，他低着头，在流水似的月色下凝固成了一道不会流淌的黑色阴影。  
郑号锡追过来的时候差点没有发现他，最后皱着眉头把车停在了他的面前，“怎么样？套出什么了吗？”  
朴智旻像是没有听到，毫无半点反应，郑号锡伸手拍了拍车门制造出了很大的噪音，“喂，发什么呆呢？”  
这才像是把朴智旻从睡梦中惊醒了似的，“郑号锡郑前辈你是吃了胶水吗？怎么甩都甩不掉？”  
郑号锡被他气的磨牙，压低了声音，“你先上车。”  
朴智旻正好也没有走回总局的打算，慢悠悠的拉开车门坐了进去，还没坐稳就被郑号锡给抢了白，“我说朴智旻朴后辈，咱们两个的合作关系还没结束吧？你背着我来见闵玧其，难道是想拿到线索跟田柾国双宿双栖私奔去吗？”  
朴智旻不紧不慢咔哒一声扣上了安全带，“我们的合作关系不是已经结束了吗？”他伸出手指掰了两下，“好像都还没过十个小时，郑号锡郑前辈你这就不记得了啊？”  
郑号锡已经习惯自己讲不过朴智旻了，狠狠地踩了一脚油门，“我同意我们的合作关系结束了吗？单方面宣布是无效的朴智旻朴后辈。”  
郑号锡也有为自己找个台阶下的意思，好在朴智旻并未反驳和追究，不过他这么安静郑号锡反倒不习惯了，用余光一瞥，只见朴智旻单手撑着额头靠在了车窗框上，神色里是掩不住的倦意。  
“闵玧其跟你说什么了？”郑号锡皱皱眉头，又问了一次，可朴智旻连点反应都没给。  
眼见气氛又冷下来，郑号锡也不想让两个人之间再重蹈覆辙，深深的叹了口气后无奈地换了个话题，“之前我跟赵队打听你去哪儿的时候，他说他还是不想放弃这个案子，为此决定赌上一切。所以，就算是为了他，我们也必须要抓到田柾国。他给了我一叠跟高昌秀死亡有关的资料，就在后座，你要不要看看？”  
朴智旻这才堪堪抬起眼皮，先是扫了一眼郑号锡，定定的看了他一会儿，差点把人给看毛了，然后直接解了自己的安全带，反身把后座上的文件袋捞了过来。期间还不忘嘲讽郑号锡两句，旧话重提，“看看咱们赵在仁前辈的思想觉悟，再看看你？”  
郑号锡被他噎的说不出话，只能脚下猛踩油门。  
朴智旻要看资料，郑号锡自然不可能开着车内灯在路上继续狂奔，干脆在一个通宵营业的漫咖门口停了下来，郑号锡原本想的还不错，虽说环境不太符合两个人的身份，但好在有吃有喝还有地方可以休息。可看着朴智旻坐在一堆甜蜜的少女漫中间读高昌秀的现场死亡报告书，血肉模糊的照片被他散了一桌子，这巨大的反差又让郑号锡唇角有些微微的抽搐。  
“四种不同的脚印？”朴智旻的手指在报告书的关键字上点了点，“团伙作案？”  
郑号锡先前已经看过这份报告了，对里面写了什么一清二楚，“田柾国是会跟人合作的类型吗？”  
朴智旻迷惑的看向郑号锡，“这根田柾国有什么关系？”  
“他杀了高昌秀，这怎么跟他没关系了？”郑号锡更迷惑了。  
朴智旻摆摆手，“他是杀了高昌秀，但他并不是亲自动手的人。”朴智旻把高昌秀的照片推到郑号锡的眼前，又被郑号锡用食指压着边边马上给推了回来，“你说就好了，别给我看。”  
“崔英河，金万奎，某种意义上来说都是被田柾国杀害的，但实际上他并没有亲自杀人。更何况这次还是团伙作案，那当然就更不可能了。”朴智旻指着刚才给郑号锡的那张照片，“你不看不行，因为这里有一个重要的图案。”  
“我怎么不记得有什么图案，你该不会是骗我的吧。”郑号锡保持怀疑，捂着眼睛露了点缝隙的去看朴智旻手里的照片，惹得朴智旻毫不客气的大飞白眼。  
朴智旻指尖指着的地方却有一块圆形的痕迹，郑号锡对血腥场景一向敬谢不敏，有时会看漏线索也实属正常。  
他声音干涩，“这个符号……我觉得有些眼熟。”  
朴智旻哼了一声，把照片丢在郑号锡眼前，“你当然应该眼熟了，‘孤女案’的时候见过多少次，你自己没数过吗？”  
‘孤女案’三个字一出，惹得郑号锡顿时头脑里警铃大作，惊诧间头上已经浮起了一层细密的冷汗，不由得喉头发紧，显然逃避现实，假装糊涂都没有用了。  
这当年能让郑号锡将几十件案子串联起来的线索，频繁出现在‘孤女案’现场的那个符号。  
就像现在高昌秀死亡现场的这张照片里的一样，它通常被刻画在很难被人注意到的隐蔽角落。  
熟悉的太阳光芒符文中心被描绘成了眼睛的样子。  
这是‘永生教’的标志。  
当年郑号锡一无所知的符号，在‘孤女案’中被反复提及，不知翻过多少次的资料想不记得都难。  
郑号锡做了几个深呼吸，才勉强平复了自己的情绪，“这怎么会又跟‘永生教’扯上了关系？”  
不待朴智旻回答，郑号锡突的恍然般的点点头，“我们早该想到的，‘孤女案’的真凶就是指导闵玧其的心理学教授，可能就是在这位教授的介绍下，闵玧其也加入了‘永生教’。而田柾国跟闵玧其熟识，也有可能是通过他的关系进入了这个教派。”  
“当然你也可以反过来想，或许是田柾国将这两位纳入‘永生教’的。”朴智旻揉了揉一直在微微发疼的太阳穴，“总之现在事情又跟‘孤女案’扯上了关系，要靠我们赵队来调出以前的那些资料了。”  
时间已经将近凌晨十分，但两个人都没有要休息的念头，从漫咖出来之后便直接去了总局。原本想在外边找个早餐店等着赵在仁过来上班，哪知却正好看到赵在仁从总局的大门往外走，双方远远的对视了一会儿，不约而同的往一个方向汇合了。  
封闭的包厢里灯光昏暗，是在凌晨刚刚散场准备关门的夜酒吧，因为赵在仁和老板熟识的关系，才肯让他们进来。  
原来是赵在仁一直担心跟闵玧其会面的朴智旻，所以一晚上都没有回去，直到早上熬不住了想要出来买些吃的垫垫肚子。  
郑号锡瞥了一眼朴智旻，朴智旻的神色有些怔忪，似乎也没想到赵在仁会等他回来。  
他不知道在想些什么，神色渐渐变得有些复杂，但他并不想被人察觉，很快的便掩去了自己的神情，进入了正题，“我们发现关于高昌秀死亡现场和当年‘孤女案’有一些相似之处，在档案资料方面需要您的帮助。”  
“‘永生教’？！”赵在仁听完朴智旻的叙述也没想到事情会变得这么复杂，他紧锁着眉头，“这是曾经被明令划入禁止国民加入的非正常教派，按照你们的推测，‘孤女案’的凶手，闵玧其，田柾国，都加入了‘永生教’？”  
赵在仁除却最开始的震惊之外，倒还意外的松了一口气，“‘永生教’的主旨如字面其义，除此之外他们还相信以他人的灵魂献祭，可以令去世之人死而复生。这算是弄明白了他们的作案动机？”  
郑号锡听完下意识的去看朴智旻，果不其然捕捉了到了朴智旻唇角含着的玩味笑意，“动机？那我真的很想知道……”  
朴智旻忍不住连眉眼也跟着弯了起来，“田柾国，他是想复活谁呢？”

 

Chapter.16  
不知是不是因为催眠暗示被解开的关系，朴智旻最近的夜晚都过得不太安生，梦里没用又破碎的零星片段搅得他不得安宁。  
阴沉的天空，枪灰的远山，斑驳的墙壁，绵绵不绝的细雨，泥泞的小路。  
这些场景不断的在他的梦中闪烁，而且画面中永远都有那个带着兔子面具的小孩子。  
朴智旻知道，那是小时候的田柾国。  
但他不明白为什么在他的梦中田柾国一直是以这样的形象所呈现的。  
这样的梦境持续了半个多月的时间，在这半个月中他们花费了大量的精力和时间去挖掘‘永生教’与田柾国和闵玧其三者之间的联系。  
但最终除却他们最初的那个或许两人都是教派成员这个推论之外仍是一无所获。  
毕竟关于‘永生教’的那些资料早就在‘孤女案’的时候就已经被查找了千遍万遍。  
于是他们不得不再次重头开始梳理手上现存的所有资料，从最初‘孤女案’开始。  
这次朴智旻倒是相当配合，准备将他所知道的尽无保留的告知了赵在仁与郑号锡。  
毕竟他也算是‘孤女案’的受害人，虽然是他自己送上门去的。  
在‘孤女案’破获之后，郑号锡一方面因为利用了朴智旻做‘诱饵’受到良心的谴责所产生的逃避，一方面加之朴智旻不愿提及的缘故，他对朴智旻被那位教授抓住之后的事情与赵在仁同样是一无所知。  
现在到朴智旻真正要告诉他发生了什么的时候，郑号锡更不自在了，他难受的在椅子上动来动去，朴智旻瞥了他一眼倒也没说什么，平平淡淡的开始了他的回忆描述。  
当年按照朴智旻的计划，他换好衣服，化好妆，带上了红色的发圈，在指定的地方来来去去的徘徊了三四天之后终于成功的被凶手抓走。  
全封闭的地下室里泛着一股淡淡的血腥与发霉的味道，至今回想起来仿佛都能清晰的感受到那股气味萦绕在他的鼻尖。  
当时他身上所有的通讯工具都被搜走，双手被胶带反绑在背后，双脚也同样被捆住。  
他的眼睛倒是没有被蒙住，朴智旻猜测是因为在凶手的眼中他已经跟死人没有区别了，所以会不会记住凶手的脸也没什么重要。  
和他推测的差不多，凶手是个文质彬彬的中年男人，戴着无框的眼镜，着一套深蓝色的西装，拎着棕色的手提包，看上去和普通的大学教授一模一样。  
甚至说话的时候也是，不凶还可以称得上儒雅温和，“如果我的女儿还活着的话，大约也是你这样的年纪。”  
他在朴智旻的面前蹲下身，伸手去抚他假马尾上的红色发圈，“还记得我送给她的最后一件礼物，就是这样颜色的发绳，她很喜欢，很喜欢，每天都扎在头发上。”  
比起之前的受害者，朴智旻不哭也不闹，而且看上去还很耐心的在听凶手说话，这极大的取悦了这位教授，他的话也随之跟着变多了，“你知道吗？这么多年我一直记得那个场景，她被推进手术室前把心爱的发圈摘下来放在我的手心里，她说，‘爸爸，等我出来之后你要帮我亲手扎上哦。’可是我的女儿……我的女儿！”  
教授猛地站起来，转身摘下眼镜，从口袋里拿出手绢擦去了刚刚释出的泪水。  
他背对着朴智旻重新戴好眼镜，理了理自己的衣襟，再次转身面对着朴智旻，唇角泛起一丝对朴智旻来说绝不是友好的信号的笑容，“但‘神’一定会怜悯我的，对吗？只要我足够虔诚，我的女儿一定就会回到我的身边。”  
朴智旻在他的叙述中很简单的就完成了对于真相的探索，他想笑却莫名喉头发涩，一股自胸腔而起的苦味在他的嘴巴里不停的蔓延，他的心快的不正常，他低着头几经呼吸也调整不好自己的状态。  
未等他恢复过来他就被教授扯住了手臂从水泥地面上拽了起来，然后大力的灌倒在一边简陋的铁质手术床架上。  
制服的领结被扯开抛在一边，尖锐锋利的手术刀抵在他的喉间。  
教授的眼神变得狂乱起来，刀尖下渗出的血丝让他呼吸越来越重。  
朴智旻仿佛能够感觉到冰冷的寒气已经透过伤口进入了他的体内，不知是否是因为死亡的接近让他恐惧的全身僵硬，还是凶手的疯狂让他惊惧的不能动弹。  
“难怪你一直不想告诉我发生了什么，是不是觉得太丢脸了？”郑号锡摸了摸自己的喉咙，对朴智旻的愧疚又多了一些，他试图安慰对方，“要是我在那种状况之下，说不定会直接吓昏过去，你已经表现的很好了。”  
朴智旻瞥了他一眼，惯性的一脸嘲讽，“丢脸？或许是要我提醒你，等你闯进来的时候是个什么情况吗？”  
郑号锡一噎，连忙对着嘴巴做了个拉上拉链的动作。  
想来也是，那时候他跟着追踪器一路找到那个地下室的时候，朴智旻已经被带进去好一会儿了，又急又惊的情绪让他不顾队长的安排直接冲上去一脚踹开了生锈的把手。  
他惯性的往前整个扑倒在地，爬起来的时候正对上朴智旻凄风冷雨的眼神，“郑警官，好大的礼数啊。”  
朴智旻靠着墙壁坐在地上，脸上是泥是血已经分不清楚，衣服的前襟被鲜血全部沾满了，小臂搭在立着的膝盖上，手腕上的血水顺着手掌到指尖不停的往下滚。  
郑号锡三下两下的冲到他眼前，把自己的衬衫下摆拉出来扯成布条给朴智旻包扎。  
朴智旻不知道在想什么，怔了好久才回过神的眨眨眼睛推了他一把，“什么年代了？学的什么电视剧啊？叫救护车不会吗？”  
郑号锡这才反应过来似的去掏手机，但被后面进来的队长拦住了，“我在拨了，”队长扫了两眼朴智旻对着手机那端答道，“是的，还有一名伤员。”  
还有？  
郑号锡当机的大脑开始慢腾腾的运作，这才反应过来去观察四周，他的同事正扶起歪倒的铁床，下面压着的正是他们一直以来寻找的凶手。  
郑号锡只看到一大滩的鲜血，顿时腿软牙颤，哆哆嗦嗦的指指朴智旻又指指凶手，“你、你不会把他打死了吧？”  
朴智旻看了他一会儿，回答了一句他完全不懂的话，“不会，他是不会死的，他是连‘神’都怜悯的疯子。”  
郑号锡给自己的嘴巴上了拉链不能问问题，但不代表赵在仁不能，他架不住郑号锡的眼神攻击只好替郑号锡问了，“所以这几年，为什么不愿提起这件事，你又没有做错。”  
朴智旻垂眸不言，他抬手抚上自己的喉间，复开口回答，“其实在你闯进来后，我的记忆都很模糊，可能是因为感觉自己很丢脸，所以不想记住。”  
而且他又曾经失去了记忆，完全无法确定这是否是他病症的一部分。  
混乱现实与梦境。  
不能确定的事情，他当然不想提，徒增非议。  
朴智旻的手指在‘孤女案’的资料文件上滑过，教授的档案照片下写着他的名字，“申勇贤”。  
他对照片和名字都没有什么特别的感触，但每次回想起他被压制在手术床上，在薄薄的刀片靠近他喉间的记忆里，那锋利的触感，那种胸腔里弥漫上来的苦味都让会他觉得十分的难受。  
朴智旻面色苍白，显然今天已经不再适合继续展开什么调查，三个人就此散了。  
回到住所之后，朴智旻感到前所未有的疲倦，直接跌倒在床铺上陷入了昏睡。  
可他在睡梦中并未得到任何的休息，相反那些不曾饶过他的闪烁碎片串成了一张大网将他整个裹了进去。  
狭窄的走廊远远的看不到尽头，从一半开始刷着绿漆的墙壁早已斑驳不堪，暴起的墙皮用手一揭就能看到惨白的内里。  
他和高昌秀，金万奎，崔英河一起躲在转角的楼梯口处，从这里能很轻易的听到隔音不好的木门里传出的对话声。  
其中一个让朴智旻感到熟悉，大概是记忆中熟识的人，而另外一个则十分的陌生，“已经跟医院确认过了，和申教授女儿匹配的心脏，就在这家孤儿院里。”  
“哦？不知道是哪个这么荣幸能够派得上用场啊？”那熟悉的声音是让人熟悉的恶心。  
崔英河也憋不住自己的好奇，悄悄对着自己的同伴做了超慢超大的口型，“会——是——谁——啊？”  
高昌秀眯了眯眼睛，小退了半步，“只要不是我。”  
金万奎连忙跟着他一起往后躲，“我，我也不要。”  
或许是神向不肯屈服的无惧者给予的试炼，那陌生的声音平淡的代替神下达了他的旨意，“朴智旻。”  
时间似乎要就此凝固，却又发出了细小的破裂声。  
朴智旻转头便看见阴影中露出的半个兔子面具，是藏在阴影中的田柾国。  
田柾国见他们齐齐的看过来，下意识的转身便跑，朴智旻起身直追。  
终于在一片泥泞的矮树丛里抓住了田柾国的手臂，天空不合时宜的又落起了小雨。  
朴智旻空着的一只手反手抹了一把脸上的雨水，他气喘吁吁的问，“你跑什么？偷听完就跑走很没礼貌啊。”  
田柾国听完他的话很是局促的绞了绞自己的手指，“我不是故意偷听的，只是我听力真的很好……”  
他说完又歪着头朝他身后看去，见真的没有人追来才松了一口气，一番行动搞得好像刚才告诉朴智旻的是一个关于他自己的什么天大的秘密。  
朴智旻显然不明白这有什么，撇了撇唇角，“听力很好又怎么样，也救不了我啊。”  
田柾国一听立马又紧张起来，“智、智旻，你会被送走吗？‘那天’就要来了吗？”  
朴智旻微微抬头，松开了他的手，在田柾国的兔子面具上弹了一下，“不会，我是不会死的。”   
因为，我要‘神’另选他人。

Chapter.17  
不知是不是‘神’真的愿意就此‘退让’，朴智旻一直以来阴雨绵绵的梦境终于放了晴。  
从头顶上洒下的光束照亮了他和田柾国周围的一小片土地，田柾国的发丝被之前的雨水打湿，朴智旻能看到欲坠未坠的雨滴挂在他鬓边的发丝上，折射出七彩的太阳光芒微微晃乱了朴智旻的眼睛。  
他一闭眼，再睁开时看到的便是现实当中那一小方熟悉的天花板。  
朴智旻头疼欲裂的支撑着自己坐了起来，甩了甩脑袋，但好似怎么也甩不开那滴雨水，摇摇欲坠的在他眼前透着斑斓的色彩。  
朴智旻以食指关节抵住眉心揉了两下，随即便垂下了手，任由这疼痛的风暴在他的脑海之中肆虐，他露出一个自嘲般的笑容。  
以游戏为开始的案件，发展到了现在，他的身份又再次发生了反转，从受害人转为了‘凶手’。  
如果梦境既是他失去的记忆，那么他幼年时对田柾国所做的一切，确实够让田柾国杀他个千百次了。  
让田柾国替他去死？  
朴智旻在心里不免感叹，自己年幼时还真是有够胆大妄为。  
可是……  
朴智旻皱了皱眉，他努力从头疼中挣扎出一丝清明的空隙来思考这样一个问题。  
那就是，田柾国既然活到了现在，就表明他的心脏是注定要奉献给那位申教授的女儿的，而且按照当时的情况来看，他也并没有处在一个有利的状况之内。  
那么，他，是怎么活下来的？  
又是怎么逃出来的？  
包括崔英河，金万奎，高昌秀，还有田柾国在内……  
他们都是怎么从那里离开的？  
一连串的问题，谁也无法回答他，哪怕是他找回了记忆都不一定能有一个肯定的答案。  
想到这里，朴智旻觉得他连这最后思考的能力也消失了，整个人陷入了更加迷茫的混沌之中。  
许是朴智旻这个低沉的样子在郑号锡面前实在太过罕见，之后他们的会面之中，郑号锡一直不停的打量着朴智旻。  
终于惹得朴智旻不快的皱了皱眉头，惯性的啧了一声，“怎么了？”  
赵在仁虽然觉得朴智旻较以往性格上是有了一些变化，但他不知道朴智旻的本性，所以此刻也很奇怪的看向郑号锡，也跟着问了一句，“你有什么事吗？”  
郑号锡一对上朴智旻的眼睛，便下意识的连忙摆了摆手，快速的否定，“没、没、没有……”随之又想到了什么似的赶忙改成了点头，“有、有、有！”  
赵在仁忍不住把手上的资料卷了一圈敲在了郑号锡的脑袋上，“到底是有还是没有？”  
郑号锡扫了两下被打乱的头发，对着朴智旻肯定的点点头，“有。”  
朴智旻挑了下眉毛，对他要说什么其实并不感兴趣，之前因为梦境和回忆交织残留的影响，他一直头疼的厉害，此刻只是微微调整了下自己的坐姿却没有任何想要倾听的意思。  
郑号锡对此不太在乎，明明他们已经是在一个封闭安全的场所里，他仍是把声音压低了七成，“现在，我们的情况你也清楚，想要察看的档案就连郑队的权限都无法开启，所以……我想借用我老爸的账号和密码来……”  
听至此处，一脸低迷情绪的朴智旻这才眼神闪了两下，像是有些活过来了，他前倾了一下身体，表示自己对这个话题有了一点兴致，“怎么借？”  
赵在仁却是摇了摇头，“这恐怕很难，高级权限的登录名与密码是每次浏览内部资料时都会进行变动的，必须由本人亲自递出申请，所想要浏览的内容也必须先行报备。”  
“所以……”郑号锡有些不自然的摸了摸鼻尖，“我在我老爸的书房里装了个监视用的摄像头。”  
赵在仁显然是有些惊讶的啊了一声，朴智旻却是嗤笑了一声，眯着眼睛打量了一会儿郑号锡，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，“前途无量啊，前辈。”  
郑号锡摇了一下肩头，甩掉了朴智旻的手，架不住眼神有些发虚的转到了别的地方，“这不是你说的吗，捉迷藏的秘诀，即越危险的地方越安全。我想我老爸肯定猜不到他儿子居然学会了什么叫‘灯下黑’。”  
他越说越是心虚，一想到将来有可能会被郑局长发现，顿觉小腿肌肉发紧，简直像是要原地抽筋。  
赵在仁也是有些心情复杂，私装摄像头这种事情，由警察来做，到底算是知法犯法还是情有可原？  
郑号锡不想再深入细想后果，连忙把话题扯了回来，“从我小时候开始，我爸就经常把工作带回来做，所以不怕咱们没有等到我爸登录内网的那一天，但是问题在于怎么才能在我爸登录之后由我们接手，调查我们想找的资料。”郑号锡看向朴智旻，抿了抿唇，“最近我一直在想怎么解决这个事情，终于让我想到了一个大概可行的办法。”  
赵在仁的眼神在郑号锡和朴智旻身上转了一圈，很快便看出了端倪，“需要智旻的帮忙？”  
朴智旻没有说话，但他基本已经猜到了郑号锡的想法，果不其然听郑号锡继续说了下去，“我爸一直想见见你，所以，等到他登录的那天，我通知你，你就直接闯到他书房里去，这样慌张的状况之下，说不定会给我们留下可乘之机。”  
整体计划十分的粗糙，而且实在很看运气。  
但在这种情况之下倒也不是不可行，抱着死马当活马医的心态三人便正式敲定了这件事。  
不过为了防止他们无休止的等待下去，赵在仁决定以其他案件为借口请求郑局长协助调出一些资料来保证他们的计划可以顺利进行。  
期间朴智旻的眼神在郑号锡的脸孔上扫过好几次，似是别有深意但最后却是什么都没有说。  
事前的担心像是毫无必要，事情进展的比他们三人想象的要顺利许多。  
在郑局长客气的请走了朴智旻之后，溜进书房的郑号锡带着手套轻而易举的打开了被他父亲慌忙之中只来得及关闭的显示器。  
在内网输入想要查询的关键字后，连等待十分快速的网页跳转的时间都仿佛被一秒一秒的切割拉长。  
一边还要分出心思去注意听着走廊上的声音，一边还要将所有的资料全盘拷贝，不过五六分钟的时候，郑号锡的额上便浮出了一层细密的汗水。  
因为不知道朴智旻到底可以拖住郑局多久，郑号锡只能不断的快速输入，调档。  
忽的，他手指一顿，整个人都僵在了原处，只有汗水不听指挥的顺着他的脸颊接连不断的下坠滴落。  
不知过了多久，他才被走廊上的响声惊醒，连忙将清除了浏览记录，将网页调回原来的状态，关闭了显示器急速离开了书房。  
郑号锡像旋风一样从楼梯上刮了下去，殊不知郑局长正站在他身后的栏杆处一直看着他背影离开了大门。  
长长的叹息伴随着客厅里大座钟报时的声音响彻了整个房屋。  
一声一声宛如要将所有的一切都钉死在这时间之中。  
各自完成了任务的三人又重新聚在了那间夜酒吧的包厢里，只不过这次除了赵在仁剩下的两人均是心事重重，完全不在状态。  
被郑号锡带出来的资料已经打印成了文件，郑号锡把它们拿出来的时候似乎下了很大的决心，可仍是免不了连指尖都在发颤。  
朴智旻更是难得没有借机讽刺他一顿，反而更是脸色凝重，看着桌上的文件却不愿意伸手。  
赵在仁一心扑在案子上，虽说觉得两人状态不佳，但还是第一时间拿过了资料仔细的阅读了起来。  
在这之中关于‘永生教’的资料远比他们费心费力查到的要更加全面和具体，其中甚至有一份教员名录，在这里面赵在仁很快找到了田柾国和申勇贤三个人的名字。  
这和之前他们的推测相符，还不算太出乎意料，可越是往下翻赵在仁的速度便越是缓慢，直到最后一页时连一向沉着冷静的他都免不了面露惊骇之色。  
随着他仿佛呼吸都被掠夺的沉默，气氛一下子陷入了粘稠之中。  
在场的三人均像是被什么扼住了咽喉，难以从这之中逃离半步。  
打破这沉寂的是不断震动响起的铃声，郑号锡连忙从口袋里摸了出来，屏幕显示是来自总局的电话。  
郑号锡咬了一下唇，眉间隆起一阵的不安，在赵在仁眼神的催促之中还是强自按捺心神的接了，电话那端的人声音极大，在这个封闭的包间里连扩音器都不用就能让余下的朴智旻与赵在仁听个一清二楚，“郑号锡你人在哪呢！快点回来吧！你爸……郑局长他……他吞枪自杀了！”  
郑号锡整个人都像是陷在了一个泥泞的噩梦里，他脚下一歪整个人就要栽倒，好在被赵在仁从旁一把扶住了。  
电话那端还在催促着他，“喂？还在吗？赶紧回来，听见了吗？！”  
闻声赵在仁连忙扯了一把郑号锡的手臂，郑号锡勉强回神的应了几声然后便被赵在仁拽出去了，临走前赵在仁回头看了看还坐在原处的朴智旻。  
朴智旻脸上连半分的神色波动都没有，甚至他还在想，据说吞枪自杀时，子弹穿过喉间，之后会瞬间将中枢神经全部切断。  
倒算上是很轻松的死法。  
他缓慢的眨了一下眼睛，抬手一挥直接将眼前的资料整个翻到了最后一页。  
上面印着的是，‘失乐园’。  
一个为权贵，政府，各个机关高层提供移植器官与情色服务，甚至食用，无所不能的孤儿院。  
薄薄的一张纸上写满了许多的名字，但没有照片。  
然后，他在上面看到了自己的名字，在一片打上了已逃离备注的名字中间。  
姓名，朴智旻。  
标注，死亡。 

Chapter.18  
“智旻，真的能行吗？万一被发现了可怎么办啊？”陈旧的木质楼梯下阴暗潮湿的拐角里挤着三个半大的孩子，说话的是一向比较胆小的金万奎。  
崔英河被他们派出去望风了，余下的朴智旻尚未开口，一旁的高昌秀倒是先伸手提起了金万奎的领子，“你怕？怕什么？智旻不都说了吗，今天是‘院长’去接之前出去孩子回来的时间，是绝对没有问题的。”  
他的脸上虽说也挂着些许担心的神情，但眼底却闪烁着丝丝兴奋的色彩，这让他整个人的感觉都变得更加扭曲与阴狠了，“还是说你的意思是，等着智旻被拿走心脏直接去死就好了？”  
金万奎看了一眼朴智旻，慌忙摇了摇头，一把推开高昌秀的手，“我又没说我不去！”  
他为了证明他说的话，挡在朴智旻与高昌秀的前面从角落里走了出来成了前锋。  
院长的办公室在‘院长’离开期间都会上锁，但这对一群经常被派出去偷鸡摸狗的孩子们来说并不是什么难事。  
朴智旻从裤子口袋里摸出白手套戴好，三下五除二的便打开了办公室的门。  
高昌秀面朝门口向后挥了挥手，“好了好了，我在这看着，你们抓紧时间。”  
根据以往‘院长’去接人的时间来计算的话，他们还有半个小时，但为了防止意外发生，他们必须在十五分之内找到自己想要寻找的东西。  
而且不可以将办公室，弄乱。  
有限的时间，繁多的文件很快的让金万奎有些崩溃起来，他着急的对着朴智旻哭嚎，“怎么办啊智旻，我找不到。”  
门口的高昌秀则回头给了他一个让他闭嘴的眼神，忽的耳边传来一声轻响，高昌秀一瞧，原来是他眼前走廊的玻璃被连续打了三颗小石子。  
这是在院子里的崔英河向他们通报已经看到‘院长’的车开回来了。  
高昌秀一把拽过离他最近慌慌张张往外跑的金万奎，对着还在翻找着什么的朴智旻低喊，“之后还有机会，现在咱们快走！”  
朴智旻却仍是不为所动，坚持寻找自己想要的东西。  
走廊上的窗户又被打了两下，示意‘院长’已经进楼了。  
走廊只有一个下楼的出口，高昌秀和金万奎不敢走，只好先矮着身体躲在原先的楼梯拐角里。  
他们相互死死的捂住对方的嘴巴，感受着‘院长’从他们眼前走过时带来的光影晃动。  
而朴智旻，还在里面！  
刚才他按照朴智旻说的先行锁好了门退了出来，所以就算是听见了门锁响动，他们也不敢放松下来。  
尤其是当‘院长’更加悄无声息的时候。  
越是安静，越是危险。  
棕色的皮鞋一步一步踩在印花的地毯上，前进，停止，转身。  
一连串的动作都在昭示着‘院长’似乎已经察觉到了什么，或许‘院长’已经发现了这屋子里还有除了他之外的其他人。  
找到是谁，找到他在哪儿不过是时间的问题。  
朴智旻死死的贴住沙发床下的墙壁，眼睛死死的盯住从缝隙中窥见的那双鞋子，他眼睛眨也不眨的看着皮鞋移动的路线。  
朝着沙发床的位置越来越近，朴智旻觉得他甚至连呼吸都快要停止了。  
他的怀抱里是一叠的资料，因为都是半大孩子又没怎么好好读过书的缘故，‘院长’并没有将这些保管的十分严密，所以才在这么短的时间内就被朴智旻找到了。  
这是他最后的‘希望’，无论如何都不能失去。  
朴智旻又往后靠了一下，连后脑勺都挨了上去，他恨不能穿墙而过，逃离这个地方。  
但现实是，他只能屏住呼吸，看着鞋子朝着自己的方向越来越近。  
他此刻的心跳声一下下的刺激着他的耳膜，让他的脑海中开始出现许多杂乱的声响。  
眼前的整个画面开始水波样的旋转起来，这扭曲之中能看到的只有曲下的膝盖接触到了地面，手掌撑住了身体，慢慢弯下的身体。  
‘院长’马上要发现他了！  
朴智旻下意识的甩了一下脑袋，希望将眼前的一切看个清楚，他紧闭上眼睛又猛地睁开。  
回归到了现实中的夜。  
沉寂的空间之中，默默流淌着的浓墨一般的暗色。  
唯有他起伏不定的呼吸声，清晰可闻。  
紧张，忐忑，不安。  
自从他开始回忆起往事之后，负面焦躁的情绪便一直环绕在他周围。  
朴智旻挣扎着从床上坐起来，他试图在一片混沌之中理清自己的头绪，可无论怎么想去回想，除了痛还是痛。  
生理上的，精神上的。  
这不是好的现象。  
现在所发生的一切都在严重的影响了他的思维和判断。  
朴智旻垂首，抿了抿唇，他在与田柾国的交锋中，再次感到了束手无策。  
我该怎么办？  
现在的我……还能怎么办？  
……逃……？  
朴智旻的眼神闪了一下，他猛地抬起头，似乎被自己脑海中浮现的这一个字给怔住了。  
他仿佛不可置信的在昏暗之中微微睁大了眼睛，他居然也会想到这个字，也会有惊惧到这样的一天吗？  
徒然，他茫然的看向自己轻轻发颤的手，紧紧的握成了拳。  
一直以来除却因为案件的刺激而感到兴奋的他，毫不在意生命的他，对一切都漠不关心的他，也终于明白了什么是恐惧。  
他竟然变得像个‘人’了。  
朴智旻终于忍不住放声大笑，他讥讽自己，嘲笑自己，揶揄自己。  
这真是一种新奇的体验。  
是田柾国带给他的。  
朴智旻倒回床铺上，他要继续他没有做完的那场梦。  
他喃喃自语，“田柾国……你赢不了的……一如既往。”  
如果当年的他‘输’了，又怎么会有如今活着的他？  
所以，不会有事的。  
连同他的‘恐惧’一起，终将被克服。  
长时间保持同样的姿势让朴智旻全身肌肉紧绷，片刻都不得休息，偏偏这一瞬又被拉的如此漫长。  
在梦境中的每一个画面都被定格，不断的撕磨着他的心神。  
这样的痛苦不知又过了多久，击碎这一切的是接连不断的哭喊声与敲门声。  
棕色的皮鞋在他眼前犹豫不决的停留了一会儿，最终还是不堪其扰的用手捶了一下地面然后站起了身。  
朴智旻安静的听着门外传来的哀嚎，“‘院长’先生，不好了，爱娜没有呼吸了，我好害怕啊，你快去看看吧，‘院长’先生……”  
是田柾国。  
或许是他哭的太过撕心裂肺，让‘院长’一时也招架不住，朴智旻听见‘院长’的脚步声渐渐远了。  
朴智旻还不敢放松警惕，当机立断的从沙发床下爬了出来，他要赶在‘院长’回来之前离开这里。  
可还未等他走到一半，就听见楼梯处‘院长’轻声的哄劝着田柾国，“我们柾国就在这里等一会儿好吗？‘院长’有些东西忘记带了……”  
田柾国又哀求了几声，“可是、可是爱娜她……”  
‘院长’叹了口气，“爱娜已经死了不是吗？柾国，死去的人怎么能比‘活着’的人更重要呢？你要听话，待在这里等我回来。”  
朴智旻看着‘院长’后退了几步，原来‘院长’是故意被田柾国带走的，是想等着屋子里的人自投罗网。  
现在，只要‘院长’一个转身就会发现自己了！  
往回跑吗？  
可声音一定会引起‘院长’注意的！  
但这条走廊上再也没有别的出口了！  
正当他决定不管如何先转身回躲的时候，忽听田柾国一声惨叫，继而是重物从楼梯上滚落的声响。  
原本要出现在他眼前的‘院长’正对着楼梯冲了下去，“柾国！柾国？！”  
慌乱的脚步声越来越远，待到彻底安静里许久之后，朴智旻才敢贴着墙壁小心的蹭到了楼梯探出半个脑袋。  
见到真的没人才稍稍松了一口气，轻手轻脚的下了楼梯。  
路过楼梯上那一小片鲜血的时候，朴智旻眼神一暗，脚步顿了一顿，复又快速的离开了。  
高昌秀和金万奎受惊不小，躲在房间不敢露面，剩下的崔英河简单跟朴智旻说了为什么田柾国会及时出现的原因。  
朴智旻听完直接皱起了眉，“田柾国居然不怕你们打他，还说他有办法救我……然后就进了爱娜的房间？”  
崔英河警惕的看向朴智旻，“你不会又想去看看吧？”  
朴智旻点点头，“当然。”  
从‘院长’办公室里带出来的东西已经被他藏好了，处理它们需要一定的时间，现在急也急不得。  
打定主意之后，朴智旻就撇下了一直喋喋不休的崔英河，径自往爱娜房间的方向过去了。  
他都走的那么远了还能听见崔英河在身后警告他，“‘院长’说了不许任何人去看爱娜！”  
那不是更奇怪了吗？  
既然不许，田柾国不仅进去了，甚至还知道爱娜死了。  
而当他对着‘院长’哭喊这一切的时候，居然没有受到任何的责罚？  
没有惩罚的原因是为了尽快找到藏在房间中的人？  
但当时他的状况也算是插翅难飞，并不需要如此的大费周章。  
又或者说，‘院长’同样也很担心有别的孩子会像田柾国一样不听话，也进到爱娜的房间里？  
可这一切又在田柾国受伤之后变得不再重要了。  
朴智旻咬唇，田柾国受了伤，‘院长’必须带着他去很远的医院，一时半会儿是不会回来的。  
所以他很放心的扭下了把手，长长的吐了一口气，迈开步子走了进去。  
门在他身后缓缓闭合。  
掩去了最后一丝的光亮。

Chapter.19  
伸手不见五指的房间内，除却视觉的其他感觉都被无限的放大了。  
扑面而来的血腥味瞬间将他死死的裹了起来。  
朴智旻十分不适的被呛了一下，反手捂住了口鼻，另外一只手在墙上摸索着按开了手边屋内白炽灯的开关，忽然亮起的画面让他不适的眨了眨眼睛。  
待他虚眯着眼睛打量了一圈房间之后，才赫然发觉那床上鼓起的小小一团便是爱娜。  
单人床上躺着的已经不能算是一个人了，只是被切割剩下的躯块而已。  
朴智旻嫌恶的加重了手上的力道，这眼前的情况让他一点异样的味道都不想再次闻到，他努力克制着自己想要马上离开的念头。  
空空荡荡裤管和袖口，被切断的地方显然之前没有得到很好的治疗，血液从内向外不断的渗透到表面凝成一团团暗色的污痕。  
散乱的药瓶，倒掉的输液架，带血的针头，被搁置的氧气面罩，旁边那些不知名的仪器数值上他认识的那代表着心跳的直线没有一丝的起伏。  
忽的他梦境中的画面开始闪烁着强烈的绯红色，光线纷乱无比，扑在他脸孔上明明灭灭。  
这些真的是他的记忆吗？还是一个由梦境编造出的谎言？  
如果这真的只是一个噩梦的话那就好了。  
是虚假的就好了。  
可朴智旻却连从中抽身都做不到，他只能作为一个旁观者感受者，察觉着他自己小心的移动着脚步一点点的凑上前去。  
然而这个叫做爱娜的女孩支离破碎的面部已经让朴智旻看不出她原来的样子，眼睛的地方被刀砍断鼻梁连着劈成了一条缝隙。  
从左至右横跨了整个面颊，在这之上甚至还带着凌乱的针线痕迹。  
朴智旻猜测是所谓的‘领养人’将她弄伤然后又再次缝合。  
所以这就是‘院长’不许孩子们进来看望爱娜的原因吗？  
生怕他们这些‘商品’看到之后纷纷会想尽办法逃走吧？  
朴智旻皱眉忍住不适再次检查了爱娜的周围，“还有这个是……”  
他正思索着，忽听房门被有规律的敲击了三下。  
朴智旻深呼吸了几次，才勉强平稳了心绪，小步向后退出了房间。  
他一出来就被崔英河扯住了手肘，“快走！‘院长’回来了，准备‘点名’！”  
‘失乐园’的孩子们在破旧的房间内站成了三排。  
被‘院长’抱着走进来的田柾国似乎陷入了深睡，趴在‘院长’的肩膀上一动不动。  
从朴智旻的角度看过去，能看到他的头顶上还盖着那个坏掉的兔子面具。  
他歪了歪头想去看田柾国的脸，可眼前像是忽然起了雾气一般，连耳边的声音也听不真切了。  
一切都变得朦朦胧胧，仿佛带着一层的雾气。  
朴智旻低下头揉了揉眼睛，晃了几下脑袋试图摆脱这种状况，直到他被身边的崔英河撞了一下才像是清醒过来。  
再抬头的时候，正看见田柾国伸手拉下面具，一晃眼间朴智旻还看到了他脸颊边那道狭长的伤口。  
那是上次被高昌秀划伤的地方，现在正泛着刚愈合时特有的浅薄粉色。  
然后一瞬间便被那面具盖住了，斑驳的彩绘让面具表面变得脏污不堪，上面的半只兔耳也已经断裂了。  
正如以前所迷惑的那样，朴智旻不明白为什么在这个梦中田柾国一直是这样的形象。  
田柾国趴在‘院长’的肩膀上透过那两只眼睛位置的小孔看了他一会儿，然后慢慢伸手对着他比了一个小小的树杈。  
朴智旻看着他耳边没有塞好而垂下的纱布，莫名觉得心中一颤。  
田柾国又受伤了……  
又是因为我……  
他这个念头刚刚腾起，整个梦境便宛如被掷在地上的镜子一般，从田柾国面具的中央向外如同蛛网似的伴着清脆的声响开始快速碎裂。  
他整个人被倒吊了起来沉没在一片浓稠的墨色之中。  
但现实中的朴智旻并未转醒，他不清不楚的呓语了几声，继而又沉睡在了更加深沉与黑暗的回忆之中。  
“智旻？！朴智旻！”  
被呼喝的朴智旻像是通过了一个长长的洞穴，然后快速的坠落到了另外一个场景之中。  
他看着眼前熟悉的布景，马上便知道这里是‘院长’的办公室。  
他心中暗自一惊，再抬眼看到的果不其然便是‘院长’的背影。  
“我跟你说的事情，你都记住了吗？”  
得不到朴智旻的回答，‘院长’的声音又更加的严厉了一些，“给我把田柾国看住了，他如果出了什么事情，你也是同样的下场！”  
最后的一句已经变成了高声的呵斥，在朴智旻还未有所反应的时候，‘院长’已经快步的走到了他的面前，伸手抚上了他的发顶。  
这让朴智旻没办法抬头去看‘院长’的脸孔，他只能继续听着，“智旻，要知道你是我最得力的助手，以后‘失乐园’的一切我都是要交给你的，看住柾国，直到心脏手术结束，明白了吗？”  
头顶上的力量忽的加重了许多，迫的他不得不弯下了脖颈做出了顺从应答的姿势。  
“好了，记住我跟你说的话，你先出去吧，记得带上万奎他们把爱娜的尸体处理了。”  
朴智旻顺从的站起身，‘院长’已经转身回到了书架的地方，朴智旻的心顿时又提了起来，他记得他之前的那些资料就是从书架上拿走的。  
意外的，‘院长’仿佛没有察觉到任何的异常，什么都没有问，也什么都没有说，就这样静静的任由朴智旻离开了。  
离开了办公室的走廊，朴智旻的心依旧是狂跳不止。  
突的他身后的草丛动了两下，他猛地转头看见的便是田柾国面具的一角，田柾国从里面窜出来，拉住他的手，“智旻，‘院长’没有惩罚你真是太好了。”  
朴智旻的心突然缓慢又沉重的跳了两下，他下意识的缩了一下自己的指尖，“你怎么知道‘院长’没有惩罚我？你……都听见了？！”  
他觉得自己的手指被攥的更紧了，田柾国有朝他走了两步，抬头凑近他。  
朴智旻看不到他的表情，那原本代表眼睛位置的小孔此刻也是漆黑一片，什么都窥不见。  
“都听到了哦，‘院长’要智旻看住我的事情，不能让我逃走的事情，”他的另一只手向后伸去圈住了朴智旻的腰身，“我都知道的，智旻假装靠近我的事情，假装对我好的事情，一切的一切，我都知道……”  
田柾国的声音越来越低，到了最后几乎是近不可闻，却又穿云裂石，“我还知道那个申教授所需要的真正心脏提供者，其实是我，对吗？”  
他之前就已经跟朴智旻说过了，他的听力真的很好。  
哪怕是距离很远，也能听清别人的对谈的内容。  
他很讨厌这样。  
这总会让他变得很难过。  
朴智旻能够感觉到他箍住自己的手指有些微微发颤，可仍是不肯松开，他在朴智旻的耳边低语，“智旻，你不必害怕，也不必跟‘院长’先生一起说谎，我是不会逃走的。”  
“你……”朴智旻咬了一下唇，他感到有些不适，他讨厌自己过速的心跳，“你为什么……？”  
朴智旻想到了一种可能，他顿了一下，觉得心里有些发冷，“柾国，你不想‘活’……是吗？”  
想要在‘失乐园’活下去其实是一件困难却又简单的事情。  
困难是因为他们总在面临着‘挑选’。  
但只要想办法逃过‘挑选’，每天每天又都是那么平凡无波。  
除了会被派出去做些下三滥的事情之外，好像再就没什么了。  
在被选择成为捐献者之前，朴智旻没有指使高昌秀他们去欺负人的时候，田柾国好像一直都过得还不错。  
朴智旻想起爱娜的死状， 大概是不错吧。  
“怎么会呢……”田柾国又朝他近了一些，“可是比起这个……我更不想看到智旻……死去。”  
他并不喜欢这个字眼，所以最后两个字说的又轻又快，可还是被朴智旻捕捉到了。  
完不成院长交待的任务，那么也就说明朴智旻不是合适继承‘失乐园’的人选，和田柾国同样的下场。  
除了死，还有什么？  
朴智旻怔了一怔，旋即想通了一件事情，他下意识的喃喃开口，“原来爱娜……真的是你杀的。”  
‘院长’既然带回了爱娜，那么不管爱娜变成了什么样子，她有具有活下去的价值。  
所以不论如何，‘院长’都会想尽办法吊住爱娜的命。  
是田柾国为了救‘活’他，所以选择杀死了爱娜。  
因为爱娜不死，田柾国就没有办法用一个真的谎言来骗走‘院长’。  
也正因为知道自己才是真正的提供者，所以才敢从楼梯上摔下去。  
这一切都是为了他。  
朴智旻想到他在爱娜的房间里看到的那带血的吊针针头，发现的那被放在一旁的氧气面罩。  
但田柾国明明也知道他和‘院长’是合作者，又为什么一听崔英河他们的话就要费劲一切心思的来救他呢？  
像是读懂了他的想法，田柾国不知什么时候已经完全靠在他的颈恻。  
面具早已不知消失去了哪里，他看不见田柾国的脸，但是可以听到他的声音，又缓又慢。  
“为了智旻，没有我不能做的事情，没有我不能杀掉的人……一切，全部。”  
现实中朴智旻的手机在床头嗡嗡的蜂鸣，他能听到了，是他的现实在唤醒他，可他却不知为何不想从这个梦境之中醒过来。  
田柾国的话顺着他的皮肤混着温热的气息一直流进他的血管，蔓延到他的心脏。  
田柾国将他死死的锁在怀抱之中，“这样，智旻就欠我一个人情了……只剩下五天了，智旻……”  
“离我近一些……对我好一点……拜托你继续……”  
“骗骗我。” 

Chapter.20  
手机还在坚持不懈的蜂鸣震动着，像是一根能将朴智旻从黑暗梦境中抽离的皮鞭一般，终于坚持不懈的唤醒了朴智旻。  
朴智旻头昏脑涨的坐起身，不断的狠揉着自己的太阳穴，他皱眉看向还在闪烁着的手机，上面显示着来电人的名字——郑号锡。  
朴智旻缓缓的闭了一下眼睛，用手压住了一边的太阳穴才勉强保持着一丝清明的将电话接了起来，“前辈，你……还好吗？”  
按照他以往的话，选这种时机给他打电话的郑号锡免不了又要被讽上几句，但现在郑号锡家里出了那样的事情，朴智旻也体贴的收敛了不少。  
可朴智旻这少见的良心并没有被领情，郑号锡的声音反倒听起来更加的阴冷了，“半个小时之后，雾山，金万奎的死亡地点，我们见一面，你必须来。”  
说完郑号锡便挂断了通讯，强硬的命令式结尾让提不起精神出门的朴智旻也不得不按捺着头疼慢慢下了床。  
朴智旻的房间里没有镜子，洗漱间里也没有，所以他并不知道自己的洗漱完后的脸色已经惨白难看到了一个极点。  
他只觉得累。  
回忆的梦境耗费了他大量的心神，他像是被人一股脑灌进了许许多多的东西，一时之间全然没有了思考的能力，一切行动都靠着本能的驱使。  
雾山这地方对朴智旻来说并不陌生，他站在山下的时候还能想起那天发现金万奎尸体是个像今天一样阴沉的绵绵雨日。  
只不过现在和当时的心境却已是相去甚远，毕竟在他刚刚才结束的回忆之中，金万奎还是鲜活且年幼的孩子。  
细细的雨丝濡湿了朴智旻的发丝，顺着他的鬓角滑过面颊，最后坠在他的肩头上。  
待到那一小片都被晕成更深的暗黑色时，他终于见到了郑号锡。  
郑号锡不知道是什么时候到的，约是已经等了很久，他的脚下围着一圈的烟头。  
雨没有停，雾气也没办法聚集，但隔在他们中间的还有这渺渺的烟气。  
朴智旻看不清郑号锡的样子，而郑号锡却是根本不想看他，他向地面上一弹，丢开了剩下的半支烟，嗓音微微嘶哑着，“走吧，跟我来。”  
郑号锡说完便转身走在了前面，朴智旻皱眉跟上，他没有开口问什么问题，因为他不也不知道此刻要问什么问题。  
郑号锡像是完全变了一个人的样子，就像这雾山上的雨，让朴智旻觉得厌烦，却又避无可避。  
郑号锡走的很快，而朴智旻中途没有休息过，很快的便落在了后面，但郑号锡的脚步没停。  
天色已经渐渐的暗了，朴智旻抬头想要确认他的位置，却恍然觉得对方是走在一条黑暗的隧道之中，马上就要被吞没了身形。  
他不由得脚下一顿，又赶忙追了上去。  
雾山虽说是个山丘，但抵达山顶还是费了不少的时间。  
他们两人的衣服已经全部都被雨水灌透了，很是狼狈。  
山上的空气更加的稀薄阴冷，荒草丛生，罕有人至。  
郑号锡停了步子，侧脸看向一边的朴智旻，“你，知道我为什么要带你来这里吗？”  
自从开始了梦境般的回忆之后，朴智旻觉得他茫然的时间正在逐渐的增多，就如同此刻，他一句话都答不出来，只得轻轻摇了摇头。  
郑号锡又看了他一会儿，抬起手遥遥的指向了远处，“因为，那边，就是‘失乐园’。”  
朴智旻一怔，随即一惊，随着他手指的方向望过去，果然看到一个朦胧的轮廓。  
朴智旻觉得他心跳的越来越厉害，他看不真切，下意识的又往前走了几步。  
中间的是一栋大约五层左右的建筑，周围还散落着一些已经破败的房屋，就像他梦中见到的那样，朴智旻知道郑号锡没有说谎。  
这里，就是‘失乐园’。  
他童年的囚笼，一切痛苦的源头。  
朴智旻觉得口干舌燥，额头上浮起的不知是汗水还是雨水。  
周围一片寂静，只有他前进时踩断草根时发出的细小声响。  
断成两截的围墙还能计算出它旧时让人望而却步的高度，最上面还勾缠着防止逃脱的铁丝网，已经有了雨水也冲刷不净的锈迹。  
郑号锡沉默的跟在朴智旻身后，看着他一步步的迈过倒地生锈的栅栏大门，走过荒草掩盖的小路，来到了那栋主建筑的前面。  
残留在矮窗上被冲净的碎玻璃中映出朴智旻一个扭曲的残影，他伸手推开了那扇已经许久没有人碰过的大门。  
灰尘的味道混合着空气中的湿气，形成了一种腐朽的味道。  
朴智旻觉得他的头也越来越痛了，仿佛是有一股无形的阻力再将他向外推开。  
他的迟疑被郑号锡看出来了，像是他们的立场发生了调转，郑号锡哼笑了一声，“你竟然也有害怕的时候吗？”  
朴智旻甩了一下脑袋，长长的呼出一口气，然后迈步走进了这个他在梦中无数次见到的场所。  
低矮的室内鞋柜大多已经破烂不堪，他在上面依稀辨认出了崔英河的名字，再往里是已经有了凹陷的地面，剥落了绿漆的墙壁。  
他一点点的路过，每一个地方，每一处场景都在渐渐与他梦中的相合，他的脑海中恍惚着也仿佛有了孩子们的喧闹声，他们三五成群化成一段段残影从朴智旻的身边跑过。  
朴智旻带着郑号锡轻车熟路的走上难以发觉的楼梯，他们路过他曾经躲藏过的拐角，窃取过资料的办公室。  
从那失去玻璃的窗户向外看过去，那些断壁残垣中有死去的爱娜住过的房间，也有他被点过名字的旧屋，田柾国在那里对他比过一个小小的树杈。  
也有更加茂盛繁密的草丛，原本那里什么都没有，只有田柾国，他拉着他的手，圈住他的腰身，轻轻的在他耳边说话。  
朴智旻开始觉得眼前发黑，一切的光亮都被遮蔽了。  
他下意识的走着，他身后的郑号锡静静的跟着，直到他的身上再次有了雨滴的凉意。  
他们已经来到了天台，雨势已经渐渐的小了，可天色仍是一片浓重的黑暗。  
郑号锡站在他的对面，“你不好奇吗？我是怎么知道这里就是‘失乐园’的？”  
朴智旻张了张唇，却发现自己仿佛失去了对身体的控制，他发不出一丝的声响，连一个单词都说不出来。  
可他的回答对于郑号锡来说已经完全的不重要了，他听见郑号锡的声音里有着难以掩藏的痛苦，“是郑局长，我父亲的……遗书……里写的哦。”  
郑号锡闭了一下眼睛，吞咽了一下试图把声音里的哽咽全部咽掉，“他在遗书里什么都说了……尽管他什么都说了，但我的疑问却没有任何的减少，所以我今天是来向你，求证的。”  
朴智旻给不了任何的反应，甚至他现在连听都变得有些困难了。  
郑号锡的声音开始变得非常的遥远，隔着重重雨幕仿佛是一场随时会消散掉的幻觉。  
“他说他这一生当中犯得最大的错误，就是来到‘失乐园’替他的挚友向‘院长’买一颗心脏。”郑号锡低语，“我知道这是错的，他也知道这是错的……所以如果死亡是对他的报应的话，那我无话可说。”郑号锡猛地抬起看向朴智旻， 他烦躁的揪起自己的头发， “所以我真的不懂，‘失乐园’中成千上百的雇主买家没有得到应有的惩罚，为什么是逃出‘失乐园’的同伴惨遭死亡？！”  
他的感情在胸中堆积已久，而却找不到一个突破口，他语无伦次根本不能好好表达自己的意思，朴智旻只能听着他一声又一声的怒号，“我的父亲又为什么！崔英河为什么！金万奎为什么！高昌秀为什么！”  
而朴智旻给不了郑号锡任何的答案，他的一切听觉，触觉，嗅觉，视觉，感知都在渐渐的消失。  
郑号锡的问题混乱了他的头脑，但是他什么都思考不了。  
他的最后一眼是郑号锡朝他冲过来的画面，之后他仿佛回归到了一团黑暗之中，那里什么都没有。  
什么，都没有。  
郑号锡死死的揪住了他的衣领，“而且我去拷贝资料的那天，明明是你来见我父亲的，为什么遗书里我的父亲要写……”  
雨不知什么时候停了，但夜风还带走了郑号锡体内最后的余温，他忍不住开始手指发抖，牙关打颤，以至于口中字句模糊，“要写，‘在我见过、见过……之后，才知自己罪孽……深重……’，你到底是谁！”  
月亮自他身后乌云里露出小半个银边，朦胧的银色光芒中，郑号锡看到自己的手被一把钳住，骨节被大力挤压的疼痛让他不得不松开了手指。  
在他的错愕之中，月光一点点的平移着照亮了这个暗色的空间，明明是已经看过千万次的脸，此刻却仿佛坠着两颗万年寒冰浸润过的墨石似的眼睛。  
如此阴冷。  
如此陌生。  
郑号锡被大力掷开，他跌坐在一边，抬头看向对方，这才后知后觉的渐渐瞪大了眼睛。  
他像是又回到了被戴上计时手环的那夜，记忆中的与眼前的两幅画面完美的重合在了一起。  
他看着对方理了理领口，朝着他微微的欠身，“郑警官，自雾山一别，许久未见。”  
“我是，田柾国。”

Chapter.21  
我是田柾国。  
上一次这样做自我介绍的时候，还是在大学心理课上第一次见到闵玧其。  
那时候闵玧其还只是个学生，为他上课的老师就是刚应聘成功的教授申勇贤。  
那天上课时田柾国来的很早，而比他来的更早的便是闵玧其。  
当然这不是什么偶遇，而是经过调查之后制造出的相会，他需要一个能够单独跟闵玧其搭话的时间与空间。  
田柾国除却脑海中对闵玧其调查而来的资料之外，手上还有一份刚从教员办公室‘拿’过来的成绩单。  
是尚未公布的学科排名。  
田柾国站在门口小心的将名单折叠，直到写着第一名闵玧其的字样完全消失在折痕之中。  
他由于太长时间没有说起过自己的名字，所以在对着闵玧其自我介绍完后陷入了一股古怪的沉默之中。  
闵玧其的眼神也从最初的惊诧变为了迷惑，他冷漠的勾了一下唇，觉得田柾国是个不可理喻的人，“现在的学生连自己的名字都记不住了吗？”  
也无外乎闵玧其会有这样的疑问，田柾国垂眸看向挂在自己胸口处的名牌，小心的将它扶正，拇指轻轻的从‘朴智旻’三个字母上拂过，“不，我是田柾国。”  
那时的闵玧其一如现在的郑号锡，连台词都是一模一样。  
只不过闵玧其是神情变得更加轻蔑，甚至觉得晦气的想要合起书本换个位置，而郑号锡却是满脸写着不可置信的嘶吼，“你开什么玩笑！你是田柾国？！那朴智旻又是谁！”  
“智旻就是智旻啊。”田柾国的回答一如既往。  
田柾国也觉得很奇怪，明明他说的话没什么可笑的地方，可给出的回应都是别他再开这种无聊的玩笑了。  
闵玧其当即决定不再跟他交谈，他重重的合上了书页，从位置上站起身，冷漠的看着田柾国，“让开。”  
他的背后有一排很长的窗户，窗外种着成排的树木，阳光掠过枝桠照进来，在田柾国俊秀的脸孔映出斑驳的残影。  
田柾国没有再说什么，朝他笑了笑，让开了道路。  
闵玧其皱眉想警告对方一些什么， 他看向田柾国的眼睛，发觉他的瞳仁在阳光下变成了浅浅的棕，明明对方脸上还挂着未曾消散的笑意，可这琉璃珠一样的眼睛里却找不到任何柔软的温度。  
这是个连太阳都无法带来暖意的人。  
闵玧其被他的想法激的微微一颤，匆匆换了位置。  
申教授来的很迟，眼底下挂着明显的黑色痕迹，说话的声音很嘶哑，而且板书也十分的潦草。  
所教的内容就更是荒诞了，从一开始的照本宣科，忽然开始东拉西扯到了宗教信仰的方向，“‘神’会垂怜心怀诚意、满是执念的人……哪怕他们犯下了多么不可饶恕的罪。”  
这让闵玧其皱了皱眉，他想起了一个人，不由得心情变得更加恶劣了，他真心觉得今天一点好事都没有。  
行为古怪的同学，不负责任的教授。  
田柾国就坐在离他不远的地方，眼前摊着一本书，看起来像是很认真的在听课。  
不得不说田柾国的面容实在具有太强的迷惑性，这样的他看起来确实是个老实又乖巧的学生。  
可闵玧其一想到刚才申教授点名点到朴智旻而田柾国则答到的场景又是一阵不悦的皱眉。  
好看是好看。  
可惜是个精神不正常的疯子。  
闵玧其想到这里，莫名心中一动，有些微微的走神。  
他没有收回的目光引起了田柾国的注意，田柾国略略转头，他背对着阳光，脸孔上一丝的暖意都没有沾染上，可他却对着闵玧其露出了一个可是说是十分漂亮的笑容。  
这让闵玧其连忙收回了恍惚的精神，他为了自己的学业读过很多关于行为分析和心理解析方面的书。  
但他仍然没有办法为田柾国的这个笑容找一个合理的解释。  
想要接近他，可是又充满了敌意，却又表现的十分无害。  
仿佛是本能与理智思维厮杀出的一个扭曲矛盾的结果。  
所以，为什么？  
他既然选择了心理学作为专业，自然是对人有探究的好奇。  
闵玧其虽然意识到田柾国的古怪想要避开，但他也克制不住的想要知道原因。  
讲台上的申教授还在喋喋不休，显然对他的课程不满的并不止闵玧其一个人，但碍于学分的关系也并没有人出声制止。  
他抬头看了一眼墙上的电子表，大约还有半个小时下课的样子，哪知就在闵玧其打算用翻书随便看看来熬过这段时间的时候，那边的田柾国却举起了手。  
申教授不知他怎么对闵玧其自我介绍过，当然还是以名牌为准，他的语速很慢，有一些恍惚，“朴……智旻学生？你有什么问题吗？”  
在课堂中所有学生满怀期待的田柾国能够阻止教授的眼神里，田柾国却问出了一个更加让人大感绝望的问题，“如若‘神’不肯垂怜呢？”  
闵玧其也有些郁结，他选的是心理学，又不是宗教科学。  
闵玧其干脆单手撑着脸颊，破罐子破摔的想要看看申教授会如何作答，电子钟表上的鲜红秒数不断的刷新跳动。  
申教授沉默良久，原本灰暗的脸色更显的衰败，他的语速更加的迟缓起来，“那恐怕……是因为‘人’还没有对‘神’表现出足够的诚意。”  
“诚意吗？”田柾国垂眸勾了勾唇角，“或许教授说得对，”他的声音渐渐的小了下去，淹没在一片嘈杂的铃声中，“但我又何需对‘神’表现出诚意？”  
教室的学生们得到了解脱，争先恐后的挤出了教室，申教授没有听到他的后半句话还以为已经解答好了问题也慢腾腾的收拾好了自己的书本离开了。  
闵玧其自然也准备离开，可萦绕在心间的那股没有得到解惑的迷雾让他的动作慢了不少。  
不知什么时候田柾国已经走到了他的面前，“对‘神’的诚意，我不需要的。”  
他像是怕闵玧其没有听到，又将同样的意思重复了一次，引得闵玧其不得不抬头看向他。  
田柾国又露出了那种笑容，不过这次他的眼底不再是一片冰冷，反而尽是压抑翻腾的疯狂，“因为我，要‘神’，退让。”  
要‘神’退让。  
多么狂妄的人。  
又是为什么会变成如此狂妄的人？  
是经历了什么样的绝望，才会连‘神’都敢挑衅？  
闵玧其的心脏灼烧式的激烈跳动起来，对原因探究的好奇让他彻底打败了理智，“你……到底想做什么？”  
而这一切仿佛都在田柾国的计算之内，他听到他的问题也不觉得突兀，他镇定自若的微笑了一下，“申教授的状况你也看到了，跟着他学习恐怕你这科毕业无望。”  
闵玧其不知道怎么田柾国又变得‘正常’起来了，“那倒未必，先要毕业办法总是有的。”  
田柾国点点头，“是啊，总是有的，可是比起普通的毕业……”田柾国未尽之语闵玧其依然明白，他发出了一个新的邀约，“不知道你有没有兴趣，研究一向新的课题？”  
“课题？”  
在闵玧其疑惑的目光里田柾国轻轻启唇开口，吐出的完全是恶魔之语，“比起‘治愈’他人，你有没有想过，‘创造’他人？”  
创造？！  
闵玧其一向坦然淡定的面色终于有了一丝惊愕的裂痕，“你……什么意思？”  
接下的田柾国的话终于让闵玧其确定了一件事。  
那就是，田柾国，真的是个‘疯子’。  
而他竟然无法拒绝这样的提议，是不是说明他本质上和田柾国是相同的呢？  
自从那个人离去之后，他也陷入了疯狂之中，只是他克制的很好，而田柾国却肆无忌惮的将一切都呈现了出来。  
他也恨着所谓‘神’。  
安静的实验室内只有节拍器有节奏的轻响，厚重的窗帘遮去了一切的光源，只有角落里一盏昏暗的地灯发出昏黄的光线。  
闵玧其看着安静躺在躺椅上的田柾国踟蹰了一下，“首先我再重申一点，我对心理催眠不过是初级阶段，所以，到时候真的发生什么不可预料之外的事情，我也不能保证你……”  
田柾国不想再听下去的摆摆手，“尽快开始吧。”  
“为什么……”没有一丝的害怕，没有一丝的犹豫，也要去做这样的事情？  
冒着危险，牺牲一切般的。  
田柾国看着昏蒙的上空，不作回答。  
他说了闵玧其就会懂吗？  
不会有人明白的。  
无论怎么追寻，这天地之间都遍寻不到他的影子的惊慌。  
像是永远没有尽头，不会结束的捉迷藏。  
只剩下他，无尽的寻找。  
哪怕是虚假的，也想要再见到他。  
好让他能结束他这漫长的思念，无尽的痛苦。  
真的好想再见朴智旻啊……  
好想朴智旻啊……  
朴智旻……  
朴智旻……  
朴智旻……  
闵玧其听不到田柾国平静外表下内心中奔腾渴望的呐喊，他缓缓吐出一口气，对研究的诱惑最终还是战胜了他那微弱的恐惧。  
创造人格。  
在原主人的身体里创造一个新的人格。  
宛如‘神’一般。  
这样的实验，这样的机会，他的人生之中不会再有第二次了。  
闵玧其下定决心，在开始之前他问了田柾国最后一个问题，“如果真的成功了，万一将来有一天‘他’这个副人格想要彻底取代你呢？”  
田柾国缓缓的闭上眼睛，露出了一个真正意义上的笑容。  
如同脆弱的梦幻泡影，一触即逝。  
“如果是那样的话……”  
我会帮助他。  
成为他的刀。  
亲手扼杀我自己。

 

Chapter.22  
“你简直就是个不可救药的疯子——！”  
郑号锡的怒号打断了田柾国的回想，田柾国似是听不懂般的对着郑号锡微微歪了歪头，看起来确实纯真又无辜。  
如果不是在这样的状况之下，恐怕任谁看了都会觉得他是个乖巧的好孩子。  
可偏偏就是这样一个面容秀美的人，却像恶魔一般接二连三毫不在意的夺去了他人的生命。  
郑号锡恨他自己瞎了眼，居然会与恶魔共事这么久却一无所察。  
他居然还选择和对方毫无保留，毫无隐瞒的合作？！  
他完全就是田柾国手上的一颗透明的棋子。  
一想到他之前还为‘朴智旻’的安危担心过，郑号锡凭着一股怒气强撑着自己从地上爬起来，向后退了几步，试图与田柾国保持在一个安全的距离。  
他肌肉紧绷，手向后握住了别在腰间的枪。  
同样无法放松的还有他的精神，他消失的这几天里根据他父亲留下的遗书，跟赵在仁一起一点点的试图还原真相。  
他当然也去找了闵玧其，闵玧其大概也觉得没有隐瞒的必要了，大致上给了郑号锡一些答案。  
所以现在郑号锡对田柾国试图在他的身体里创造一个新的人格这件事情有了大概的了解。  
但他还是不懂，郑号锡握紧了冰冷的枪支，在黑暗之中这能够给他足够的勇气让他去质问田柾国，“你既然成功已经创造出了‘朴智旻’，那么你为什么又要杀害崔英河他们？！你们不是一起在‘失乐园’里长大的同伴吗？！”  
田柾国嗤笑了一声，是郑号锡习惯听到的那种音调。  
“同伴？”月光在田柾国的身后拖出一条长长的影子，这又让他看起来有些寂寥，他微微垂首看向自己的手，似乎正在确定着什么，“啊……当然是，所以为了‘智旻’，他们必须死。”  
“只有杀了他们，‘智旻’才会继续存在啊……”田柾国的目光开始变得有些迷茫，“闵医生说他成功了，可他并不能确定‘智旻’可以存在多久。”  
如果‘智旻’再次消失的话……  
不可以！  
绝对不可以！  
“但好在我找到办法了，这真是太好了。”田柾国露出一个期待夸奖般的腼腆笑容。  
郑号锡看着他的笑容不由得打了个颤，而且这个笑容让他后知后觉的意识到了一件事情，他知道田柾国是在等待朴智旻的表扬。  
可是……  
田柾国的手上不知何时多了一把在月光下通体闪着银光的利刃，“以他人灵魂献祭，可令去世之人死而复生，即为永生之法。”  
血亲，好友。  
……挚爱。  
郑号锡懂什么呢？  
他为朴智旻杀第一个人的时候还很小，就在这个‘失乐园’中。  
现在他连对方的样貌和名字都记不清楚了，田柾国握起自己的手，但是他还能感觉到那种血管里的血液从奔腾到平息的触感。  
到了最后是会让人心生恐惧的窒息。  
可是这有什么关系？  
只要是为了智旻，没有他不能做的事情，没有他不能杀掉的人……一切，全部。  
包括他自己。  
所以，崔英河算什么？金万奎算什么？高昌秀又算什么？！  
只要他们都死了，‘智旻’就可以永远活下去了吧？  
会的。  
一定会的。  
“就连你自己也知道闵玧其为你创造出来的人格——！”刀刃与枪管在空气中瞬间碰撞发出一声清脆的金属响动，田柾国脸孔从瞬间被没有月光照耀到的黑暗淹没，郑号锡的手臂一阵发麻，他听到田柾国狠厉的声音在他耳边极近的响起，“你想要胡说什么——！”  
郑号锡感觉肩上一痛，整个手臂忽的没有知觉的垂软下去，枪也不知落到了那个角落，但他仍是咬牙坚持道，“你也知道‘他’根本不可能是真正的——朴智旻——！！”  
他最后三个字刚刚喊完，他整个颈部便被重重一撞，顿时眼前发黑的跌倒在地。  
田柾国根本没有放过他的打算，一只脚已经踩上了他刚刚受伤的肩膀，“郑警官，小心说话。”  
郑号锡只觉得自己出气多进气少，大约是人到极限反而什么都不会再怕了，甚至连痛都觉得没那么痛了，“承认吧……你杀崔英河，金万奎……高昌秀，我，甚至是你自己，不过都是为了否定一点……”郑号锡顿时感受到了加倍的痛楚，他拼尽全力怒吼，“你不敢承认，朴智旻——已经死了——！！！”  
“他没有——！！！”  
郑号锡的领子被狠狠的拽起，昏蒙之中他都能看到田柾国一双仿佛变的猩红的眼睛。  
这让他知道。  
田柾国在愤怒……  
也在疼痛。  
郑号锡断断续续的继续说着，“智旻……才不会是这种，你杀了人他还会表扬你的家伙。”  
尽管他没有见过朴智旻，但能够杀掉这些人的办法有千万种，为什么要套上‘警察’的外衣呢？  
能够提供便利的同时不是也为自己增加了许多的危险吗？  
除非……  
是那个人的愿望。  
是他……  
是朴智旻的愿望。  
田柾国就一定会为他达成。  
梦想成为警察的孩子，怎么会去赞扬一个凶手？  
田柾国创造出的人格，大概也只是一个更加疯狂而又执念的他自己吧。  
将自己变为那个人活着。  
而已。  
“我警告过你的，”田柾国的手卡住了郑号锡的下颌，力量大到像是要马上捏碎他的脸，“‘智旻’还活着，他就在这里。”  
口腔因为过度的挤压舌头与牙齿相磕而开始渗血，郑号锡逞强说完了最后一句话便彻底昏死了过去。  
他说，“朴智旻……已经死了。”  
其实不止郑号锡这么说过，崔英河，金万奎，高昌秀，他们都说过。  
但说又怎么比得上他亲眼看到过。  
是‘失乐园’。  
是那个心脏即将被迫捐献的夜。  
田柾国以为他会害怕又或是紧张的，但其实他并没有这样的情绪，他安稳的待在床上，看着床头的矮桌上几朵被插在花瓶里的小太阳花。  
比起他将要死去的恐惧，更多的竟然是为朴智旻能够活下来而感到由衷的开心。  
他知道他是怪异的，所以无论是不是虚假的，朴智旻能够愿意跟他说话，愿意待在他身边真是太好了。  
田柾国伸出手，指尖轻柔的从太阳花嫩黄的花瓣上划过。  
他的手指顿时仿佛也沾染了柔黄的光，变得温暖起来。  
他正痴迷于他指尖上这一点点的温暖时，房门被从外面小声的打开了。  
瞬间惊觉起来的眼眸在看到来人是朴智旻后又马上变得温柔起来，“出什么事了吗？这么晚，等一会儿车就要来接我了，被‘院长’发现你在这里就不好了。”  
田柾国见朴智旻不说话，又胆子大了一些的揣测，“那你、你是来跟我道别的吗？正好，我有一样东西想要送给你。”  
田柾国小心的拿过花瓶，“太阳花，你会喜欢吗？可惜的是它们活不了太久了。”  
他小心翼翼的去看朴智旻的脸色，“啊，我不是那个意思，为了智旻，我死掉也没什么可惜的。”  
朴智旻咬了咬唇，接过花瓶，又将花瓶小心的放到了桌上，小声而又快速的赞美，“我很喜欢，它们……很漂亮。”  
朴智旻对着田柾国笑笑，“既然柾国送了我太阳花，那么我也要送柾国一样礼物。”  
田柾国明显开心起来，一向略显阴郁的眼睛此刻满是雀跃的欢喜，随即他又有些悲伤起来，“可是，现在送我……我恐怕也……”  
朴智旻很肯定的点点头，“会用上的，就现在，柾国跟我一起去拿吧。”  
他又指了指椅子上的黑色外套，“外面太冷了，这个可以借我吗？”  
田柾国连忙把外套拿过来塞进朴智旻的手里，催促着，“你快、快点穿上。”  
‘失乐园’夜晚的院子田柾国是很熟悉的，哪怕没有足够的光，仅凭着月色他也能很快的分辨方向。  
再加上他听力异于常人的好，刚走了一会儿他就知道他们是在往后门前进，而同时前门来接他的车也开进来了。  
田柾国小声的提醒朴智旻，“智旻，我们要快一点了哦，他们一会儿找不到我的话会出乱子的。”  
朴智旻没有回答，但田柾国能听见他小声的笑了笑。  
带着一点揶揄，一点嘲讽和很多的乐意。  
于是，他也跟着开心起来。  
“到了，快点爬上去！快！”朴智旻按住他的肩膀，把他往一辆吉普车的后斗上推。  
田柾国不明所以，下意识的听朴智旻的话，手脚并用的很快就翻了进去，等到翻进去后他才发现崔英河，金万奎，高昌秀都在里面。  
他们蜂拥而上，一起困住了他的身体。  
这时候的田柾国才意识到什么似的，手脚并用的趴在了车边，他费力的探出半个身体，伸长的左手万分不易的捉住了朴智旻的半个衣袖，“智、智旻？！你？！”  
朴智旻顺着他的力道往前走了几步，靠在了车边，他从车斗里捡出几件旧衣服盖在田柾国的身上，“柾国，我们来玩个游戏吧。”  
他的声音太过温柔，让人根本无法拒绝。  
田柾国觉得他的喉咙已经哽住了什么话都说不出来，只会死死的抓住朴智旻的衣袖。  
而朴智旻却不容他抗拒的一根根掰开他的手指，“就捉迷藏，怎么样？你来找，我来藏。”  
他将田柾国的手臂放回去，将他头上盖着的衣服压得更严实，他用手盖住他的眼睛。  
朴智旻的手就像太阳花。  
温暖，柔软。  
“你从一开始数到一百，不，就数到我的生日，1013好吗？等你睁开眼睛，就会去到一个新的世界里了，虽然前期需要挂着我的名字，但没关系的，你会有新的生活，新的朋友，警察怎么样？嗯？我们柾国穿警服一定很帅的吧？以后，所有的一切都会好起来的。”朴智旻的声音也哽咽起来，他顿了一顿继续说道，“到了那个时候，找不到我，也没有关系。”  
田柾国的手脚已经被崔英河他们完全压住了，他无法反抗，只能不停的泣诉，“我不要新的生活，我不要新的朋友，智旻，智旻，我只要你，求求你，别那么做。”  
他的耳边已经传来了院长气急败坏的吼声，他也听见朴智旻不再犹豫转身离去的脚步声。  
崔英河他们把他又往下压了几分，这是一辆经常会在夜晚来到‘失乐园’的回收车。  
和他们在一起的还有爱娜的尸体。  
车辆很快震了几震，它已经被开动了。  
很快的便驶出了后门，田柾国费力的甩开了崔英河他们，掀开了头顶盖着的衣物。  
在皎洁的月光下，朴智旻穿着他的外套引开了所有追逐他的人。  
朴智旻站在那栋最高的主楼楼顶。  
自上而下。  
化成了一只墨色的蝴蝶。  
落进了他的眼睛里。  
朴智旻遮住他眼睛时手指的余温还在，他说的话直至今日仍是不敢忘记。  
也永远无法忘记。  
“柾国啊，新的生活要加油啊，要努力成为一个干干净净，堂堂正正的大人。”  
可是我……  
没有智旻的我……  
无法成为这样的大人。  
对不起。  
智旻。  
请你不要讨厌我。

Chapter.23  
人在临死的那一瞬感受到的是什么呢？  
是恐惧吗？  
朴智旻第一次开始思考这个问题的时候是跟着‘院长’一起接一个孩子回‘失乐园’。  
这个孩子在几天前还跟朴智旻说过话，十分的向往着被领养之后的生活。  
而现在，他已经死了。  
眼睛睁的圆圆的，已经完全僵硬的手臂朝上举着，手指弯曲像拼命的要抓住什么。  
腿脚向后，是个明显的跪姿。  
朴智旻对此已经很有经验，一看便能想象出那个画面，他想要逃跑，跪在大门前手指挂在把手上却打不开门。  
领养他的男人跟‘院长’一起站在门口抽烟，朴智旻看着那个男人吐出一口烟气，轻描淡写的，“真是晦气，这个也太不经用了，我不过是打了他几下就死了。”  
朴智旻低头去看那孩子手臂上的伤痕，有几条深的已经能看见骨头了。  
然后那孩子就一直维持着这个姿势，活生生的被打死了。  
‘院长’一个劲儿的在道歉，为他这么轻易就折掉的‘商品’。  
随后他又拿出了一个小小的相册本给男人挑选，总算让男人消了气。  
男人一边吞云吐雾，一边翻着相册，‘院长’趁着这个空进来跟朴智旻一起收拾残局。  
朴智旻好不容易掰正了那孩子的腿脚，可他的手还超前上方伸着，朴智旻压了几次都没动，这样的话根本放不进尸袋里。  
朴智旻正想问是不是要等尸僵缓解了，只见‘院长’抬脚，两下便踩断了那孩子的骨头。  
‘院长’低头对上朴智旻的眼，面无表情的呵斥他，“愣着干什么？还不快把他装进去，连这点小事都做不好，简直不知道养着你是做什么的！”  
朴智旻垂眸，抿了一下唇，一声不吭的从前一手绕过那孩子的脖颈一手绕过腋下小心把他挪进袋子里。  
他在拉上袋子拉链的时候，伸手合上了那孩子的眼睛。  
‘院长’看到了，丢给朴智旻的只有一声嗤笑。  
最后‘院长’跟男人陪着笑，带着朴智旻一起从那栋十分之大的别墅离开了。  
临走前男人意味深长的从上至下的打量了一遍朴智旻，然后颇为可惜的摇了摇头，“年纪有点大了。”  
‘院长’不许他人坐在他的副驾，这是朴智旻早就知道的规矩。  
回程的路途不算短，朴智旻坐在后座，看着车窗外不知在想些什么。  
‘院长’从后视镜里看他，莫名的扯了一下嘴角，露出一个似笑非笑的表情来，“怎么了？害怕我真的把你送给那个客人？”  
朴智旻从后视镜里与他对视，随即垂眸，含含糊糊的应了一声，“嗯。”  
那男人过于露骨的视线确实让朴智旻很不自在，他不是第一次跟随‘院长’做这种工作，但却是第一次被当成了目标。  
可他心里倒也不是觉得害怕，他只是在想，如果他到了那种状况，该怎么办？  
也要如同那个孩子一般跪在门边，抓着把手，在生命的最后一刻都在祈求‘神’的救赎吗？  
“不必想太多，智旻，我不会那么做的。”朴智旻闻言不由得又抬眸扫了‘院长’一眼，‘院长’倒是很坦白，“我说过了，以后这‘失乐园’是要交给你的。”  
朴智旻这次很认真的从后视镜看了‘院长’一会儿，好像不准备继续把话裹在心里了，他迟疑了一会儿终于问出口，“为什么是我？”  
‘院长’好像早就料到似的点点头，“是啊，为什么是你呢？大概……”  
是因为你不怕死吧。  
这是院长给他的答案。  
朴智旻又继续看向窗外，脑海里一直在翻滚着这句话。  
车窗外茫茫山路，一路绵延到视线所及之处。  
直到抵达‘失乐园’之后，他把尸袋从车上搬下来的时候才有些想明白。  
心软的人接不回他们的尸体。  
心硬的人无需接回他们的尸体。  
只有他，刚刚好。  
他是不畏惧死亡的人。  
换言之，他是对死亡，无动于衷的人。  
所以，人在临死的那一瞬感受到的到底会是什么呢？  
是恐惧吗？  
朴智旻在此后很长的一段时间里，他都被这个问题困扰着。  
其实一开始是没什么的，后来大约是想的太频繁反倒成了个心结。  
这个问题他问过崔英河，问过金万奎，也问过高昌秀，得到过的答案千篇一律。  
是害怕，是恐慌，是惊惧。  
可这些统统无法成为他解开问题的钥匙。  
后来，朴智旻遇到了田柾国。  
他也问了他这个问题。  
田柾国是被‘院长’牵着手领进‘失乐园’的，‘院长’甚至看上去对一直躲在他身后的田柾国十分的和蔼，一直鼓励他站过来跟大家打个招呼。  
这在这个‘失乐园’中实在是太罕见了。  
‘院长’这样的举动可能这代表着田柾国或许是这个‘失乐园’中唯一不需要面对死亡的人。  
多么让人羡慕。  
多么让人妒忌。  
多么让人憎恨。  
这样的反常，也注定了田柾国会被孤立的境况。  
朴智旻第一次跟田柾国搭话的时候，田柾国正蹲在院中一颗大树下面用手抚摸一片刚落下来的叶子。  
朴智旻站在他身后看了他一会儿，深觉他跟田柾国才是一样的，因为他也是无需面对死亡的人。  
只不过没人知道，所以才没人孤立他而已。  
朴智旻走过去，跟田柾国蹲在一处，田柾国像是没有看到他，心里眼里全是他手下的那片树叶。  
风从他们头顶轻轻拂过，摇动着树桠，破碎的树影落在他们的身上。  
朴智旻问，“你觉得人在临死之前，感受的是什么？”  
这样的风和日丽，朴智旻的问题却散发着阴沉不详的味道。  
偏偏田柾国不觉有异，反而转头看了过来，朴智旻这才第一次看清对方的容貌。  
黑白分明的眼睛里清浅的摇晃着一个他的小影。  
田柾国眨一下眼睛，仿佛连时间都可以就此停止。  
他回答，“感受？我不知道，但就像这片叶子，或许死亡，就是新生。”  
这像是一把锋利的匕首，瞬间破开了朴智旻心间埋藏多时的乌云。  
朴智旻看着他稚气未脱的脸，听着他一本正经的回答，忽然笑了一声，两个人对视一眼，继而全都无法再继续忍耐的大笑起来。  
如同这个问题，如同这个回答。  
在这个年纪，本就是应该叫人发笑的。  
可……  
他们笑着笑着又沉默下来。  
如果死亡，真的是新生……  
那就真是太好了。  
可他们面对的生活，面对的现实。  
死亡，就是一无所有。  
自朴智旻离去的那夜开始，田柾国也开始常常思索这个问题，有时候他会觉得他那时候回答对了，有时候又会彻底回答错了。  
他时常变得恍惚，清醒过来的时候又会发现自己站在了‘失乐园’的楼顶。  
脚下是被荒草掩盖的地面，他闭着眼睛昂头，一只脚悬在空中。  
摇摇欲坠，却得不到答案。  
因为他什么也感受不到。  
那么智旻呢？  
他感受到了什么？  
是害怕吗？  
是恐惧吗？  
又或者是后悔吗？  
死亡所带来的新生，又在哪里呢？  
嘭的一声枪响，子弹打到金属护栏的声音让田柾国缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
他转头，看见持枪的赵在仁小心翼翼的朝着昏迷的郑号锡一点点的移动着，他的枪口稳稳的指向站在楼顶边缘的田柾国。  
田柾国歪头，挑了一下眉，又看了看赵在仁耳边的蓝牙耳机猜想是郑号锡与他的对话已经一字不漏的被赵在仁听到了。  
不过他也无畏被赵在仁知道真实的身份。  
反正，这些人……  
今天，都是要死在这里的。  
只有他们死了，‘智旻’才是安全的。  
没有人知道‘智旻’的真实身份，那么‘智旻’就一直都可以是‘智旻’了。  
田柾国露出一个很是温柔的笑容，他甚至轻松的对着赵在仁打了声招呼。  
赵在仁不敢放松，他蹲下身去检查郑号锡的呼吸，在发现对方不过是昏迷之后才稍稍松了一口气。  
一切的来龙去脉让赵在仁难以消化，他无法理解世界上怎么会有如此疯狂的人。  
他吞咽了一下，已经被冲击的有些无法好好表达自己的想法，“你……你对得起为你而死的朴智旻吗？把他用生命换来的，你现在的生活，过得这样糟糕？”  
赵在仁的问题让田柾国有些恍神，像是一下子回到了那个夜晚。  
朴智旻声音轻柔却不容抗拒，田柾国低头抿唇笑了笑，“是过的很糟糕，所以才好。”  
田柾国永远都不会知道，站在楼顶的智旻，在坠落之前感受到的到底是什么呢？  
但他希望朴智旻是恨他的就好了。  
恨他无能不能救他。  
恨他活着却不曾珍惜。  
让智旻放心的话，就再也找不到他了吧？  
像现在这样，智旻知道的话，会生气吗？  
智旻知道的话，会难过吗？  
会怪他吗？  
会打他吗？  
那真是太好了。  
尽管对着他来吧。  
只要智旻会出现……就好了。  
可他的眼睛不肯骗他。  
可他的记忆不肯骗他。  
他绝望又痛苦，却不曾渴望‘神’的救赎。  
哪怕是唯有那晚的夜色才真正的知道，朴智旻掀开了一直盖在头顶的兜帽，他听着‘院长’的咒骂无声的笑了，又听见‘院长’继而在哄劝他说出田柾国的行踪。  
他怎么可能会说呢？  
他布置了那么久，安排了那么久，准备了那么久。  
终于把田柾国送出了这个唯有死亡才是尽头的囚笼。  
以前他还曾天真的以为他们都是能逃过死亡的人，现在才知道无论怎么样，都摆脱不了被安排好的‘死亡’。  
那么就要让他摇尾乞求‘神’的垂怜吗？  
他不由得将身体站的更直了。  
院长气急败坏的怒喝，“你到底把田柾国藏到哪里去了！”  
朴智旻小心的将怀抱里那束小小的太阳花抱的紧了些。  
“我呀，把柾国藏在我心里啦。”  
那么他就要让‘神’知道，不是‘死亡’选择了他，而是他选择了‘死亡’。  
可朴智旻忍不住把那束小太阳花从怀抱里拿了出来，手指小心的拂过花瓣。  
人在临死的那一瞬感受到的是什么呢？  
是恐惧吗？  
是害怕吗？  
是恐慌吗？  
是惊惧吗？  
不是的。  
是自由。  
与恋恋不舍。  
太阳花的花语，是沉默的爱啊。  
朴智旻低头看着他的花，带着无法言说的温柔怜惜轻轻笑了笑，而后微微向前倾身。  
今夜，晚风舒缓，月色轻柔。  
星光，正好。

Chapter.24  
赵在仁警惕的看着田柾国，完全不懂田柾国在想些什么，他也不需要去懂田柾国在想些什么。  
作为警察，将凶手缉拿归案才是他最需要做的。  
田柾国显然已经从旧梦当中清醒过来，他对自己要达到的目的也是绝不会动摇。  
杀了他们，才能保证‘智旻’的存在。  
没有人知道‘智旻’，他才会是真正的安全。  
田柾国看向赵在仁与郑号锡的目光又阴沉了几分，可他一迈步马上便是一声警示的枪响。  
老旧断裂的铁护栏在夜色中被子弹击中溅出一丝火花，田柾国却不为所动执意向前又走了一步。  
这次子弹精准的打在了他脚尖前一寸的地面上，田柾国低头哼笑了一声，继续迈步向前。  
赵在仁厉声警告他，“别动！不然我下一颗子弹一定会打在你的身上！”  
田柾国倒是毫无顾忌，他摊了摊手，“赵队长有家人吧？一位刚刚进入小学的女儿，每次你去接她放学的时候，都会像一只快乐的小鸟一样跳进你的怀抱里。”田柾国模仿着赵在仁伸手抚摸了几下空气，“赵队长是希望你的女儿，成为我这样的人吗？”  
赵在仁的瞳仁骤然一缩，冷汗顿时顺着面颊流了下来，持枪的手不可查的轻微颤抖起来。  
田柾国又摇摇头，“不，或许她连成为我这样的人的机会都没有。 你知道全国都多少像‘失乐园’一样的地方吗？”  
他轻飘飘的一句话却像刀子一样扎进了赵在仁的心里，“她长不大啦。”  
田柾国继续迈步，这次万籁俱寂，一声枪响都没有了。  
田柾国蹲在赵在仁眼前，从袖子里划出来的匕首贴上了郑号锡的脖颈，“只要赵队长和郑警官今天死在这里，我可以保证赵队长的女儿一定有一个平安快乐的童年，以及十分光明的未来。”  
“咳咳，赵队，别听这个疯子胡说！”不知何时幽幽转醒的郑号锡咳嗽了几声，他平躺在地面上已经完全不将田柾国带给他的死亡威胁放在眼里了，“就他这种人，凭什么保证别人的未来？！”  
刀已入肉，郑号锡亲身体验着田柾国的愤怒，但他完全没有要停止的意思，仿佛也是最后一搏，“我说的有什么错？过去的你保护不了朴智旻，现在的你依旧保护不了朴智旻！”  
田柾国的刀猛地下沉了几分，他咬牙切齿，“胡说八道，只要你们死了，‘智旻’就是安全的！”  
郑号锡已经感觉不到疼痛了，他怒吼一声，“朴智旻已经死了——！”  
田柾国还想再继续向下用力的手腕被赵在仁牢牢的抓住了，已经快要进入中年的男人满脸都是泪水，“我会保护我的女儿的！我会把所有的‘失乐园 ’都全部挖出来的，我发誓！”  
田柾国猛地甩开赵在仁的控制，刀刃也跟着脱离了郑号锡的脖颈，他反手一转，刀尖朝下闪着月光的寒冷便要彻底扎进郑号锡的心口。  
“我不是说了吗？我见过闵玧其了，根本没有新的人格啊……没有的，田柾国，你被骗了。”  
郑号锡的眼泪顺着面颊流出来，他也不知道他为什么要哭，明明在父亲的葬礼上他都没有如此失态的。  
“你是因为快要死了，才扯这种谎话的吗？”田柾国的刀尖带着轻颤，“郑警官，警察已经懦弱到这种地步的吗？”  
他极力的反驳对方，“郑警官见我的时候，明明很震惊这一切的吧？明明不知道我是田柾国的吧？现在说这些果然是在骗人的。”  
郑号锡脖颈上的伤虽然不深，但持续的缓慢的流血还是让他眼前开始阵阵发黑。  
他嘴唇打颤，一句话说的断断续续，“我只是想逼你承认杀人的事实，所以才假装……闵玧其，把什么都，告诉我了……”  
郑号锡再见闵玧其是由赵在仁陪同一起的，他父亲的遗书里其实并没有提到这个人，但郑号锡自己想查证一些东西所以便去了。  
看守闵玧其的人又换了，赵在仁叹了口气跟郑号锡低语，“之前的那几个好像都被他整‘疯’了……”  
郑号锡的气色明显不是很好，他刚过了葬礼没有几天，勉强打理干净了自己但还是十分的消沉，听到这个消息竟然也不觉得有什么惊讶，甚至猜到了原因，“催眠？”  
赵在仁点点头，“从一开始就不许他们有视线接触的，可偏偏有的人不信，据说是打了赌，没过几天就……”  
郑号锡闭了一下眼睛，缓缓感叹了一句，“他真厉害……他们，都真厉害。”  
果然是当初他跟‘朴智旻’说过的那句话，变态的世界真是难懂。  
闵玧其过了很久才被带出来，他看起来还是那副不耐烦的模样，过于冰冷的视线在郑号锡脸上扫了一圈，他啧了一声，“看来田柾国还没死。”  
郑号锡目光里连一丝波动都没有，说不上来是祈求，倒像是将死之人不堪折磨只想求个明白，“你到底都知道些什么？”  
闵玧其静静的看了他一会儿，才问，“有烟吗？”  
郑号锡瞥了一眼赵在仁，赵在仁想了想才从口袋里摸出烟盒抽了一支烟给他，然后郑号锡又听见熟悉的对话，“再借个火啊。”  
郑号锡听着身边一声响才睁开了眼睛，赵在仁的脑袋已经砸到了桌面上，郑号锡沉默的脱下自己的外套给赵在仁披上，“上次我没这么好的待遇吧？”  
闵玧其似乎被他这个说法取悦了，难得笑了几声，“当然了，因为田柾国对你可不会这么贴心。”  
“田柾国？”郑号锡皱了一下眉头，“陪我来的人不是……？！你的意思是？！”  
闵玧其吐了一口烟雾，渺渺的烟气里郑号锡听他说，“你先听我讲个故事吧。”  
故事的主角不是田柾国，也不是朴智旻，而是他和自己的妹妹。  
妹妹叫做闵玧智，在初中之前跟闵玧其的关系说不上好也说不上不好，他们总是从同一个墙头翘课，然后互不理睬的转身走人。  
闵玧其敲了一下烟灰，试图从郑号锡这里找认同，“就是那种感觉会带枪上学的孩子，实在不好惹。”  
郑号锡一脸麻木，实在不知道该回些什么，他上面只有两个压着他不让他出头的哥哥。  
闵玧其的声音继而又低沉了一些，听上去有着不太一样的温柔，“但就是这样的孩子，会记得给我买生日礼物，会记得在节日里为母亲送花，平时给父亲捶肩。”  
“我以为会是长长久久就跟我这么一直过下去的孩子，直到那天……”他指尖的烟颤了颤，连带着烟气也跟着飘忽起来，“直到那天，我在警察局的停尸房里看到了她的尸体。”  
闵玧其的语气再次冷漠起来，“警察说是在垃圾站找到的，之后我才知道她是主动去替换了班上的一个女生才会被凶手杀害的。”  
郑号锡有些不安，但他不敢确认，闵玧其扫了他一眼点点头，“因为那个女生也死了，成了‘孤女案’的第五位受害者。”  
闵玧其在桌面上摁灭了烟头，抿唇笑了一下，“有时候我会想我妹妹为什么会是这样的笨蛋？又会想世界上为什么会有这样温柔勇敢的孩子？”  
随即他彻底敛去了笑意，“但我也会想，如果警察能早一步破案呢？如果申勇贤……想要的那颗心脏早就被他拿到了呢？”  
如果田柾国早就死去的话。  
那么他的妹妹就不会死了吧？  
郑号锡完全坐不住了，他猛地站起身原地走了几步，“那你……你就去欺骗田柾国？！让他为了保持住朴智旻这个根本不存在的人格去替你杀人？！”  
闵玧其十分坦然，“欺骗？那又怎么样？这全是田柾国一厢情愿啊！而且他，崔英河，金万奎，高昌秀，申勇贤，包括你的父亲！”他每念一个名字声音就拔高一分，到了最后已经是郑号锡不曾见过的声竭狠厉，“他们都是杀害我妹妹的凶手！他们都应该死！”  
“不，不是这样的……”郑号锡疯狂的摇了摇头，但他却无从去反驳闵玧其的话，闵玧其所说的每一个都不无辜。  
可是……  
“那宋恩花呢？她也该死吗？就因为被崔英河摧残而去见了心理医生的她，该死吗？”郑号锡厉声质问，“那么你跟夺去你妹妹生命的申勇贤有什么区别！”  
闵玧其的眼神微动，“所以，我会在这里等待属于我的判决。”  
“你为什么要告诉我这些？”郑号锡问了他最后一个问题。  
“就当做是你破了‘孤女案’的谢礼吧。”闵玧其回答的很干脆。  
郑号锡又激动起来，“可你明明知道破了‘孤女案’的是朴智旻，不，是田柾国！”  
“所以，我也会送他一份大礼，他会喜欢的。”闵玧其的脸上出现了一丝悲悯，“也许活着对他来说才是痛苦。”  
说完闵玧其脸上连最后的一丝表情都消失了，他像一尊冷漠而冰冷的石像，“如果你还要怪，就去怪‘神’吧。”  
反抗‘神’的人。  
厌恶‘神’的人。  
憎恨‘神’的人。  
终究躲不过‘神’赐的命运。  
“他骗你的，田柾国。”郑号锡反手挡住了眼睛，可眼泪却不曾停下，他觉得田柾国可怜，又从心里厌恶可怜田柾国的自己，“闵玧其，骗你的。”  
朴智旻早就死了。  
所谓的创造人格，不过是闵玧其的一场催眠。  
田柾国自以为的灵魂分裂，不过是催眠下的一场好戏。  
利刃落在地上发出一声金属的脆响，像是斩断了神经，田柾国颤抖着双手捂住了脸。  
他从喉间发出的悲鸣，困兽一般，是痛到极致却无能为力的挣扎。  
智旻……  
智旻……  
智旻——！  
对不起。  
在这场捉迷藏的游戏里，终究没有找到你。

Chapter.25  
“喏，这个送你。”  
那是田柾国第一次得到礼物，在一个秋天清爽的午后，树叶落在院子里像是为地面铺起了一层金黄色的地毯。  
他跟朴智旻坐在初见的树下，朴智旻依着树干，看着光秃秃的树枝，不断的用眼神去瞥一边收到东西之后便沉默无声的田柾国。  
不过他等的太久了，终于是撑不下去的又用手肘碰了一下田柾国的胳膊，“喂，你到底喜不喜欢啊？就算是不，好歹也要说声谢谢吧？”  
他的抱怨没什么力道，反而尾音又软又糯就像是撒娇。  
田柾国像是猛地被惊醒了，忽的转过头对着朴智旻大力的点点头，“谢谢，智旻，我喜欢！我真的很喜欢！”  
他手里拿着的是朴智旻送的一个小兔子的面具，他爱惜的用手指轻轻的抚过一遍又一遍，“我还是第一次收到礼物，我真的很开心，智旻，谢谢你。”  
朴智旻被他弄得反而有些不好意思了，他摸了摸鼻尖轻咳了一声，“也不是什么值钱的东西，只不过今天去街上的时候正好看到了，觉得它跟你很像。”  
田柾国闻言立刻凑得更近了一些，“是吗？我跟它很像？那智旻喜欢这个面具吗？”  
你……喜欢我吗？  
朴智旻的脸又红了一些，他似乎也听出了话中的含义，支支吾吾别别扭扭的回答，“不喜欢的话，干嘛买给你啊？”  
田柾国马上就开心起来，将手里的面具抱得更紧了一些。  
可是后来，它被他摔坏了。  
因为他听到朴智旻跟金万奎他们说对他好不过是为了他的那颗心脏而已。  
他把它摔在了那棵树下，尤见不够的还补了几脚。  
可马上他就后悔了，连忙把面具从地上捡了起来，可惜的是，兔耳已经折断了。  
田柾国抱着面具慢慢蹲下来，那是他第一次哭。  
第一次觉得痛。  
第一次觉得难过。  
第一次觉得伤心。  
也是第一次觉得不舍。  
朴智旻这样骗他，他仍是觉得不舍。  
当他向朴智旻摊牌的时候，朴智旻看向他的眼神充满了惊慌，他忽然就不气了。  
朴智旻哪怕只对他有一点点的愧疚，他就不气了。  
这是不是说明他……是有一点点的在乎我的？  
大树下初相遇，一个奇怪问题引来惺惺相惜的回答。  
得知为了他可以捐献心脏后的欺骗，欺骗中那些让他不能忘却的温暖。  
是欺骗，却也是真的保护。  
“闵医生倒是有一点没有骗我，那就是一切都是我一厢情愿的。”田柾国垂下手，颓然的笑了笑，郑号锡以为他会哭，可是他连眼睫都没有濡湿，“有时我也分不清智旻要我活着，把我留在这个世界上……到底是觉得因为我拆穿了一切而觉得亏欠我，还是憎恨我，可想起那晚他对我说的话又或者是因为有那么一点……喜欢……我吗？”他摇了摇头，“不会是的。”  
田柾国言语之间完全没有去怨恨闵玧其，郑号锡想或许他其实他早就有些猜到了。  
正如郑号锡所想，在闵玧其宣布人格实验成功之后，田柾国也参看了不少这方面的文献资料。  
但是他没有任何一种状态与真正的DID患者有相似之处。  
尤其那天在雾山，他面对金万奎的时候。  
金万奎惊慌失措，口口声声喊着他柾国，对着他求饶。  
他就知道，他永远也变不成朴智旻。  
他这一生都要活在捉迷藏之中，永远追逐一个找不到的幻影。  
田柾国喃喃，“我不该对智旻说出一切的，”他任由赵在仁踉跄着走过来为他套上了手铐，“也不该活着。”  
一旁的郑号锡想要再说些什么，却因为失血过多而彻底陷入了昏迷之中。  
郑号锡再醒过来的时候已经是两天后的一个下午了，失血过多，差点割到动脉外加身份特殊他还被迫留在ICU里观察了一天。  
确定没事能见到赵在仁却是又过了三天，着急的他声音都上火嘶哑了，一见到赵在仁便迫不及待的问，“田柾国呢？他怎么样了？还有闵玧其呢？判了吗？”  
赵在仁摇摇头，却什么话都没有说。  
郑号锡初是迷茫又是愕然最后是深切的愤怒，他完全不顾礼仪甚至连敬语都忘记使用，“摇头是什么意思啊？到底什么情况啊？判了？没判？总要有个结果吧？！”  
赵在仁看了他一眼，继而是深深的叹息，“这次真的没有结果。”  
他伸手示意郑号锡稍安勿躁，“你当时还在停职期间，而我是私自调查，田柾国被一科的同事接走之后，你我同时失去了继续知道了结果的资格。”  
郑号锡消沉的垂下了肩膀，跟赵在仁一样也深深的叹息起来，“从开始忙到现在，居然连什么结果都不知道。”  
赵在仁安慰的拍了拍他的肩，“也不算，你停职期马上就要结束了，而且升迁了。”  
郑号锡一直盼着的事情终于实现了，可他半点兴奋的感觉都没有，反而更加颓丧，“这是上面要封我的口啊……”  
赵在仁点点头，“这也是没办法的事情，你要怨就怨那位真正的朴智旻吧，他真是厉害。”  
郑号锡皱了皱眉，提起了兴趣，“怎么说？”  
“这也是我一个升上去的同期告诉我的，朴智旻当年在‘失乐园’的院长手里偷出了好大一部分的名单资料，他把这资料分成了四份分别送给了田柾国，崔英河，金万奎和高昌秀，而这些人被田柾国杀害之后资料全部不翼而飞了，可见是全部被田柾国拿走了，而至今高层仍然不知道田柾国将这些资料藏在了哪里。”  
郑号锡听完陷入了沉默，他心中有些莫名激荡的颤抖。  
只有他知道，田柾国与朴智旻都要以杀戮自己为对方铸造这世界上最安全的居所。  
他们疯了。  
赵在仁吁出一口长气，“那位‘院长’还活着，‘失乐园’也会继续存在，罪恶不会消失，而‘神’依旧不会垂怜世人。”  
郑号锡看向他的眼神几经变幻，最后还是将话说了出口，“赵队，是你把田柾国放走的吧？”  
赵在仁陷入了沉默，窗外依旧是夕阳西下， 映的他脸孔一片血色。  
这是郑号锡最后一次见赵在仁，他复职那天正是赵在仁辞职的第三天，所谓的升迁正是接过了赵在仁队长的位置。  
听说赵在仁一辞职便马上带着女儿远赴他乡。  
曾经在天台上对着田柾国发誓会找出所有‘失乐园’的警察，最终还是选择了逃。  
郑号锡便知道了田柾国是如何从赵在仁手中逃脱的，而且他还特地告诉了赵在仁他的手中有那么多的高层资料，让他也跟着彻底死 了想要逮捕对方的心。  
赶上有警员送来了新的案件，复杂的案情看的郑号锡十分头疼，惯性的嘟囔了几句，“朴智旻朴后辈，说好的咱们是合作关系，你不应该主动帮忙梳理分析吗？”  
待他意识到自己都说了些什么的时候忽的陷入了短暂性的迷茫，他又想起‘朴智旻’说的那些捉迷藏的诀窍，摇头笑笑，继而伸手正了正自己的警徽，彻底埋首案间，再没了声响。  
“不要凑那么近嘛！”肩膀被人猛地拍了一下，“小朴警官！”  
来人的声音又大又亮，他正是这个区域片警的总队长，他对新来的朴智旻朴警员十分的满意，自然要时时关心，时时爱护啦。  
朴智旻推了一下圆圆的银色金属眼镜，从笔记本前抬起头，对着总队长腼腆的笑了笑。  
总队长表示很满意，就是有一件事他必须要说上一说，“唉，小朴警员为什么没有去我给你介绍的联谊会啊，年纪到了，这个总归是要结婚的啊。”  
朴智旻的脸上难得露出了迷茫的神色，“联谊会，我不记得了啊？”  
总队长摇摇头，这个小朴警员有时候记性真的是太差了！  
还好他早有准备，“喏，这是今晚的电影票，位置我都帮你定好了，你一定要去哦，好了好了，你快点下班回去准备准备。”  
朴智旻有些呆愣的接过门票道了谢，换下警服后便出了警局。  
可一出大门之后便仿佛是有些困倦了，他站在原地缓缓闭起了眼睛，不知过了多久才睁开。  
他睁开眼睛的第一件事便是将电影票从口袋里拿出来撕了个粉碎，他伸开手，任由那些纸屑像雪花一般被风吹了个无影无踪。  
他拉起兜帽，沿着河岸，踩着血色的夕阳往前走。  
他是连‘神’都会退让的‘疯子’。  
他步履轻快，口中哼着一支断断续续不成调的英文曲。  
Let's play a game.  
Hide and Seek.  
You'll never find me no matter how hard you try.  
Because I am in your heart.


End file.
